Zatopieni
by Katarzyn Pleopucja
Summary: Zbliża się pierwsze zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego, Harry, ani nikt inny, nie wie, co to może być, i ma to w pewnej części ciała, głęboko. Neville jest zakochany, a nawet pewną miłość mu się wmawia, ponadprogramowo kwitnącą. Hermiona, ach, ta figlarka Hermiona, ileż w niej troski, dobra i pasji. Historia zawiera trochę absurdu, humoru, namiętności, a nawet sprośności uncji kilka.
1. Zatopieni

– Harry, masz się uczyć! – Hermiona wlepiła w niego spojrzenie, starając się odciągnąć od partii szachów z Ronem. Przyciskała do piersi najnowszy romans Gilderoya Lockharta (postradał zmysły, lecz nie stracił umiejętności literackich, po prostu przebranżowił się).

– Czekaj, chwilę... daj nam dokończyć partię.

– To już wasza trzecia! – przytuliła się do tomiku mocniej.

– Wiem, ciągnę to, żebyś sobie poszła i przestała mnie upominać.

– Co tam mamroczesz?

– Nic, obiecuję, ta partia i siadam do nauki! Spokojnie, możesz sobie pójść i zająć się sobą. Wyobraź sobie, że mnie tu nie ma... – figury szachowe stukały raz po raz, uspokajając chłopca z blizną.

– Harry, twoje pierwsze zadanie jest już za dwa tygodnie! Nie muszę ci chyba przypominać, że młodzi czarodzieje w nim ginęli!

– Tego subskrypcja nie obejmowała... – żachnął, mając dość natarczywości przyjaciółki.

Tak. Miesiąc temu wykupił u niej subskrypcję, kosztowało to pięć czekoladowych żab. Usługa zobowiązywała Hermionę do przypominania Harry'emu przynajmniej pięć razy dziennie (tyle ile żab) o przymusie wchłaniania jak największej ilości wiedzy z jak największej ilości dziedzin, gdyż zbliżał się wielkimi krokami Turniej Trójmagiczny, w którym Harry miał nieszczęście brać udział. Nie wiadomo, co się przyda, na co się natkną uczestnicy, co ich zaatakuje.

Chłopak sądził, że subskrypcja to dobry pomysł, jednak nigdy w życiu tak się nie pomylił. Zwłaszcza, że Hermiona okazała się szczodrym usługodawcą i z pięciu razy dziennie zrobiło się dwa razy tyle, a i intensywność motywowania, i serce z jakim to robiła, nie pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. Sprawdzała się znakomicie, nie szczędziła słów i przysysała się do Harry'ego na długie minuty, czasem i dobijając kwadransa.

– Mam przesrane... – rzucił cichcem do Rona, gdy sobie poszła. Na chwilę.

– Tak, odrobinę.

Mijały dni.

Neville właśnie siedział otoczony przez znajomych w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru i opowiadał o swojej zażyłej znajomości z Moodym. Mówił, z jaką pasją razem oglądają rośliny w cieplarniach, czytają te same książki i chadzają na spacery.

– Neville się zakochał! – ryknął Seamus na cały pokój. – Ma dziś znowu randkę z Moodym!

– Nie wrzeszcz tak – upomniał go Dean. – Stary pryk jeszcze cię usłyszy... to by nie skończyło się dobrze.

– Neville to homoś! – zapiał Finnigan i skulił się ze śmiechu. – Kiedy to robicie, pewnie na wylot przeszywa cię tym okiem! Cha, cha! To musi go dodatkowo podniecać, oglądanie twoich kości, cha, cha! Wiedziałem, że to dziwak, ale że aż tak?!

Neville spąsowiał na twarzy, uderzył pięściami o kolana.

– Dość! Nigdy nie jesteśmy sami przecież! Tylko w gabinecie, ale wchodzę tam maksymalnie na parę minut.

– Szybki numerek...? – Seamus rzucił pytanie w eter i ściągnął twarz, oczekując reakcji otoczenia. Reakcja rzecz jasna była pozytywna, rozbawił towarzystwo nieoczekujące humoru wysokich lotów.

– Przestańcie! – Longbottom znowu uderzył pięściami. – Dużo czasu spędzamy w cieplarniach! Spytajcie pani Sprout, wpuszcza nas i towarzyszy nam! Między nami nic nie ma! Ona to potwierdzi!

– Czy ty insynuujesz... – zaczął Seamus, rozszerzając oczy – że macie trójkącik ze Sprout?! Cieplarnia to dobra miejsca na schadzki dla dziwaków!

Wyśmiali Neville'a wzdłuż i wszerz, nic z chłopaka nie zostało tylko blada i zarazem spąsowiała twarz (paradoks _długiej dupki_) oraz wzrok chaotycznie błąkający się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu pomocy. Popłakał się i sucha nitka też na nim nie pozostała. A więc istniał już tylko jako mokre, utworzone z nici twarz i oczy.

Tym bardziej bolały docinki, gdyż szczerze i potężnie zakochany był w Hermionie już od pierwszego roku. Serce biło tylko dla niej. Chcąc udowodnić, że jest pełnoprawnym hetero, zebrał się na odwagę i tego samego dnia, gdy już zmierzchało, uderzył do lubej.

– Wybacz, Neville, ja... mam kogoś – nie chciała urazić zdenerwowanego przyjaciela, z trudem przeszło jej to przez gardło. Zaskakująca sytuacja, dotąd afekt całkowicie skrywał się gdzieś w głębokich zakamarkach młodzieńczego serca, do których czasem lepiej nie zaglądać. – Jutro wieczorem mamy nawet randkę... przepraszam – przygryzła wargę i nieznacznie pochyliła głowę.

Spuścił oczy, pociągnął nosem.

– Jestem zerem.

– Nie... no, na przykład przyjaźnisz się z Moodym! To już coś!

Nawet nie wiedziała, jak bardzo nie trafiła z tym pocieszeniem. Szloch, lament pokolenia złamanych ser wydobył się z piersi Neville'a, rozklekotany chłopak uciekł, gdzie go nogi poniosły. Czyli do gabinetu Alastora Moody'ego.

Wylał tam wiele łez, a stary nauczyciel, nienawykły do uśmierzania sercowych spraw, podawał mu tylko milcząco chusteczki. Chropowate dłonie Alastora nie współgrały z miękkością chusteczek, a sroga mina z kwiecistym opakowaniem.

– Słuchaj, Longbottom – rzekł szorstko, gdy załamany nastolatek zamilkł. – Kochasz ją, w każdych okolicznościach, kochasz jak słońce, teraz i zawsze, mógłbyś mieć z nią dzieci i trwać przy niej po wieki?! – wyrzucił z siebie jak karabin maszynowy.

Skinął tylko głową.

– To, bracie, bierz ją, bierz ją i zrób wszystko! Zrób wszystko, żeby się z nią spiknąć! No chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, jak jelonek i sarenka na polance to robią?! – pochwycił z biurka opakowanie chusteczek i miotał nim na wszystkie strony, na końcu zgniatając palcami.

– Nie, nie trzeba – pociągnął nosem, skapywały z niego smarki smutku, wsiąkając w przytkniętą chusteczkę.

* * *

Leżał całą noc z otwartymi oczyma. Do pokoju wpadały dźwięki nocy, koniki polne dawały odwieczny koncert, co jakiś czas rozlegał się dzik ryk samotnego stwora – być może nowy nabytek Hagrida? Zasłona falowała nieregularnie, targana westchnieniami zbłąkanego wiatru.

_Ja... mam kogoś_. Tak powiedziała. _Zrób wszystko!_ Ale co on może zrobić? Co on, nic niewart, bez żadnych osiągnięć, może zdziałać. Nawet _Expelliarmusa_ nie umie porządnie rzucić. Raz rozbroił Zgredka z patelni, ale przypadkiem. Skrzat został zaproszony do Hogwartu przez Harry'ego, zebrali się w kuchni. Wkurzył się, gdy nie posmakowała im jajecznica, którą tak pieczołowicie przyrządzał. Patelnia prawie trafiła Deana, a wtedy Neville jakoś odruchowo rzucił zaklęcie rozbrajające. Czysty łut szczęścia, nie do powtórzenia.

No ale to go nie ustawiało, co on powie na randce? _Rozbroiłem skrzata z patelni..._? Nie tędy droga. _Ja... mam kogoś._ Ciekawe, co to za fagas. Może to Harry albo Ron? Tyle czasu spędzają razem. _Zrób wszystko!_ Łatwo mówić, Moody tyle umie, ma takie doświadczenie i, Neville musiał przyznać, posiada niesamowitą charyzmę i przystojną twarz. _...mam kogoś_. A może zmyśliła partnera, żeby delikatniej dać kosza Neville'owi? _...wszystko_.

Wszystko...

Przeszyła go strzała energii, cały plan wykwitł jasnymi promieniami w głowie, jakby samo słońce nakreślało obrazy. Będzie ją śledzić, może to podchodzi pod stalking, ale będzie ją śledzić! _...wszystko._ Zobaczy, kim jest ten przydupas, a potem wyzwie na pojedynek! Nie... nie na pojedynek. Dojdzie tu do mordu, do rozdarcia na strzępy! _...wszystko._ Zostanie z mięczaka miazga. W otwartym afroncie Neville nie ma szans, ale wszak można zastawić pułapkę! Uśmiercające sidła u Borgina i Burkesa przybywają z pomocą. Cóż, będzie musiał się szarpnąć, gotówka od babci – na drobne wydatki. Powie, że na słodycze.

_...wszystko._

I żadne to kłamstwo, bo czyż Hermiona nie jest najsłodszą rzeczą na świecie? Będzie tylko jego. Jego – Neville'a Longbottoma.

_...wszystko._

Zasnął, wtulając się w miękkość kołdry, z podświadomości zaś harde, ostre myśli wywalczały sobie drogę na zewnątrz.

* * *

Neville błąkał się po pokoju wspólnym, skubał palcami wargę, odrywając skórki. Hermiona czytała romans Lockharta od powrotu z zajęć, zaiste wciągający. Kiedy nastał wieczór, zatrzasnęła książkę i poszła spać. Więc jednak... okłamała go. Zadecydował spędzić noc przy kominku, przyobleczony ciasno w koc i pijąc ciepłą czekoladę, którą przysłała dziś babcia. Wielowymiarowa regeneracja, taka najskuteczniejsza, kojąca wiele obszarów mózgowia, aktywująca zmysły. Ciepłe radosne płomienie niczym się nie przejmujące, ciepło oraz miękkość okrycia naciągniętego aż na głowę i parząca trzewia słodycz – po trzykroć ciepło. Wzrok, dotyk, smak – czego chcieć więcej? Jeszcze może jakaś świeca zapachowa i miła uszom melodia do kompletu zmysłów, najlepiej coś z klasycznej, subtelne pianino, coś Erika Satiego.

Siorbał raz po raz, delektował się czekoladą i wyobrażał sobie, że tak mocno łka, że strumienie łez trafiają do kominka, gasząc ogień. Zdołowanego opuściły siły, nie starczyło nawet na płacz, czuł emocjonalną pustkę. To chyba było gorsze, to, że okłamała go.

Na schodach dziewczyn rozległy się kroki, ktoś schodził. Neville, wiedziony instynktem, wskoczył za sofkę. To Hermiona! Upiększał ją płaszcz do kostek, mechaty, wyglądał, jakby pożyczyła go od Hagrida. Roznosił zapach zesuszonych ziół.

Przeszła przez pokój, a potem przez portret Grubej Damy. Ruszył za nią, dla kurażu i elegancji podciągając spodnie od piżamy. Po długiej błąkaninie i zwiedzeniu wielu korytarzy, uznał, że dziewczyna się zgubiła, ale wreszcie zapukała w jakieś drzwi, na oko, w opuszczonej części zamku. Ktoś otworzył, Neville nie widział kto, bo skrzydło drzwi zasłaniało sylwetkę, ależ pech! Hermiona uśmiechnęła się zalotnie, typek za drzwiami chyba coś powiedział, bo zaśmiała się, weszła. Chłopak jak zaczarowany pomknął ku drzwiom i przyssał się do dziurki od klucza.

Obszar widoczności pozwalał ujrzeć tylko Hermionę. Machnęła różdżką, cały czas wpatrując się w ukochanego, bo takim wejrzeniem nie obdarzałaby raczej ściany czy przyjaciela. Błysnęło błękitne światło. Przed nią, z ziemi, wyrosła metalowa rura. Zaczynała rosnąć od podłogi i przestała, gdy dotknęła sufitu. Dziewczyna rozpięła płaszcz i strząsnęła z siebie, pozwalając powoli opaść na posadzkę. Ukazało się dorodne ciało młodej kobiety, całkowicie nagie, gdyby nie skórzane stanik i majtki. Poprawiła włosy i zaśmiała się, fale loków opadły na barki, kusząc sprężystością, blaskiem zdrowia. Oplotła palcami rurę.

Neville zachłysnął się śliną, zakasłał, zatykając usta. Upadł na podłogę i oparł się plecami o drzwi. Oddech rozszalał się, zapanowanie nad nim było jednak kwestią chwili. Czmychnął do sypialni. Jak najdalej stąd.

* * *

– Harry, miałeś się uczyć! – Hermiona karciła przy śniadaniu. – Nie uczysz się, a pierwsze zadanie już za pięć dni! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak to lekceważysz! Twoja postawa jest... och, słów mi brakuje!

– Jezu, Herma, daj mi spokój – był pochłonięty spożywaniem ciastka z pudrem. Nad nosem pudrowy wąs, gdyż już dużo ciastek przewędrowało z talerzyka do ust. – Chcę anulować subskrypcję!

– Nie-e, nie ma takich! – pomachała mu palcem przed nosem. – Pamiętasz? Umawialiśmy się, że subskrypcji nie da się anulować!

– Wyluzuj, Hermiona – Ron z kolei jadł budyń z syropem porzeczkowym. – Harry to wybraniec! Poza tym dostał moc od Voldemorta, da se chłopak radę!

– No i takie mowy to ja lubię! – ucieszył się, klepiąc przyjaciela po plecach. – Chodź, Ron! Opuśćmy strefę zatęchłości i pospacerujmy po błoniach!

– Zaraz mamy lekcje – zaśpiewała Hermiona, z radością udaremniając plan.

Harry zatkał uszy i opuścił Wielką Salę razem z Ronem. Odprowadzała spojrzeniem drżące od śmiechu i wypowiadania butnych zdań plecy. Co za małostkowi, nieodpowiedzialni głupcy, a do tego te plecy... żyjące własnym życiem pozbawionym sensu, głuche na spuściznę pokoleń – mądrość. Fanfaroni od siedmiu boleści.

Młodzian pluł sobie w brodę, że zamówił subskrypcję, w końcu nie wytrzymał i otwarcie ofukał Hermionę, ale czara goryczy już dawno się napełniła i teraz już przelewała. A przejść z _czarą_ miał na ten rok dość.

Błąkali się po błoniach. Do lekcji wcale nie zostało tak mało czasu, Hermiona jak zawsze przesadzała. Na dziedzińcu szkolnym kręciło się sporo osób. Harry i Ron chcieli odetchnąć przyrodą, nasiąknąć naturą, więc udali się nad jezioro. Tam też _biwakowała_ mała grupka uczniów. Puchon moczył kostki w wodzie i przyglądał się tafli, a paru Krukonów siedziało na trawie i dywagowało na jakiś temat. Harry'mu wydawało się, że usłyszał, jak wymawiają imię Hermiony, ale... nie, to niemożliwe, bardziej prawdopodobne, że usłyszałby swoje własne imię, wszak sława przyjaciółki była niczym przy jego, napęczniałej, wszędobylskiej, nabrzmiałej i tak słodkiej. Można powiedzieć, że Hermiona i Ron topili się w blasku tej chwały, ale Potterowi to nie przeszkadzało, lubił się dzielić. Z drugiej strony można by rzec, że żyli w jego cieniu, zmarkotniali, niedożywieni, odcięci od pochwał i zachwytów, gdyż Chłopak, Który Przeżył wszystkie wyłapywał. Skurczeni w mroku, z drżącymi kończynami, a gdy tylko nikły promyk światła docierał do lepkiego od miałkości legowiska, mrużyli oczy i syczeli, strzelając z gardzieli jadem pogodzenia się z losem.

Siedli w cieniu drzewa nieopodal linii brzegowej, woda muskała ją, nieznacznie się przesuwając, leniwie moczyła piach.

– To jezioro, Harry... jest czadowe, nie? – Ron podparł się rękoma za plecami, wgapiając w refleksy na tafli wody.

– No...

– Lubisz naturę? Ja lubię. Jednać się z nią. Ona... gdy zrozumiesz przyrodę, chociaż w pewnym stopniu, i zaprzyjaźnicie się, często wiele rzeczy staje się takie proste.

– Ron, czy oni ci czegoś dorzucili do budyniu? Mówisz jak opętany.

– Falowanie, cykle i skręty, pewien przedsmak, widzisz to?

Harry schował głowę między ugiętymi nogami i rzekł cichaczem:

– A może do soku porzeczkowego.

– Ty! – Ron zapalił się, Harry drgnął, przerażony tym przejściem z mistycyzmu do przyziemnej zapalczywości. – Umiesz rzucać kaczki?!

– Ron, proszę, jeszcze jedno takie zdanie i idę do pani Pom-...

– Nie! Kaczki! Chodzi mi o rzucanie kamieniem! Dursleyowie cię nie nauczyli?

– Nawet nie wiem, o czym mówisz, ale raczej niewielu rzeczy mnie uczyli.

– Patrz, bierzesz kamień i... – wziął jakiś z trawy i cisnął nim w wodę.

Harry myślał, że kamień utopi się sromotnie, lecz ten zabawnie podskoczył parę razy na wodzie i dopiero po tym zatonął w odmętach. Tak to go rozbawiło, że aż zaśmiał się.

– Dobre! Też mogę?!

– Jasne, trzymaj! Kamień musi być odpowiedni... taki płaski trochę najlepiej.

Harry rzucił, kamień sromotnie utopił się przy pierwszym kontakcie z wodą. Chłopakowi zachciało się płakać.

– Nie poddawaj się, Harry! Masz kolejny! Dopóki chociaż dwa razy nie podskoczy, nie ruszamy się stąd, patrz na mnie. Patrz, jak go podkręcam!

Dopiero teraz spostrzegli się, że ktoś ich obserwuje – i to z bliska. Jedna z Krukonek, odłączyła się od grupki i wywierała presję, wyraźnie mając coś do zakomunikowania. We włosy wpięła sobie kwiat, uśmiechający się rozłożystym, uszeregowanym w listkach pięknem do całego świata.

– Cześć, Harry – powiedziała. – Słuchaj, uważam, że to bardzo seksowne, że oszukałeś czarę i wrzuciłeś swoje nazwisko. Wiesz, ja... bardzo lubię zbuntowanych. Wasze umysły są... podniecające. Pójdziemy kiedyś do Hogsmeade? – bawiła się włosami, uśmiechała się i patrzyła na niego lekko spode łba, iście zalotnie, jak niesforna trzpiotka skora do wielu, wielu, wielu... no, do wielu.

– Jasne, napisz do mnie liścik najlepiej.

– Okej! Wyczekuj mojej sowy.

– A, czekaj, jak się nazywasz?

– Mariette.

– Mariette – powtórzył apetycznie. – Do zobaczenia.

Gdy wróciła do swoich i zaczęli obgadywać znowu Hermionę (że ta głupia dziewucha tak bardzo przeżywa los skrzatów), Ron położył dłoń na barku kumpla.

– No, stary. Jesteś seksowny! To twój pierwszy krok, mówię ci, zaliczysz ten test, a i pewnie nie tylko to zaliczysz... ty już wiesz, o czym ja mówię! Ale dobra, dość rozpraszania. Rzucaj kaczki!

I tak spędzili ten poranek, rzucając kaczki do upadłego. Spóźnili się na drugą lekcję (pierwszą w ogóle opuścili), ale to nie miało żadnego, żadnego znaczenia.

Zajęcia na szczęście szybko minęły. Lunął deszcz, więc uczniowie spędzali czas wolny w zamku. Pokój wspólny Gryfonów był całkowicie zapełniony, niektórzy porozwalali się nawet na podłodze. Siedzieli, leżeli, niektórzy spacerowali albo stali – tworząc obraz codzienności, godny mistrza pędzli. Deszcz tłukł o szyby, atmosfera przytulności przytłaczała, lecz klasyfikowało się to jako bardzo przyjemne przytłaczanie. Ktoś właśnie różdżką rozpalił w kominku. Gwar cichych rozmów mieszał się z trzaskaniem drwa i bębnieniem kropli o okna.

Wnet z tego hipnotycznego stanu wytrąciły wszystkich pospieszne kroki na schodach. Gryfonka zbiegła na dół z dormitorium.

– Patrzcie, ludzie! Patrzcie, co leżało na środku sypialni dziewczyn! – rzuciła na podłogę pejcz, pompona i sznury.

Powstało zbiegowisko wokół znaleziska. Snuto krzykliwie i pełne chaosu teorie, na temat kto jest właścicielem i do czego konkretnie używa tych przedmiotów. Przekrzykiwaniu nie było dość. Neville nie pokusił się, aby wstać z fotela. Raz, że od nocy, gdy podążył za Hermioną, jakoś nie był w sosie, dwa, nie chciał stracić dobrej miejscówki. Uczniowie to bestie i hieny, nie uznają _zaklepywania_ fotela. Mimo że Neville naznaczył siedzisko swą długą dupką i trwał na nim bite pół godziny, nie znaczy, że ktoś go nie podsiądzie, jak tylko wstanie, żeby się przeciągnąć, ba, nawet mogą siłą zrzucić na podłogę. Trzeba być czujnym. Świat Hogwartu jest pełen przeciwności.

Hm, Hermiona również nie podbiegła do znaleziska. Neville zauważył to – bardzo zmieszana twarz, dziewczyna coś do siebie szeptała, jakby popełniła gafę i nie mogła sobie tego wybaczyć, znał dobrze tę jej manierę. Książka skrywała twarz od frontu, lecz Neville lustrował odsłonięty profil. Dziewczyna cała spąsowiała.

Neville sprawnie połączył fakty i jeszcze większa bladość wtargnęła na lica, odpompowując całą krew z tego obszaru ciała. Cały świat zawęził się do podłogi, w którą się wgapiał, poruszając oczkami w rytm chyżych przemyśleń.

Wnet na podłokietniku fotela usiadł Seamus Finnigan, trącając ramię Nevill'a. Znudził się wymyślaniem barwnych teorii spiskowych (według niego pejcz należał do McGonagall, pompon do Flitwicka, a sznur do Snape'a i razem tworzyli Zakon Zberezeństw, ale szybko to obalono – nauczyciele? Mieliby należeć do jakiegoś zakonu?). Seamus powoli zsuwał się z podłokietnika, patrząc bezrozumnie przed siebie, i dolna część jego lewego uda zaczęła wywierać coraz większy nacisk na górną część prawego uda Neville'a. W końcu Longbottom nie wytrzymał i powstał.

– Dobra! Jak chcesz usiąść, to poproś!

Seamus zsunął się głęboko w fotel i odsapnął – na twarzy odmalowała się błogość.

– Co ty taki blady, Neville? – spytał Seamus, powróciwszy z krainy beztroski. – Mało jesz ostatnio. Martwimy się z Deanem o ciebie. Coś nie tak z... twoim Alastorem?

– Nie jest mój! – tupnął nogą, a chłopak zajmujący fotel zaśmiał się krótko, uderzając dłonią o podłokietnik.

Dean Thomas podszedł i pokazał Neville'owi pompona.

– Ustaliliśmy, że to Dumbledore'a. Najlepiej do niego pasuje, barwy i faktura, to jego! Choć nie mamy pojęcia, skąd się to wzięło u dziewczyn, chociaż... podejrzewamy, że zaszedł do jakiejś w nocy i kusił ją gilgotkami.

– Ach, czyli stanęło, że pompon jest do gilgotek? – Seamus podniósł się w fotelu.

– No a do czego innego? – Dean obdarzył go pobłażliwym spojrzeniem.

Neville spojrzał na zmieszaną Hermionę i przełknął ślinę. Dumbledore...? Czy to może być... jej chłopak? Jej... kochanek?

* * *

Tej nocy nawiedziły Neville'a barwne, jaskrawe, żywe sny.

Nagi Albus chodził po podłodze na czworakach jak pies, prowadzany na smyczy przez Hermionę. Kazała mu wylizać podłogę, tam, gdzie akurat spluwała. Dyrektor miał wchłaniać jej ślinę. Potem włożyła sobie jakąś chustkę do ust, zafiksowała namiętne spojrzenie na dyrektorze. Chustka zwilgotniała w ustach. Dziewczyna zasłoniła nią oczy Dumbledore'a, wiążąc wokół głowy.

Bat dzierżony przez młódkę trzaskał po ciele kochanka, który po każdym uderzeniu syczał. Skuła mu ręce kajdankami, za plecami, i Neville wiedział, że jego zadaniem jest odnaleźć dziewczynę i zębami najpierw rozpiąć jej fikuśny stanik, a potem ściągnąć skórzane majtki. To kończyło grę wstępną, było inicjacją do poważniejszych figli.

Wyciągnięte przed siebie ramiona Dumbledore'a miały ostrzegać przed przeszkodami i wyczuwać zdobycz. Ważył każdy krok, przemieszczał się powoli, a gdy zbliżał się do upragnionego celu, Hermiona okręcała bat wokół jego kostki i wywracała potężnym, wprawnym pociągnięciem. Rozlegał się wtedy śmiech nimfy płodności – czmychała daleko, gdzieś w róg przestronnego gabinetu. Gonitwa zaczynała się na nowo.

Trzymała rozpalonego uległego długo w niepewności, dopiero gdy dostał batem, wiedział w którym kierunku iść. Ścieżka bólu. Kolejne razy naznaczały drogę, rozświetlały ją, z każdym uderzeniem następne latarnie zapalały się na długiej, spowitej lepkim napięciem ścieżce.

Wreszcie rzucił się głową do przodu, udało mu się złapać gumkę od majtek w zęby. Ściągał je, wąchając zachłannie nagie uda. Hermiona śmiała się i odrzuciła narzędzie tortur, podczas gdy bielizna powoli znajdowała się coraz bliżej kostek. Uda, kolana, łydki, kostki, stopy. Wszystko tak jedwabiste.

Neville obudził się zlany potem, dyszał. Czy sen podniecał, czy zniesmaczał – nie potrafił tego teraz dojść. Ambiwalentne odczucia miotały nim, gdy ponownie kładł głowę na poduszkę. A myśl huczała w niej: _Czy ja śnię właśnie... proroczy sen? A może to się już zdarzyło?_

* * *

Nazajutrz Harry zaczął się trochę martwić.

– Kurde, zostały cztery dni do turnieju. Ron, może ja na serio powinienem zrobić coś w tym kierunku i pouczyć się czegoś?

Kroczyli korytarzem na zajęcia.

– Nie wiem, jak czujesz, stary.

Harry zwiesił głowę i patrzył na swoje obute stopy, stąpające po kamiennej podłodze. Przygryzł dolną wargę, zawsze tak robił, gdy miotały nim sprzeczne uczucia. Uczyć się...? Sięgać po książki? Przecież najwięcej uczymy się poprzez doświadczenie, macanie, obserwację, próby i porażki. Co mu da przejrzenie paru stron księgi – bo więcej raczej nie da rady przewertować. Zwłaszcza, że tak mało czasu zostało, cztery dni. Może jakby rozciągała się przed nim perspektywa tygodnia, to szarpnąłby się na ten wysiłek umysłowy, ale w zaistniałych okolicznościach myśl, że ma się _uczyć_, wydawała się śmiesznie żałosna.

– Walić to – określił swoje stanowisko. – Byleby unikać Hermiony. Może na te cztery dni zaszyję się w Zaka-...

– Oho.

– Co?! Idzie tu?!

– Nie, patrz.

Ktoś stał w bocznej nawie korytarza, odwrócony plecami, tuż przy ścianie, obok pochodni, i chyba chlipał. To musiał być Neville, poznali chłopaka po chwili refleksji. Garbił się w taki... Neville'owaty sposób, tego się nie dało pomylić.

Zbliżyli się.

– Neville, zaraz mamy zajęcia.

– Nie idę – jęknął.

– Ale są z Moodym! Przecież wy się...

– Nie idę! Tak?! – zacisnął pięści i ryknął, nie odwracając się nawet.

Harry i Ron wymienili spojrzenia ze ściągniętymi twarzami. Ron chwycił biedaka za bark i obrócił. Ten przyciskał do brzucha dużą kartkę papieru, zakrywając zawartość. Głowa podrygiwała Neville'owi ładnych paręnaście sekund, nim zdecydował się ją pokazać.

– Ktoś zrobił poster ze mną i z Moodym – załkał nosowo.

Plakat przedstawiał stojącego nieruchomo Alastora. Neville na plakacie podskakiwał, zawisał w powietrzu i przysysał się ustami do policzka nauczyciela, po czym opadał i prezentował widzowi swój szeroki uśmiech. Urokliwa pętla niewinnej namiętności.

– Ożesz... – Harry podrapał się w głowę. – To chyba z dziedziny jakiejś naprawdę czarnej magii, nie wiem, kto byłby zdolny tak zaczarować poster. Niezłe!

– Nie chcę wyjść na sztywniaka, ale jak się nie pospieszymy, to Moody nas zabije – Ron wtrącił.

– Ja tam nie wejdę, nie mogę się pokazać w klasie!

– No co ty, stary – Harry klepnął go w klatę. – Patrz, ile ludzi nosi te głupie plakietki _Potter śmierdzi_, a ja mam na to wyjebane. Sraj na ten poster! Ale... niedosłownie... – zawahał się, gdyż Neville złapał się odruchowo za pasek spodni. Tak się robi tuż przed zdjęciem odzienia. Załóżmy jednak, że to tylko nerwowy gest. Nie miał co zrobić z rękoma, więc złapał za klamerkę.

To dodało otuchy Longbottomowi i już po minucie dotarli w trójkę do klasy.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu nikt nie robił z niego żartów, jednak szczęście nie trwało długo. Moody był dziś w wyjątkowo pochmurnym, mrocznym nastroju. Opowiadał historie ze swego życia i ostrzegał, że niebezpieczeństwo czyha na nich wszędzie.

– Myślicie, że jesteście bezpieczni w domach? Albo tu, w Hogwarcie?! Myślicie, że jak będziecie pracować w ministerstwie i złapiecie ciepłą posadkę, to nic wam tam nie grozi?! Gówno, rzygi i mocz! Będziecie pod siebie srać ze strachu, rzygać, bo tak przesiąknięcie wstrząsami psychicznymi, a i nie raz się zeszczacie!

Przeplatał opowieści ze swych ciężkich przeżyć podobnymi wstawkami, znać, że chciał krzewić edukację wśród młodych, przygotować do niesnasek dorosłości, do walki z niebezpieczeństwami. Na koniec zafundował im historię o śmierciożercy, który lubował się w wyrywaniu paznokci zakładnikom.

– A na koniec polewał rany, które z taką lubością zadawał, wrzątkiem. Dość na dziś, bo widzę, że już niektórym zbiera się na mdłości od moich opowiastek, a panna Granger i pan Longbottom to od początku jacyś bladzi – zaśmiał się. – Jeszcze mi tu z nerwów wykitujecie.

Wstali od ławek i zmierzyli ku wyjściu.

– Potter, chodź na słówko, musimy pogadać.

Harry stanął przed biurkiem profesora. Zaczekali, aż zrobi się pusto w sali. Chłopak dał znać skinieniem, żeby Ron i Hermiona nie czekali.

– Słuchaj, zostały cztery dni, mam nadzieję, że się przygotowujesz, bo powiem ci jedno. To jest wyjątkowy turniej. Bartemiusz Crouch się o to postarał, mówią, że... trochę mu ostatnio odwaliło. Szykuje dla was coś specjalnego. Kręci się po szkole mnóstwo Aurorów, zauważyłeś? Wiesz po co? Nie? Ministerstwo ich wezwało, żeby pilnie strzegli tajemnicy turnieju, nikt nie może dowiedzieć się przedwcześnie, jakie będą zadania. To akurat anomalia – charknął śmiechem – zazwyczaj dyrektorzy szkół szli na kielicha z ministrem albo kimś odpowiedzialnym za następne zadanie i już wszystko było jasne. Potem oczywiście mieli miłą pogadankę z podopiecznym, bardzo edukującą, by tak rzec.

Pogadał jeszcze chwilę, ponarzekał na dzisiejsze czasy i odprawił Pottera. Gdy chłopak miał opuścić salę, profesor jeszcze rzucił na odchodnym:

– Harry, masz niesamowite obuwie.

– Mówi pan... o moich tenisówkach?

– Tak, są wspaniałe. Dziewczyny pewnie to kręci, taki styl obuwia. Może są stare, ale nie wyrzucaj ich, chłopie – puścił oko.

Harry'emu zrobiło się raźniej. Zawsze lubił swoje tenisówki, ale teraz wprost pokochał. Twarz Alastora wnet skontrastowała się z pogodnym nastrojem chłopaka.

– Masz jeszcze cztery dni, Potter. Wykorzystaj je dobrze – odwrócił się i podszedł do okna. Wyglądał na zewnątrz. – Nadeszły mroczne czasy, chłopcze.

* * *

Minerwa McGonagall przechadzała się po sali ze ściągniętymi w dzióbek ustami. Sztywność ciała nie wróżyła nic dobrego, zapowiadała wybuch. Przez otwarte okna wpadały trele ptaków, jednak nijak nie wpływały na pochmurny nastrój nauczycielki, gdyż takich treli moreli dawno nie dane było jej znosić.

Uczniowie mieli przemieniać pióro w szafę – garderobę. Zaawansowana magia, różnica mas i przestrzeni stanowiła dla większości ogromny problem. Harry'emu udało się wyczarować mały nocniczek, a Ron swoje pióro przemienił w pojedynczą sklejkę – przynajmniej wstrzelił się lepiej w temat niż przyjaciel. Seamus wyczarował płytę pilśniową, zaś Dean paździerzową.

McGonagall tylko zasłaniała dłonią oczy, lecz przy Hermionie totalnie załamała ręce.

– Panno Granger... co to jest...?

Obeszła biurko Hermiony, która chowała zarumienioną twarz w dłoniach. Na biurku spoczywał ogromny pompon wielkości solidnej szafy. Górne partie puchu uginały się nieznacznie pod wpływem nacisku sufitu. Uczniowie pokazywali go sobie palcem i zaczęło się coś, czego dziewczyna najbardziej się obawiała – przytłumione szepty. Plotki-ploteczki.

I ciągnęły się jeszcze długo po zajęciach, aż do wieczora, kiedy to cały już Hogwart trąbił, że bicz, pompon i sznur znaleziony w dormitorium niezbicie musiały należeć do niej.

– Jak to się mówi? Na złodzieju czapka gore! – piał Seamus na kolacji. Hermiona zjadła dziś w pośpiechu i dawno uciekła z Wielkiej Sali, odprowadzana ciekawskimi spojrzeniami i szeptami. Teraz teorie budowano wokół jej osoby.

Rankiem plotki ustały, teorie zostały utkane i utrwalone, więc musiała się mierzyć jedynie z półgębkiem uśmiechami i półgłówkowymi docinkami. Harry i cieszył się z tego, i martwił. Trochę żal przyjaciółki, jednak przez sromotę zupełnie zapomniała, by przypominać mu o nauce. Jednakowoż tkwiło światełko w gnuśnym, obrośniętym mchem przytyków tunelu. Mianowicie Wiktor Krum. Pomimo całej sytuacji nadal się do niej _zalecał_. Głównie polegało to na okazjonalnym uczeniu się imienia ukochanej, gdy łapał ją gdzieś na przerwie, i puszczaniu oczek przez stoły w Wielkiej Sali. Kiedy tylko ich żywoty spotykały się w trzewiach tętniącego obyczajowością zamczyska, karykatura imienia spływała z ust byczka, który z każdym jego wypowiedzeniem, mimo że zawsze takim samym, rósł w dumę.

Hermiona wieczorem nie wytrzymała presji i musiała wreszcie pogadać z Harrym i Ronem. Poszli do czytelni, gdzie rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami. Niedużo osób dziś zapełniało pustkę czytelniczą, co stanowiło okoliczność sprzyjającą. Pewnie większość korzystała z jesiennych dni, dopóki nie zostaną zastąpione zimowymi mrozami.

– Ja bym się tymi plotkami i teoriami nie przejmował – rzekł Harry na wstępie, nim cokolwiek powiedziała. – Wiesz, ludzie lubią sobie pogadać, patrz na mnie! Mam w dupie te plakietki ze śmierdzącym mną. Kto wie, może naprawdę cuchnę? – przyjął zrelaksowaną pozycję. Chciał podnieść na duchu przednim żartem.

– Ja chyba wiem, co chcesz nam powiedzieć – żachnął się Ron. – Dobrze wam z Wiktorkiem, naszym wrogiem, co...?

– E, o czym ty mówisz? – Hermiona aż stęknęła.

– O tym że pieprzysz Kruma, dziwko! – Ron wydarł się na cały głos. Pani Prince skarciła go spojrzeniem.

– Ron, spokojnie – przyjaciółka uspokajała. – bo nas stąd wyrzucą. Nie wiem, co o mnie mówią, ale mnie i Wiktora nic nie łączy poza lekcjami wypowiadania mojego imienia i paroma spojrzeniami podczas uczty.

– Ach, więc jednak coś was łączy – łypnął surowo. – Spojrzenia mówią wszystko! Nie święcą nigdy pustką!

– Dobra – uniosła dłonie i zaśmiała się, bo napięcie rosło – darujmy sobie na razie Wiktora. Chodzi mi o coś innego. O ten... no wiecie...

– Pompon – Harry odgadł.

Kiwnęła z namysłem głową. Kiwnęła i drugi raz. Zbierała się, żeby to powiedzieć – chyba od dawna, ciężar serca przemierzał ciało, usztywniając, i parował z powierzchni głowy. Dopiero w trakcie tego przestoju Harry poczuł zapach starych ksiąg, unosił się tu odwiecznie, jak pradawne, nieskore do ustępstw bóstwo.

– Powiedzmy, że... znalazłam sobie w tym roku dość dochodowe zajęcie – mówiła ściszonym głosem. – Potrzebowałam pieniędzy, a to chyba najszybsza droga, żeby je zdobyć.

– Ale co konkretnie robiłaś? – spytał Ron z marsem niezrozumienia na czole (Harry zrozumiał od razu, patrząc przez pryzmat plotek).

– No, wiesz... dorośli mają pewne potrzeby... seksualne. I ja je... w różnoraki sposób spełniam.

– Aaaach! – czoło wypogodziło się. – Prostytuujesz się!

– Ron, ciszej, kretynie! – walnęła go w ramię. – To nie do końca tak! Moje usługi są prominentne, wysokiej klasy – tłumaczyła niemal szeptem. – I korzystają z nich tylko nauczyciele.

– Ale to ciupciasz ich czy nie? – rudy drążył sprawę.

– To dość... skomplikowane, im wystarczy czasem... kończą nawet bez... nieważne! To jest objęte tajemnicą zawodową, Hagrid zakazał mi mówić.

– Hagrid? – zainteresował się Harry.

– Jest moim alfonsem.

– Hagrid to alfons?! – Ron podniósł głos. Pani Prince trzasnęła książką o blat stołu i wlepiła w mąciciela jadowite oczy. Miała strzec tu ciszy i porządku, a ten rudy gamoń wydzierał się na całą czytelnię, stanowił problem, błąd do naprawienia. Paru uczniów również któryś już raz z kolei zerknęło w ich kierunku.

– Uznałam, że to jakoś tak... rozejdzie się po kościach. Skoro to nauczyciele czerpią przyjemność z moich usług, a Hagrid jest jednym z nich, znają się, jego pośrednictwo nie tylko jest wskazane, ale dodaje mi otuchy.

– Hej – Weasley zarzucił ramię na oparcie krzesła, czarując oczami – czy to znaczy, że ja też mógłbym skorzystać z twoich usług? Warta grzechu z siebie suczka.

– Ron! – upomniała go, lecz zaraz po tym pozwoliła sobie na nerwowy śmiech. – No... teoretycznie tak. Musiałbyś pogadać z Hagridem. Planuje poszerzyć zakres moich usług i zrobić kampanię reklamową wśród starszych uczniów, wiecie, dochody będą większe i regularniejsze. Marzę o tym... już mam dość tych samych twarzy i tych samych, no wiecie...

Ron zmarszczył się, nie pojmując, lecz Harry złapał w lot, gdyż lotny z niego ptak:

– Czy ja wiem, wszystkim zwisa tak samo.

– Jesteś facetem, nie zrozumiesz tego!

– Dobra, Hermiona, masz rację, nie zrozumiem – skapitulował, Hermiona mówiła zbyt ciekawe rzeczy, żeby ją do siebie zrażać, jeszcze gotowa obrazić się i zamilknąć.

– Aaaach, zwisa... – Weasley pojął i charknął nosem ze śmiechu.

– Ale... – Harry nachylił się nad stołem – serio potrzebujesz gotówki? Na co ci ona?

– Och, muszę zebrać pewien fundusz. Potrzebuję bardzo dużej ilości pieniędzy, bo ja... skrzaty same się nie obronią, muszę przeprowadzić skuteczne działania uświadamiające. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, założę nawet własną organizację.

Ron dłubał w nosie, ale słowa Hermiony wytrąciły go z przyjemnego amoku.

– Ty to wszystko robisz... dla skrzatów?

– Mhm – kiwnęła głową.

– Ludzie zabijcie mnie – przysłonił twarz dłonią.

– Hermiona... – Harry jęknął – one _nie chcą_ być wyzwalane, długo gadałem o tym z Ronem i...

– Już to przerabialiśmy! To, że nie czujecie mojej idei, nie znaczy, że możecie mnie zniechęcać. Zabraniam wam! Ach... – zatrzęsła ciałem, pragnąc pozbyć się zalegającego w nim oparu trucizny – a w ogóle to już za dużo powiedziałam! Spadam stąd!

Wstała gwałtownie i oddaliła się.

Harry westchnął. Ciężko, oj ciężko. Obrócił głowę w kierunku Rona. Przyjaciel gapił się na niego z ekstremalnie ściągniętą twarzą, chyba zastygła tak już od dłuższego czasu, wyglądało to komicznie. Parsknęli śmiechem.

– Warto odwiedzić Hagrida – Harry zagadał. – Może wyciągniemy od niego więcej szczegółów. Zastanawia mnie, czy to jest do końca bezpieczne, nawet nie chodzi o to, co się dzieje za zamkniętymi drzwiami, tylko o aspekt prawny. Nie wiem, jak on to widzi, ale ja tu widzę wykorzystywanie nieletniej. Chodźmy jutro do niego, najlepiej zaraz po lekcjach.

– No – Ron przytaknął. – Miałbym w sumie z nim interes – przeczyścił gardło, odkasłując w pięść.

* * *

Ronowi odwaliło. Tak bardzo wyczekiwał tej wizyty, że gadał jakieś głupoty na lekcjach i przerwach, raz nawet, gdy Moody się odwrócił, Ron stanął na ławce i zrobił _grzybka_, zwanego również _karzełkiem_. Gdy zszedł, przybili z Seamusem żółwika. Magiczne oko Moody'ego stale czujne. Obaj dostali szlaban.

Wreszcie skończyły się ostatnie zajęcia (było zastępstwo z McGonagall, Harry'emu udało się wyczarować trochę większy nocniczek, cynowy, rozmiar dwa, na oko). Ron wybiegł z sali, machając ramionami jak opętaniec. Harry powlókł się za nim, przypomniało mu się, że za dwa dni już pierwsze zadanie. Plakietki z jego wizerunkiem oblegały zamek, stały się bytem wszędobylskim. Cedrik z kolei zyskał grono fanek.

Harry i Ron minęli właśnie na dziedzińcu grupkę trzpiotek, którym pozwalał, jedna za drugą, całować go w policzek, robiły to powoli i onirycznie, w obliczu takiej przystojności czas płynie inaczej. Mówił im jednak, że żadnej nie może oddać serca, gdyż skradła mu je Bella Swan. Pytał się, jaki mu polecają żel do włosów, cenił dziewczęce porady. Olejek do opalania również go interesował, zawodnik turnieju tłumaczył, że nie przepada za słońcem.

I pobiegli dalej przez błonia.

Gdy znaleźli się paręnaście kroków od chatki, wybiegł z niej Neville, zanosząc się urywanym, pełnym żałości szlochem. Minął ich bez słowa i udał się w kierunku zamku.

Zapukali. Otworzył im Hagrid, stary, dobry i poczciwy. Harry przekrzywił głowę, próbując dostrzec w nim coś z alfonsa, ale próby spełzły na niczym, niezależnie od kąta patrzenia.

– Siemacie, wchodźcie. Właśnie miałem iść z Kłem na spacer, ale można by coś wypić przed zażyciem ruchu.

Polał im wódki do kieliszków, zahaczając głową o zielska zwisające z sufitu. Odkąd skończyli lat czternaście, głównie tym ich tutaj raczył, urządzali sobie małe libacje. Hagrid uważał, że czternastolatek jest w pełni dojrzałą jednostką z wypracowanym systemem wartości, ukształtowanym sumieniem oraz posiadającą racjonalny i sprawny system osądu sytuacji. I właśnie w tej sprawie Harry tu przyszedł.

– Co tak wstrząsnęło Nevillem? – spytał Ron, gdy strzelił już sobie pierwszego szota.

– Uch, był do mnie, żeby się upewnić, cholibka, czy Hermiona naprawdę serwuje nauczycielom usługi. Gdy się dowiedział, poczuł, jak jakaś siła rozsadza go od środka, rozdziera na dwoje, tak powiedział. Łkał, że kocha Hermionę od pierwszej klasy i że nie zniesie myśli, że nauczyciele się do niej dobierają.

– Hagrid... – Harry wypowiedział z naciskiem imię gajowego. – Nie powinieneś o tym tak rozpowiadać wszem i wobec, to nie jest sprawa lekkiej wagi. My akurat wiemy o tym od Hermiony, ale skąd Neville się dowiedział? To chyba nie ty mu powiedziałeś?

– Jasna sprawa, że nie. Ja pary nie puszczam, wiem, że już o tym wiecie, dlatego gram w otwarte karty. Hermiona powiadomiła mnie o tym w liściku. Z kolei Neville gadał mi przed chwilą, że podsłuchiwał wczoraj waszą rozmowę w czytelni, użył Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu. Myślał, że to jakaś farsa, więc przybył upewnić się, czy to prawda najszczersza, to ja mu mówię, że tak. To on w płacz. To ja mu wódki. On w jeszcze większy płacz i ucieka. A potem wy. To ja wam wódki. I dalej znacie, bo rzecz do poznania dzieje się teraz – gdy Hagrid wstawiał się, mówił czasem zagadkowo. – Skarżył się też chłopaczyna, że nie dają mu spokoju z _Moodym_, ale o tym pewnie wiecie. Seamus i Dean cały czas włażą mu z tym na głowę. Cholibka, nie pamiętam, żeby moja młodość była taka ciężka. Mnie tam tylko z budy wywalili...

– Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam o tym? – Harry dopytał. – Że prowadzicie z Hermioną takie przedsięwzięcie.

– Hermiona mi zabroniła, cholibka.

– A to słuchaj, to ona ciupcia klientów czy nie? – wtrącił się Ron, opierając łokcie na stole, nawiązując komitywę.

– Tego też zakazała mi wam mówić.

– A to psotnica! Nam mówiła co innego – pokręcił rudą głową. – Trzeba będzie to wreszcie uzgodnić, tak dla jasności pełnej, wiecie.

Hagrid szczodrze polał w kieliszki, trochę rozlało się po naznaczonym zębem czasu stole. Łyknęli.

– Wiecie co, chłopaki? Powoli rozkręcam biznes, płaca gajowego jest... niezbyt satysfakcjonująca, a karma dla Kła sama się nie kupi. Zamierzam pobłąkać się po barach i imprezkach czarodziejów w poszukiwaniu świeżej krwi. Podopieczną w Hogwarcie mam, teraz zaatakowałbym ministerstwo, ale do tego potrzebuję osoby starszej. Chcecie, to zabiorę was ze mną, może podłapiecie fach, zobaczycie moją charyzmę, negocjacje i te sprawy... jak to się robi, jak gadać i te de.

Harry przytaknął, z uprzejmości wyłącznie, raczej nie planował być alfonsem. Z uprzejmości, tak, chociaż w sumie... to może być interesujące doświadczenie. Zobaczyć Hagrida, jak nagabuje dziewczynę, aby była damą do towarzystwa. Odepchnął tę wizję, bowiem przypomniał sobie, po co tu właściwie przybył.

– Hagridzie, wiem, że uważasz, że czternaście lat to w pełni ukształtowana jednostka, ale... jak daleko to ukształtowanie sięga? Picie alkoholu zrozumiem, ale... czy usługi seksualne to nie jest... przesadka?

– Co ty gadasz chłopie, pewno, że nie! – zaprzeczył żywiołowo gajowy.

– Właśnie, pogięło cię?! – podłapał Ron, biorąc stronę Hagrida. – A, właśnie, Hagrid, mógłbym skorzystać z usług Hermiony? Pewnie masz jakiś zobowiązujący formularzyk czy coś.

Kieł zaczął płaczliwe ujadać i drapać w drzwi.

– Oho, wypadło mi z głowy, cholibka – mruknął gajowy, westchnął i powstał ciężko ze stołka. – Weźmy go na dwór, bo się bidak zesra na podłogę.

– To procenty, Hagridzie – wyjaśnił mądrze Harry. – Potrafią namieszać w głowie.

Radosny Kieł biegał po Hogwardzkich trawach, szli sobie wzdłuż granicy Zakazanego Lasu.

– Harry, patrzysz przez pryzmat samego siebie – prawił gajowy, dzieląc się mądrościami. – Uważasz, że alkohol dla nieletnich jest w porządku, bo lubisz pić. Ale jak Hermiona chce sobie dorobić swoimi umiejętnościami, to już nie jest w porządku. I tylko dlatego, że ty byś z takich usług nie skorzystał. Powiem więcej. Nie skorzystałbyś tylko z takich usług, gdy _ona_ je wykonuje. To pryzmat przyjaźni. Pewnie jakby cię jakaś gorąca pannica wzięła za krawat, to byś nie odmówił.

– Kto mówi, że bym nie skorzystał z jej usług? – obruszył się. – Tylko że ona... jest za młoda! To nie kwestia żadnego pryzmatu!

– Jebane pryzmaty – westchnął Ron, idący na uboczu.

Milczące drzewa przyglądały się rozmowie. Niejedna szyszka trzasnęła pod stopami piechurów. Szło się miękko, niemal lekko podskakiwało.

– To po prostu pewne... zasady!

– Nie będę ci przypominał, ile już punktów regulaminu szkolnego złamałeś, cholibka, Dumbledore zapisuje to na specjalnej tablicy, obstawiamy sobie czasem, kiedy i które złamiesz następnie.

– To co innego, Hagridzie! Jest różnica między skostniałymi, bezsensownymi regułkami, a pewnymi prawidłami... natury!

– O jakich prawidłach mówisz, to nie wiem. W średniowieczu piętnastolatki to już wychowywały własne bachory.

– Ale teraz jesteśmy bardziej rozwinięci, psychika człowieka już nie jest nam aż tak obca. Och, no chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć. Hagridzie, ty jesteś starszy ode mnie! Powinieneś to czuć!

– Aleś się tego wieku uczepił, cholibcia! Za bardzo się na nim skupiasz, chłopie. On o niczym nie świadczy. I nie chcę tu sugerować, że jestem głupszy od ciebie, co to, to nie. Wiesz co, na te napięcia to dobrze by ci zrobiła przejażdżka na hipogryfie. Tak, tego ci właśnie trza. Odprężysz się, chcesz, to ci zaprezentuję darmowy przelot.

– Hipogryfie?

– Ano, hipogryfie. Zbieram fundusz na otwarcie takiego... ośrodka różnych pięknych stworzeń. Aragog zgodził się, że wraz z dziećmi będą wyprawiać pokazy tańca na pajęczynach. Mam też już hipogryfa – na nim będą przejażdżki.

– Taniec na rurze, taniec na pajęczynie... no tak, to się łączy – Ron zapiał, choć zadrżał na myśl o pajęczym pokazie. – Ty i Hermiona macie na jakimś punkcie fioła i potrzebujecie kasy, żeby wdrożyć dziwactwa w życie, a po drodze robicie jeszcze większe dziwactwa. To co, Hagridzie, mogę wziąć Hermionę w obroty? Zapłacę szczodrze, Harry mi pożyczy parę galeonów!

– Hej! – chłopak czuł się, po pierwsze, niezrozumiany, po drugie, wykorzystywany.

Niestety kolejny raz Hagrid nie mógł odpowiedzieć Ronowi – Kieł zaczął ujadać. Wpadł w rozpadlinę, gdy biegał po pobliskich skałkach. Gajowy popędził tam, by jak najszybciej uratować wiernego psa.

– A, właśnie! – zagrzmiał Hagrid z góry, ze skałek. – Jak tam przyszły mistrz turnieju? Pewnie już cię rozsadza adrenalinka! Dwa dni i staniesz w szranki z... – zachłysnął się, odkasłał. – No, nieważne. Dasz sobie radę, chłopie. Mówię ci, masz jak w banku zwycięstwo!

Harry zasępił się. Dopiero teraz poczuł, że źle zrobił, nie ucząc się niczego. I tu już nie pomoże drugi termin. Bo go nie będzie. Może już nie być żadnego terminu w jego życiu, jeśli pojutrze zginie. Klapnął na najniższym kamulcu skałki. Twardość wbiła mu się w kość ogonową, jednak twardszy kołek wbił mu teraz los w serce.

– Co jest, Harry? – Ron obserwował niebo.

– Nie nic, nic. Tak tylko jakoś tęskno i melancholijnie dziś.

– Ano – mruknął pomarszczony Ron, mrużąc oczy od światła, napinając usta i przyglądając się chmurom, leniwie dokądś zmierzającym. – Natura jest niesamowita, patrz, Harry, patrz w górę, patrz na chmury, widzisz? Dokąd one zmierzają? – klapnął obok Harry'ego, nadal gapiąc się na niebo. – Dokąd?

* * *

Ten fakt obijał się o wnętrze czaszki przy każdym kroku Harry'ego. Już jutro, pierwsze zadanie. Śniadania nie tknął. Na zajęciach czuł się wyobcowany, żywy trup, zamknął się w świecie stresujących zjaw – wyobrażeń. Porę obiadową przeleżał w pokoju wspólnym i rozmyślał o śmierci. Ron wtedy obżerał się w najlepsze i gdy wrócił do pokoju Gryfonów, udał się na poobiednią drzemkę. Padł na środku podłogi, nikt nie miał serca go budzić. Mocne chrapanie zakłócało Harry'emu myślenie o śmierci, więc uznał, że czas się przewietrzyć. Może świeże powietrze i odrobina ruchu odegnają złe samopoczucie i stres. Po drodze, na dziedzińcu, złapała go Hermiona.

– Cześć, Harry, gdzie idziesz?

– Cześć, a tak przed siebie. Byliśmy u Hagrida z Ronem wczoraj. Starałem się mu wyperswadować, że najlepszej rzeczy to on z tobą nie robi, ale...

– Harry! To moja sprawa! Mam prawo decydować o swoim życiu. Mam czternaście lat! Jestem... w pełni ukształtowaną jednostką.

– Na pewno według Hagrida. Pasujecie do siebie.

– Nie swataj nas od razu! To tylko mój alfons. No i przyjaciel. Chociaż odkąd zaczął serwować nam wódkę, nie odnajduję się wśród was.

– No tak, odnajdujesz się w nieco innych klimatach. Wolisz pikantniejsze smaki.

Szli ramię w ramię, powitały ich błonia, a następnie skraj lasu w pobliżu skałki, w której uwiązł Kieł. Drzewo stanowiło wyśmienite oparcie dla pleców, o dziwo, nie nazbyt twarde, może akurat plecki łaknęły solidnej, zwartej, choć kanciastej powierzchni i doznania stały się poprzeinaczane, pragnienie zamroczyły zmysły.

Harry przesuwał dłonią w trawie, łaskotało. Opowiedział, co zastał, gdy wczoraj w nocy wszedł do dormitorium. Nad łóżkiem Neville'a ktoś wyczarował rurkowy neon w kształcie penisa. Neon lewitował w powietrzu, czasem podskakiwał, a z górnej części nierzadko tryskała fontanienka.

– Neville ponoć próbował to usunąć, ale to jakaś silna magia, ktoś się przyłożył. Nie spał tej nocy w swoim łóżku, pobiegł gdzieś beczeć. Neon dawał po oczach, więc też się nie wyspałem.

– Kto mógł to zrobić?

– Nie sądzę, że Seamus, choć to do niego najbardziej pasuje. Ale nie ogarnia na tyle magii. Możliwe, że to Dean, kumaty jest chłopak, ale to z kolei nie w jego stylu. Nie wiem jednak, kto inny mógłby to zrobić.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i coś tam miauknęła, że jak się zakradnie do ich sypialni, to spróbuje usunąć złośliwy urok.

– A ty... – wymierzyła w niego palec – powinieneś się uczyć! Masz! Mam ze sobą podręczny przewodnik po złych urokach.

Wcisnęła w zaskoczone dłonie i, o dziwo, Harry zaczął czytać! W miarę jednak zapoznawania się ze skomplikowanymi opisami przeciwzaklęć oczy same się zamykały.

– Her-mi-jona – nagle ktoś wydukał tuż za ich plecami.

Zza pnia wychylał się Wiktor Krum i przyglądał się włosom Hermiony. Musiała przyznać, że całkiem dobrze wypowiedział imię. Spojrzała przychylniej, a Bułgar dosiadł się obok. Przesunęła się do przodu i obróciła lekko, minęła moda na opieranie się o kanciasty pniak, plecki się nasyciły. Wiktor oparł się więc, utrzymując jednak dystans względem Harry'ego, był od niego oddalony o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni na obwodzie drzewa. Pozwolił drżeć swym zatroskano-romantyczno-tęsknym oczom, które wlepił w dziewczynę. Harry, siedzący teraz za tymi ptaszkami miłości, na wysokości szczeliny rozdzielającej ich ciała, zerknął na scenkę. Wstrząsnęło nim obrzydzenie, wyciągając język niemal na brodę. Zaczepił wzrok na kartach małej książeczki, pragnąć znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd.

– Cześć, Wiktor, co tam?

– Her-mi-jon, moja luba – wydukał. – Kwiat dla ciebie.

Umieścił kwiatek za delikatnym uchem, muskając dłonią policzek. Odgarnął loki, żeby ozdoba lepiej się prezentowała.

– Ty piękna.

– A, tak... – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się nieporadnie. – Już to mówiłeś parę razy na korytarzu. Paręnaście.

– Ja do ciebie mówię więcej. Ja do ciebie mówię spojrzeniami. Na ucztach. Mówię ci, co moje serce skrywa. A skrywa, że jesteś piękna i ja to mówię. Oczami.

Ułożył kila zdań pod rząd i nawet wplótł metaforę. Poczuła dumę. Bułgarski byczek okazywał oznaki złożonego myślenia. To już dawało podstawy do jakiegoś związku. Albo przelotnego romansu chociaż.

– Twoja skóra jak mleko ze szpikiem kostnym.

– Ach, mówi się _jak krew z mlekiem_.

Zepsuł dobry początek, ale postanowiła nie zniechęcać. Chociaż w sumie... to trochę urocze, że tak myli słowa i zbitki. Mogłaby go uczyć, karmić mlekiem z butelki i przewijać. Uczyć, jak się poprawnie wypowiada zdania. Potem nastąpiłaby nauka klecenia dłuższych kwestii, może na bazie jakiejś sztuki teatralnej, bądźmy kreatywni, idźmy z duchem polotu, bawmy się, ikra, ikra wszem i wobec.

Hermiona poszła o krok dalej i doszła do wniosku, że szpik kostny jest nawet romantyczny. Uśmiechnęła się i zatrzepotała do romantyka rzęsami.

– Mój buziak, niech nie zapomnisz o nim.

Zaczął zbliżać twarz do ust lubej. W tym momencie głowa Harry'ego wsunęła się między ich lica. Zasnął i osunął się w bok po pniaku. Rozdziawione usta wyeksponowane dla Hermiony, zaś dla Kruma przypadły rozczochrane włosy z tyłu czerepu. Odstające kosmki sprężyście uginały się na nosie Wiktora.

– Psuje twój przyjaciel! – stwierdził Wiktor, całkowicie zatracając się we własnym akcencie, wstał, gwałcąc spokój, spojrzał na lubą i odszedł.

Hermiona zaśmiała się i jeszcze bardziej rozczochrała śpiącego przyjaciela.

* * *

Dopiero na jakiś kwadrans przed kolacją Harry'ego oświeciło, że naprawdę należy się trochę pouczyć. Rozgrzewka zaliczona – z książeczką Hermiony. Poszedł do biblioteki, nabrał masę książek i... zaczęło się! Przed nim całonocny maraton wkuwania! Zasnął po dwóch stronach, z głową spoczywającą na otwartej księdze.

Tymczasem tej nocy Hermiona przebrana w zmechacony płaszcz udała się do dzisiejszego klienta. Zeszła do lochów i weszła do sali, w której odbywały się zajęcia z eliksirów. Drzwi otwarte, Snape jej oczekiwał. Rozpalił tu mnóstwo świec, bulgotały też rozmieszczone chaotycznie kociołki ze święcącymi miksturami, naznaczając pomieszczenie lawendowym zapachem. Rozświetlały wnętrze na czerwono, a z powierzchni płynu unosiły się serduszka utworzone z zabarwionego dymu. Z kociołków pryskały czasem ciche iskierki.

Rozebrała się z płaszcza i usiadła na drewnianym krześle, skrzypnęło. Zapach był piękny. Czekała może z pięć minut, gdy do sali wsunął się znikąd posępny nauczyciel. Trzymał się nadal krawędzi drzwi, trochę jakby nie dowierzał, zrodziło się napięcie. Szata załopotała, pewny krok wybrzmiał w sali. Usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko.

Przebrała się specjalnie w jego ulubione seksi wdzianko. Asymetryczna sukienka na jedno ramię do połowy uda z cienkiej, błyszczącej skórki. Dopasowana do ciała. Na górze, od okolic obojczyków, materiał stawał się prześwitujący i kusząco odsłaniał ciało, lekko je sobą przyciemniając.

– Tuszę, że masz na sobie literalnie tylko i wyłącznie tę sukienkę? – spytał nauczyciel swym głębokim głosem.

– Mhm – mruknęła zachęcająco, założyła nogę na nogę.

– I nic ponad nią?

– Nic.

Snape wstał, patrząc na kształtne ciało. Hermiona rozkrzyżowała nogi i powstała, falując subtelnie korpusem. Severus podszedł do niej, na pół kroku. Sięgnął w dół i złapał za materiał sukienki na samym dole, pomiędzy udami. Dziewczyna uroczo zamrugała. Pomiął go chwilę w dłoni, lepkość ręki zlała się ze śliskością ubioru. Rozprostował palce i przejechał zmysłowo dłonią po materiale, po podbrzuszu, brzuchu, zatrzymał na wysokości mostka.

Wodził długo i delikatnie dłonią po dorodnych kształtach, gapiąc się tam, gdzie akurat dotykał. Naciągał materiał w różnych miejscach, żeby się odpowiednio marszczył. Te rozmaitości zdawały się go fascynować. Wreszcie przytknął czoło do jej obojczyka i kontynuował spełniający go akt. Hermiona spojrzała na sufit, zazwyczaj proces macania trwał nawet pół godziny, cierpliwości zatem, dziewczyno. Snape był najnudniejszym klientem, jeśli miał jakąś fantazję, to głęboko stłumioną.

Nauczyciel pracował obiema dłońmi, były już chyba wszędzie, ale nigdzie mocno, wszędzie delikatnie. Z ust zaczął wydobywać się cichy jęk, ciało drżało. Nie przestawał raczyć obleczonego w skórę ciała swym dotykiem. Jęki przerodziły się nagle w cykliczne ryki przypominające jelenia. Profesor ugiął nogi – czoło osunęło się z obojczyka między piersi dziewczyny – sapał i ryczał. Potężny, przeciągły ryk! Głowa odskoczyła do tyłu! Padł blady na podłogę!

Hermiona nachyliła się nad nim. Z wrażeń stracił chyba przytomność. Tym razem zajęło mu krócej, nieco ponad kwadrans bodaj. Zadowolona ze swej pracy przysłoniła ciało płaszczem i zmierzała ku łóżku w sypialni, aby wyspać się tej nocy.

* * *

Harry podniósł głowę – wisiała nad nim spięta twarz. Pani Prince nacierała biodrem na łokieć śpiocha i podpierała się pod boki. Stopa w laczku nerwowo klepała w podłogę. Uniósł głowę jeszcze wyżej, strąk śliny zwisał mu z wargi i opadał na stronę książki, na której sobie błogo spoczywał. Strąk rozciągnął się. Bibliotekarka nie wytrzymała.

– Przychodzą, wrzeszczą o jakichś alfonsach, a potem jeszcze ślinią książki! Tego już za wiele, wynocha! – wygoniła Pottera, co rusz trzepiąc krnąbrnego cielaka.

Obolały i zaspany chłopak chciał pójść się umyć i ogarnąć. W szkole panowała jakaś dziwna pustka.

Spotkał Seamusa nieopodal łazienki.

– Harry, wszyscy już są! Turniej zaraz się zaczyna!

– Ja pierdziu... – chlasnął dłonią w czoło. – Zapomniałem.

Pobiegli na błonia, bo gdzieś tam odbywało się pierwsze zadanie, podług słów Seamusa. Stopień olewactwa Pottera sięgnął chyba granic.

– Dlaczego Prince mi nie powiedziała?! Widziałem się z nią w bibliotece!

– Kto ją tam wie, jest zdziwaczała. Obchodzą ją tylko książki. Reszta to tylko cienie, a uczniowie to już w ogóle podludzie.

Dotarli do jeziora. Finnigan pognał na rozstawione tu dziś trybuny, przepychając się, by zająć jak najlepsze miejsce. Wachlował łokciami, walcząc z piszczącymi nastolatkami. Harry zaś udał się na brzeg, gdzie stała już trójka reprezentantów. Pozdrowił Cedrika skinieniem głowy, uśmiechnął się do Fleur, Kruma olał. Dumbledore chyba pozdrowił go z trybun dystyngowanym, ledwo zauważalnym z tej odległości skinieniem. Ron i Hermiona żywiołowo machali, ramiona przyjaciół ginęły jednak w gąszczu innych dopingujących uczniów.

Na osobnych trybunach, w loży VIP-ów, zasiadali między innymi Bartemiusz Crouch oraz sam minister magii. Crouch właśnie wstawał. Dotknął różdżką boku szyi i przemówił:

– Skoro jesteśmy już w komplecie, pragnę oficjalnie rozpocząć Turniej Trójmagiczny. Żeby nie czynić rzeczy długą, przedstawię uczestnikom zasady pierwszego zadania. Waszym zadaniem, jedynym, lecz nieprostym zadaniem, jest wyrzucić jak najwięcej kaczek na wodzie jeziora za pomocą tenisówki. Musi to być koniecznie but typu tenisówka! Innej opcji nie przewiduję i stanowczo odradzam, powtarzam, stanowczo odradzam wykonania rzutu innym rodzajem buta! Każdy reprezentant może oddać tylko jeden rzut, a ilość punktów jaką otrzyma, wyznaczy liczba dziesięciokrotnie większa od liczby odbić tenisówki od powierzchni jeziora. Rzecz jasna moment, w którym but zatonie, nie będzie się liczył jako odbicie! Wygranym będzie zawodnik z największą liczbą punktów! Proszę reprezentantów o gotowość. Po wystrzale armaty możecie zabrać się do działania! Życzę wszystkim powodzenia, a publice dobrego, kształtującego widowiska i wyśmienitej zabawy!

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście! Spojrzał na swoje stopy. Jak pięknie opinały się na nich młodzieżowe tenisówki! Nigdy nie był tak zadowolony ze swego ubioru jak dziś. Zlustrował obuwie rywali, nikt! Nikt nie mógł pochwalić się tenisówkami, oprócz niego! Niego, radosnego, spełnionego niego! Cedrik pobladł, blondyna nerwowo przebierała palcami po różdżce, Krum garbił się, posępnie zagryzając szczęki.

Armata wystrzeliła i Harry zaczął się śmiać, i to był śmiech tak czystego szczęścia, że świecące drobinki zaczęły wylatywać z jego ciała. Potężna, dawno zapomniana magia. Widownia pokazywała sobie palcami magiczne kuleczki wydobywające się z ciała reprezentanta Hogwartu. Mogli coś takiego obserwować po raz pierwszy w życiu, i najprawdopodobniej po raz ostatni. Rzadka, bardzo rzadka magia. To dopiero widowisko, niespotykane. Nikt nie zareagował żywiołowo, tu i ówdzie zasłonięte usta, lecz wszystko przyobleczone w całun misternego spokoju.

Bartemiusz nie dowierzał własnym oczom. Zdjął czapkę, szczęka by mu opadła, gdyby miał mniejszą kontrolę nad ciałem, lub odznaczał się mniejszą elegancją. Dumbledore drgnął. Wyciągnął dłoń, aby zbadać z odległości migoczące drobinki otaczające ucznia. Sapnął i przytknął dłoń do piersi, jak oparzony, lecz po policzku spływała pojedyncza łza. Łza lśniąca wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, tak szczęśliwej nigdy jeszcze nie uronił. Chciał schować twarz w dłoniach, a potem wetknąć ją między nogi i wypłakać się jak nigdy w życiu. Zrobiłby tak, niechybnie by zrobił, gdyby był sam. Lecz teraz musiał stwarzać pozory, więc harda twarz celowała w ziemię, kropla spływała, zginęła w lesie brody, a wewnątrz – rozsadzające eksplozje rozkosznej ekstazy. Najspokojniejsze eksplozje tego świata, najbardziej harmoniczne. Albus był bardzo wrażliwy na ten rodzaj magii, inni mogli tego tak nie odczuwać i uznać, że jest dziwakiem, gdyby nagle jął płakać.

Wreszcie Harry odetchnął, całkowicie rozluźniony. Boże, co za uczucie ulgi i uczucie... dopasowania. Przebywania tu i teraz, przebywania w odpowiednim miejscu i w odpowiednim czasie. Świecące drobinki oddalały się od niego, chcąc zaznać uroków świata, jednak im dalej się znajdowały, tym bardziej słabło ich światło i tym niżej i bardziej chwiejnie leciały. W końcu wsiąkły w ziemię, nie dolatując nawet do trybun. Czerpały siłę z chłopaka, nie mogły wytrzymać na tym świecie oddalone od niego, choć tego pragnęły.

Nigdzie się nie spieszył. Usiadł na trawie, wsparł się rękoma za plecami i obserwował poczynania przeciwników. Spiekota poranka grzała ciało, wraz z chlupotem wody przywodziły na myśl wakacyjną atmosferę. Kto by pomyślał, że zadanie turniejowe nie dość, że okaże się łatwe, to jeszcze tak sielankowe.

Cedrik pierwszy otrząsnął się z marazmu. Zatrząsł głową, burza włosów zafalowała. Chyba wpadł właśnie na jakiś pomysł, bo twarz nabrała kolorów, a oczy zalśniły drapieżnie. Stanął mocniej na nogach, napiął uda i pośladki. Uśmiechnął się, ciesząc się swym młodzieńczym ciałem, czując znów wigor. Wymierzył ramię z różdżką ku górze.

– _Accio tenisówka siostry!_ – ryknął ile sił w śwarnych płucach.

Nie minęła minuta i już nad głowami widowni świsnął but. Musiała lecieć szybko, gdyż przyleciała aż z Londynu, gdzie mieszkała młodsza siostra.

I już Diggory ważył w dłoni but. Widownia oszalała, klaskała i wyła wniebogłosy. Cedrik zachęcał ich do tego, gwiazdorząc i machając zachęcająco ramionami. W końcu uspokoiło się nieco i młodzian uznał, że czas oddać rzut. Poprawił fryzurę, puścił oczko jakiejś damie na trybunach (choć tego dostrzec nie mogła z takiej odległości) i brzeg jeziora powitał pierwszego zawodnika. Woda niemal dotykała butów.

Zamierzył się, wymierzył, obliczył i rzucił! But zatonął przy pierwszym kontakcie z wodą.

– Proszę! – Cedrik odwrócił się w stronę trybun na ugiętych nogach, machał łapami. – Dajcie mi drugą szansę! Proszę!

Bartemiusz mrugnął oczyma, przypominało to tik. Poruszył ustami, jakby zaswędział go nos. Przytknął różdżkę do szyi.

– Ze względu na ogromny urok osobisty i przystojność Cedrika przypisuje mu się możliwość drugiego rzutu!

Cedrik zatrząsł głową. Odkąd przyleciała tenisówka siostry, oddał się dość głupiej fantazji. Wyobraził sobie, że _nie udał_ mu się rzut. Że but od razu zatonął. Przecież to absurd!

Zamachnął się, kapciowaty but pomknął w stronę wody. Odbił się raz. Zawirował i odbił się górną częścią drugi raz. Utonął przy trzecim styku z wodą.

Burza oklasków. Cedrik odtańczył taniec zwycięzcy, wplatając w niego elementy poppingu, i spojrzał na rywali, unosząc wyzywająco podbródek.

– Pan Diggory otrzymuje dwadzieścia punktów! – zrelacjonował Crouch.

Fleur gryzła się z myślami, przygotowywała się do rzucenia jakiegoś czaru. Krum pocił się i pocił, ale chyba rozsadzała go pustka, co było dość paradoksalne. Ten paradoks wymalowany miał na twarzy. Patrzył tępo w ziemię i twarzą zasysał przestrzeń, chcąc nią zapełnić tę pustkę w sobie.

I wreszcie chyba zrozumiał. Nic nie wymyśli. Skąd niby ma przyzwać tenisówkę? Nie znał nikogo, kto nosił takie buty, nie był nawet pewien, czy dobrze umie zaklęcie przyzwania.

Całe ciało stało się sztywne. Nie! Nie zawiedzie Karkarowa. Nie zawiedzie Durmstrangu. Zdjął swojego bułgarskiego buciora i cisnął nim w wodę. Odbił się raz, a potem utonął.

Nagle z ziemi wyrosły cztery przerażające istoty, tak, że otoczyły bułgarskiego byczka. Byli to masywni, bezkształtni, rośli ludzie, całkowicie szarzy, bez żadnych wyraźnych znaków szczególnych, nawet oczy zlewały się z szarością ciała, jak zalane farbą. Nie mieli ust.

Cztery istoty złapały Kruma, zaciskając na nim pięści jak kamulce, i odciągnęły szamoczącego się na bok. Rzuciły nim na glebę i zaczęły okładać pięściami. Wiktor ryczał i starał się bronić, ale w starciu z kreaturami, i to czterema, wynik był przesądzony.

Harry'ego zdziwił trochę obrót spraw.

– Mówiłem, że nie warto próbować oszustw – Bartemiusz oznajmił z satysfakcją, zwielokrotniając moc głosu zaklęciem. – Wzniesione zostały magiczne bariery i czyny zawodników znajdują odzwierciedlenie w zaporze. Akcja zawsze napotyka na reakcję. Pan Krum nie otrzymuje punktów.

Fluer przełknęła ślinę. W akompaniamencie stęków, kwileń i ryków bitego Wiktora podeszła do kamienia. Machnęła różdżką, mrucząc zaklęcie. Głazik przeistoczył się w tenisówkę bez sznurówek. Widocznie te były już zbyt miękkie i dziewczyna nie dała rady wytworzyć ich z materii kamienia. No cóż, ważne, że dzierżyła w dłoni but.

_Krum nie dostał ani jednego punktu_ – kalkulował Harry. _Za to dostaje niezłe bęcki. W naturze zawsze występuje równowarta wymiana, a pustka musi zostać zapełniona._

Reprezentantka Beauxbatons weszła do wody, zestresowana zapomniała się zatrzymać w odpowiednim miejscu, i jako trzecia wykonała rzut. But odbił się dwa razy – tak samo jak Cedrika.

Utonął.

Gdy chlupot ustał, czubek głowy Fleur zajął się strzelistym słupem ognia. Wrzasnęła. Spanikowała i zamiast wskoczyć do wody pognała na trawę. Tłukła głową w glebę i ocierała się o nią, zanosząc suchym płaczem. Nieporadne to próby zduszenia ognia, ciężko walczyć w strachu.

Po całym jeziorze rozległ się złośliwy śmieszek. To Crouch znowu wzmocnił swój głos.

– But panny Delacour widocznie miał pewne mankamenty i nie został zaklasyfikowany przez zaporę jako pełnoprawna tenisówka. Uznam jednak, w drodze wyjątku, że przysługuje jej dziesięć punktów, pomimo dwóch odbić, które wykrzesała – zaśmiał się krótko.

Harry'ego trochę dziwiła cała ta sytuacja. Bartemiusz zdawał się wypowiadać komunikaty z radością i satysfakcją, jakby tylko na taki przebieg spraw czekał. To jakaś jedna wielka farsa, ten cały Turniej można zmieszać z gównem i spuścić w klozecie.

Fleur dyszała i leżała jak zabita, wypaliło jej włosy na czubku czaszki, sadza osadziła się na twarzy. Kruma dalej boksowały przerażające istoty, pogodził się ze swym losem, nie stawiał oporu, czasem jeszcze tylko któraś z kończyn podrygiwała. Cedrik stał na uboczu i zakrywał usta poprzecznie ustawioną dłonią. Wyglądał na wstrząśniętego.

Harry wstał w końcu z siadu i podszedł do granicy jeziora. Zdjął but ze stopy. Poruszył filuternie palcami w samej skarpecie. Zawładnęło nim pragnienie sprezentowania im wszystkim przedstawienia, szopki. Wypiął się lekko i podrapał w tyłek. Odwrócił się frontem do trybun.

– Pierdolić system! – podniósł tenisówkę za sznurówki wysoko do góry. But pobujał się w powietrzu. Ależ miał frajdę. I Harry, i but.

– Pierdolić system! – zawtórowała cała publika. Tylko dyrektor Hogwartu skrył twarz za dłonią, pochylając głowę.

Harry wyszczerzył się. Do ostatniego momentu trzymał kontakt wzrokowy z publiką. Aż nie ruszył za siebie, w kierunku jeziora. Wykonał dynamiczny rozbieg, rozpoczynając go od efektownego pół obrotu.

– Dziękuję, Ron – wyszeptały usta, gdy gnał ku wodzie.

Cisnął tenisówką.

Plask!

Plask!

Plask!

Plask!

Plask!

Chlup...

Pięć odbić.

Publika wstała, szaleństwo, wiwaty, skandowanie.

– Pan Potter otrzymuje pięćdziesiąt punktów, tym samym zwyciężając pierwszą konkurencję! – oznajmił głośno Crouch. – Ogłaszam koniec pierwszego zadania!

Ludzie wypadli z trybun i otoczyli Harry'ego. Zwycięzca szczerzył się, spojrzał z wyższością na smutnego, bladego Cedrika stojącego z boku, _w kącie_. Uczniowie mijali Kruma, na którym wciął wyżywały się stwory, wzięli Harry'ego na lektykę z ramion i podrzucali do góry.

– Po-tter! Po-tter! – skandowali.

Harry śmiał się, przestraszył się, że przez rozgardiasz wrzucą go do jeziora, ale uczucie bycia podrzucanym pięknie smakował zmysłami. Góra, dół. Góra, dół. Ciekawe doznania rozchodziły się od żołądka, przemierzanie powietrza hańbiło fryzurę, niszcząc jej strukturę.

Nikt tego nie zauważył – z głębin wody wynurzył się jakiś kształt. Dostrzegł to tylko Albus, który dotąd elegancko klaskał, zadowolony z postępów Harry'ego. Kształt powoli zbliżał się do brzegu, niesiony delikatnymi falami. Dyrektor od razu zareagował, gdy tylko poznał, czym obiekt był.

– Ciii-szaaa! – ryknął. Miał ogromny autorytet i pokaźne płuca (śpiewał w chórze), nie musiał nawet używać czaru, by głos stał się silniejszy. Podbiegł do brzegu razem z innymi nauczycielami. Uczniowie odstawili Harry'ego i przyglądali się, co się dzieje.

Do brzegu, z głębin, przybiło ciało. Dumbledore wyciągnął je na trawę, otoczyli ich gapie. Na ziemi leżał cały zsiniały Neville. Od kostki biegł przywiązany do niej sznur, który w pewnym miejscu wyglądał na urwany. Nauczyciele od razu zaczęli reanimację wspomaganą czarami. Wszystko jednak na nic się zdało. Chłopak nie żył.

– Patrzcie – McGonagall sięgnęła ku drugiej kostce Neville'a. Miał do niej przywiązaną buteleczkę, do której włożono kartkę papieru. Odkorkowała ją i przeczytała:

_Uwiązałem się do kamienia, choć chciałem, uwiązać się do „niej", tej wspaniałej. Ona jednak wiązała gdzie indziej. Obyście nigdy mnie nie znaleźli. Tam na dnie jest o wiele lepiej._

Minerwa odczytywała wiadomość raz po raz, doszukując się głębi. Jedyne co dało się wywnioskować, to że sznur musiał pęknąć i Neville, przywiązany do kamienia ciągnącego na dno, wypłynął. Crouch dywagował, że to na pewno jedna z tenisówek przecięła sznur, gdy tonęła, lecz nie brano na poważnie jego wymysłów.

– Cóż to za _ona_? – głowiła się Minerwa. – I o co chodzi z tym _wiązaniem gdzie indziej_?

Hermiona przygryzła wargę i zamknęła usta i nos w klatce z rąk. Dobrze, że ta reakcja była naturalna w obliczu śmierci kolegi, gdyż to nie tylko przykry zgon powodował u niej uniesienie emocjonalne.

– Niezbicie to śmierć z miłości, moja droga, Minerwo, niestety, takie rzeczy się zdarzają – zawyrokował Dumbledore, masując nasadę nosa. – Prawdopodobnie _wiązanie_ zostało użyte tu metaforycznie. Możliwe, że jego luba związała się już z kimś innym – wyjaśnił mądrze. – Harry, gratuluje ci zwycięstwa, przyznasz jednak, że w zaistniałych okolicznościach, nie powinniście zbytnio dzisiaj świętować. Proszę zanieść ciało pana Longbottoma do zamku i powiadomić jego rodzinę. Harry, mogę cię prosić na słówko?

Przytaknął i oddalili się od zgiełku. Zwycięstwo Pottera zostało odsunięte na bok, nikt się już nim nie interesował. Wszyscy teraz drążyli temat Neville'a.

Dyrektor z uczniem kroczyli ku budynkowi szkoły. Harry słuchał, co Dumbledore miał mu do powiedzenia.

– Ach, ta miłość, miłość, młodość i wrząca krew. Neville utonął w swym zakochaniu straceńca nie jako pierwszy i nie jako ostatni. Wielu z nas, starych, też to dotyka, już ja zdaję sobie sprawę, że dobrze o tym wiesz, Harry. Panna Granger na pewno z wypiekami na twarzy opowiadała tobie i panu Weasley'owi o swoich podbojach, które, śmiem przypuszczać, były czymś więcej niż tylko jałową usługą, tak, w tej branży potrzeba serca, wiele serca. Tylko szczere zachowania są prawdziwe, to logiczne, czyż nie? Wzmiankowała pewnie też tożsamość swych klientów, więc myślę, że mogę otwarcie o tym mówić. My, nauczyciele Hogwartu, też toniemy w naszych żądzach i namiętnościach. Tyle że dzieje się to powoli, bardzo powoli i subtelnie, nasza krew to nie to, co krew Neville'a. Swoją drogą, nie kusiło ciebie i Ronalda skorzystać z usług panny Granger? Ach, mniejsza z tym, mój drogi. Wyobrażam sobie, co dzieje się w twojej głowie, ale musisz zrozumieć, że miłość, pasja i namiętność nie znają wieku. Czy ty się naprawdę dziwisz, Harry, że nasi nauczyciele, ci zamknięci, zatopieni w murach zamku straceńcy, nie chcą żyć w celibacie? Toniemy naraz w smutkach i drobnych uciechach, takie jest nasze życie.

Harry chciał odpowiadać na bieżąco na pytania profesora: nie, nie dziwi się nauczycielom; myślał o skorzystaniu z usług przyjaciółki; ale ona wcale nie opowiadała o swojej pracy z pasją, robiła to tylko dla zarobku i szczytnej idei. Jednak dyrektor nie dał ku temu sposobności.

Albus cmoknął. Wyjął dropsa i uraczył słodyczą podniebienie. Poczęstował Harry'ego, ale ten podziękował.

– Widzisz, Harry. Hermiona jest wyjątkowo dojrzała jak na swój wiek, nie tylko umysłowo. Ona jest jakby stworzona do tego, co robi. Pasja jest w niej zamknięta jak owad w bursztynie. To piękne. Odpowiedni człowiek na odpowiednim stanowisku. Czasem to słyszymy, czasem się coś takiego zdarza. Tyle że ten jej owad wydostaje się z bursztynu, kiedy tego trzeba, i sieje, no, nie skłamię, jeśli powiem, że radość. To lwica i drapieżniczka skryta w powabnym ciele potulnej łani. Powiem ci, Harry – zamyślił się – wspomnienia to zabawna sprawa. Możemy je okiełznać, zamknąć w Myślodsiewni kiedy chcemy, ale... niektóre są tak żywe i jaskrawe oraz... dobitne i ważne, że... paradoksalnie uciekają nam, są tak silne, że wyzwalają się z klatki naszych głów i stają się niemal autonomiczne! Czasem wspomnienia nas opuszczają i mogą nawiedzać we śnie przypadkowych ludzi, z pozoru przypadkowych. Coś we wspomnieniu musi być, co interesuje tę osobę, żeby mogła wpłynąć do jego umysłu podczas snu. Pewnie zastanawiasz się, czy mi jakieś wspomnienie uciekło... och, Harry. I to nie raz – spojrzał znad okularów i zaśmiał się sympatycznie. – Nie raz.

Jakiś czas temu weszli do zamku, lecz minęli przed chwilą skrętek do gabinetu dyrektora, do którego Harry myślał, że zmierzają.

– Profesorze, gdzie my właściwie idziemy? – spytał.

– Do kuchni, wiesz... zawsze chciałem spróbować _pofikać_ ze skrzatami. Są może trochę służalcze, ale założę się, że nie brak im fantazji do zabaw – otworzył drzwi do kuchni Hogwartu. – Ale nie chciałbym tego robić sam, do pewnych wyzwań potrzebny jest czasem kompan. Mam nadzieję, że nie czujesz się wykorzystany i potowarzysz mi?

Harry stanął, zawahał się.

– Chodź – zachęcił gestem. – Pozwól sobie utonąć.

– Pan profesor wejdzie. Ja może zaraz dołączę.

– Na pewno?

Kiwnął głową.

– Niech będzie.

Dyrektor wszedł do kuchni i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Harry podszedł do okna, usiadł na kamiennym otworze okiennym i spojrzał na niebo.

Ron miał rację. Te chmury dokądś zmierzają. Harry tak bardzo pragnął dowiedzieć się dokąd. Jednak ogromną przyjemność sprawiało również obserwowanie ich czystego dryfu. Gdzieś w końcu dolecą, pragnął wiedzieć gdzie, lecz tak samo mocno pragnął nigdy tego się nie dowiedzieć i tylko przypatrywać się, jak suną po nieboskłonie, na wyżynach wyżyn nieskończonej sumy potencjałów i możliwości.


	2. Biała Otchłań

Harry leżał zszokowany, z pięścią włożoną do ust. No, _metaforycznie_. Jednak w pełni dosłownie szeroko rozwierał ślepia, wpatrując się w ciemność i nic nie widząc, czyli dokładnie to, czego się spodziewał. Gdyby życie zawsze odznaczało się taką prostotą. Lecz nie ma lekko. Neville się utopił, ta poczciwina, tak brak tej duszyczki.

Szok, zaskoczenie, nie przewidzisz, nawet Trelawney, nawet gdyby miała nie jedną, a dwie kule – kuleczki (tak jak każdy mężczyzna ma). Dumbledore z kolei pokazał swe drugie oblicze, dość... frywolne, nawet zbereźne, chłopak by rzekł. Harry zdobył się na odwagę, aby wejść z rozochoconym dyrektorem wtedy do kuchni. Oczywiście nie chciał nic uskuteczniać, nigdzie rączek nie planował wkładać ani też nikomu by na to nie pozwalał. No cóż, kto by pomyślał, że skrzaty są tak elastyczne? Tak... o mój Boże... _chętne_.

Choć Potter domyślał się, co nimi powodowało. Służalczość, pragnienie przypodobania się autorytetowi. Tak je zakodowała natura, ani krztyny w nich fantazji, wszystko to takie wymuszone, sztuczne. Ale oczywiście Dumbledore, po wszystkim, cały w skowronkach, w podskokach, w rumieńcach i wychwalał skrzaty ponad wszystkie magiczne stworzenia. Trąbił niemal na cały Hogwart, Harry chował ze wstydu uszy za kołnierz. Nawet je rękoma ugniatał, by głębiej weszły. Co za sromota. Czy dyrektor zawsze tak musi o każdej tajemnicy trąbić? Nic przed nim się nie ukryje, a on sam z niczym również się nie chowa. On, schowany nieśmiało w szafie, bo coś przeskrobał? Nie... to raczej domena Pottera – ukrywanie się, łamanie regulaminu, a potem zgrywanie głupiego. _Nie ja wrzuciłem nazwisko do czary, to nie ja!_ No, w sumie to akurat była prawda.

Czekało go kolejne zadanie Turnieju, w pierwszym wprost zabłyszczał i wykonał rzut z taką klasą. Również buntownicze hasło, które wszyscy podłapali, okrasiło wystąpienie – nie zapomni tego do końca życia. Nawet sam Bartemiusz Crouch pogratulował mu i w tajemnicy zapowiedział, że następne wyzwanie to już nie będzie takie _kizi-mizi_. Puścił po tym oczko i zniknął gdzieś za drzewami, idąc na spacer po Zakazanym Lesie.

W końcu wzrok przyzwyczaił się do ciemności i chłopak ujrzał zarysy przedmiotów w dormitorium. Tak też chyba jest z mrokiem szeroko pojętym. Gdy obcujemy z nim wystarczająco długo, dostrzegamy zarysy normalności, coraz wyraźniejsze, aż nie odróżniamy ich od oglądanych za dnia. I toniemy w niemrawych bladych barwach, zapominając o prawdziwych boskich pejzażach.

Ktoś mruknął, przeszywając nocną ciszę słabowitym głosem. To Ron, zbudził się ze snu i miotnął kończynami, fałdując kołdrę i pościel. Taki z niego ostry byczek.

– Co jest, Ron? – szepnął Harry, żeby nie zbudzić Seamusa i Deana (od pustego łóżka Neville'a biła smutna aura).

– A, Hermiona... śniła mi się. Zakuła mnie w kajdany, a potem... fajnie miało być, nakręciłem się, a się okazało... no, przebiła mi serce na wylot stalowym piórem i całego mnie rozsadził kałamarz. Śmiała się jak opętana... I spowijały ją straszliwe płomienie!

– Dużo z ciebie kleksów powstało?

– Właśnie tak. Cały ten jakiś pokój brudny był. Ode mnie. I potem Hermiona bierze na palec trochę moich resztek, wiesz, kałamarza ze ściany, bo i tam się przylepiłem, nakłada sobie mnie na język i mówi: _Czarny chłop to i nasienie czarne_. I zapłonęła ogniem, aż zapiekło to moje, spływające po ścianie i rozlane na podłodze, zwłoki, tak mocnym!

– Jakiego koloru?

– Ach, nie pamiętam... Rozumiesz coś z tego?

– Nic a nic.

Ron odwrócił się plecami do przyjaciela i zasnął po paru sekundach. Miał tak pięknie na sny wyjebane. Harry mu tego zazdrościł – olewactwa praktycznie we _wszystkim_. Harry potrafił zlewać tylko na istotne sprawy, typu śmierć w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. A na przykład ból towarzyszący myśli, że Dumbledore okazał się... no, zbokiem, trawił go od środka żywym ogniem, być może silniejszym niż ogień Hermiony wyśnionym przez Rona, zarzewie tkwiło gdzieś w jelitach, przemykało przez żołądek i lizało serce. Dyrektor Hogwartu – zbokiem. Dyplomacja to wielce istotna rzecz wśród wysokich person, lecz dyplomatyczniej nie umiał tego nazwać. Jeszcze. Być może dysponował zbyt zamkniętym umysłem, brał taką możliwość pod uwagę, jednak obecnie na samą myśl o seksualnych wariactwach dyrektora wzdragał się. Zwłaszcza, że wyświetlono mu ten skrzaci spektakl tuż przed nosem, na wyciągnięcie ręki znalazł się każdy jęk i stęk, a każdy dotyk docierał jego uszu. Poplątanie zmysłów i tyle. Nie ma co dłużej o tym rozmyślać.

Czas na regenerujący sen.

Przeplatany jaskrawymi obrazami i ciężkimi wizjami świat mar sennych Harry'ego prędko doznał kolapsu.

Zdrzemnął się pół godziny i odzyskał świadomość. Rozejrzał się. Ciemność stała się bratem, przyjacielem. Oczywiście nieodłączonym kompanem księżyc, któryż to dodawał nieco blasku. Wytężył słuch. Ciche trzaskanie kominka docierało aż tutaj.

Schodził do pokoju wspólnego. Plaskał stopami na schodach co nie miara i gdy dotarł do połowy, ujrzał roztargnioną Ginny, która z przerażeniem spojrzała mu w oczy. Zasłoniła sobą kominek, lecz Harry dałby głowę, że w ostatnim momencie ujrzał w płomieniu ludzką twarz.

To chyba przewidzenie, bo gdy wyjrzał zza szczupłej Gryfonki, dobiegł go radosny trzask najnormalniejszego na świecie ognia, i to w mugolskim pojęciu. Zainteresowanie ogniem sprawiło, że dystans do rudej niepostrzeżenie zmalał. Przyssała się do jego ust. Mocno. Giętki, długi język spenetrował tam, co się dało. Oderwała się i padła na fotel, chichocząc ni to niewinnie, ni to psotliwie. Złapała się mocno oparć, wpijając pazury w szkarłatne obicie. Fotel cicho stęknął, obicie zamruczało, z bólu, rozkoszy, zaskoczenia? Marszczyła nosek, ciesząc się z tego, co zrobiła.

– Prawie dostałem zawału... Nie mówię, że nie, ale następnym razem zrób to trochę mniej łapczywie.

– Po co? – uśmiechnęła się. Głowa latała jak u odurzonego człowieka, może naprawdę dziewczyna coś brała.

– Namiętność jest okej, jednak mniej gwałtowna. Prawie mnie zgwałciłaś! Nie miałem czasu, żeby smakować chwilę.

– Nuuudzisz... – machnęła ręką i charknęła nosem jak świnka. – Dlaczego wy, chłopacy, tak nudzicie?! Przecież widzę, jak na mnie patrzysz, jak się zachowujesz w mojej obecności. Nudne, nerwowe podrygi, sztuczna, wyliniała uprzejmość. Czemu mnie nie rwiesz?!

Harry chciał polemizować, że uprzejmość nie może być wyliniała, lecz ugryzł się w język. Pewnie uznałaby to za _nudne_. Albo za wyliniałe.

– Harry, ja chcę być brana! Marzę o tym, pod moją rudą kopułą aż wre od fantazji i wyobrażeń. Mam takie jedno, zwłaszcza jedno, takie mocne i... – czknęła. Zasłoniła usta ręką i zaśmiała się bez oporów. – Chcę powrócić do korzeni miłości! Do korzeni, Harry! Z tobą!

– Do korzeni? Co przez to rozumiesz? – skrzywił się, starając nadążyć.

Wstała i przeleciała jak efemeryczna zjawa tuż przy jego ciele. Ruda burza włosów omiotła twarz zdezorientowanego chłopaka.

– Zobaczysz – szepnęła. – Wkrótce znów się spotkamy.

_Zniknęła gdzieś!_ – pomyślał. _A, nie. Wbiega po schodach, pewnie spać._

– No, tak... spotkamy się jutro na śniadaniu – wyrzucił to zdroworozsądkowe zdanie w eter, starając się skontrastować całe to zajście – czymś ułożonym i stabilnym. Przemożnie pragnął stabilizacji mimo ukończenia zaledwie czternastu wiosen. To chyba przykre przeżycia z dzieciństwa tak go ukształtowały. A Ginny wyjeżdża ze sceną żywcem wyjętą z abstrakcyjnego pornola, a to już niezła jazda bez trzymanki.

Odetchnął i przeczesał włosy. Powrót do korzeni? Totalny bełkot jakiś. Poza tym czy serio tak leciał na siostrę Rona? I czy istotnie pragnął stabilizacji? Niejasne namiętności targały młodą, pozornie ukształtowaną duszą. Wiedział tylko, że jakby co, to rudej sroczce nie odmówi, pójdzie w ten tan, korzenny, nienudny i namiętny. Korzenny tan, oj, to prawie jak wyliniała uprzejmość, choć nie do końca też, jego określenie miało choć zaczątek rąk i nóg. W końcu na czymś trzeba dotrzeć do korzeni miłości, bez rąk i nóg ciężko. Poprawił kołnierzyk piżamki, podrapał się w ucho i ucałował wyrafinowanie palce. Soczyście mu motylki zagrały w trzewiach.

Ach te młode, niestabilne umysły.

* * *

Harry, Ron i Hermiona szli po zajęciach do biblioteki. Zamierzali wspierać przyjaciela w nauce do kolejnego zadania. Zatłoczone korytarze znosić musiały rozterki wielu uczniów.

– Harry, miałeś ogromne, przeogromne szczęście – cedziła przemądrzale słowa. – Ale sam mówisz, że Crouch zasugerował ci, że kolejne zadanie już nie będzie takie proste. Powiedział, że to nie będzie już _kizi-mizi_, a po takich słowach można spodziewać się tylko najgorszego.

– I po co ja ci o tym mówiłem – stęknął Harry. – Następnym razem opowiem tylko Ronowi o moich potajemnych randkach z Bartemiuszkiem.

– Och! – Hermiona ucieszyła się. – Widzę, że jesteście ze sobą blisko! – rumieniec pasji wykwitł na jej licach.

Nie wiedział, czy mówi o Ronie, czy o _Bartemiuszku_. Ale obstawiał, że o tym drugim. Pewnie marzy, że Harry nawiąże z nim głębszą relację, powstaną nieczyste układy oraz koneksje i dzięki znajomościom w ministerstwie cała ich trójka wyląduje na ciepłych posadkach.

– To cyrk – odezwał się Ron, tupiąc bezpardonowo nogami na kamiennej posadzce, lubił tak tupać, bardzo nawet, czuł się wtedy ważny. – Mówię wam, Crouch robi sobie z was jaja. Rzucanie kaczek tenisówką?! To zakrawa na pośmiewisko. To _jest_ pośmiewisko! Co będzie kolejne? Sprzątanie chaty Hagrida na czas?

– Och, to byłoby jak stajnie Augiasza! – Hermiona uniosła się emocją.

– Że co? A, nieważne, pewnie jakieś poetyckie bzdety. Doprawdy nie mam pojęcia, co dziewczyny widzą w poezji.

– Boś gruboskórny.

– Dupa tam! – ryknął Ron, gdy akurat weszli do biblioteki. Pani Prince gwałtownie przytknęła palec do zwężonych, rozsierdzonych ust. – A ty, Harry, do końca życia mi dziękuj, że nauczyłem cię puszczać kaczki. Teraz mi chyba nie odmówisz miejsca na cmentarzu obok twego grobowca!

– Dziękuje ci, Ron – zamrugał wdzięcznie oczyma. Szczerość rozpromieniała twarz.

Siedzieli tam dwadzieścia minut i Harry powoli zasypiał. Ron już dawno chrapał. Rozwalony na krześle, kończyny sterczały jak u rozgwiazdy, bezwładna odchylona głowa, kark wspierał się na oparciu, kogoś będzie bolała szyja. Usta rozwarte do granic możliwości, czytelnię wypełniały ciche, nosowe chrapnięcia i sapanie. Panie Prince, oddana lekturze, bębniła palcami o blat biurka i co chwila rzucała nieprzychylnym okiem na śpiącego Weasleya.

Ron tkwił na granicy przyzwoitości. Chrapanie nie było dość głośne, aby go z hukiem wyrzucić, ale na tyle mocne, że odwracało uwagę od zdań przelanych na karty księgi. Pani Prince zamarła więc w bańce niepewności, przez którą nie dała rady sama się przebić. Szukała więc w spojrzeniach uczniów wskazówki – czy Ron im przeszkadzał? Czy powinna wstać i go obudzić? Wszyscy jednak, zajęci sobą, emanowali tylko skupieniem.

– Hermiona, myślałem, że żartujesz – bronił się Harry. Wykorzystał przerwę, by spróbować narysować piórem wąsy i okulary Ronowi, ale dziewczyna wyrwała mu narzędzie zbrodni z ręki.

– Musisz się uczyć! To nie są przelewki. Jesteśmy tu po to, by... no, ja jestem tu po, by ci pomóc. Jeśli chodzi o kwestię edukacji – ja nigdy nie żartuję.

– Ale, Herma... subskrypcja obejmowała tylko pierwsze zadanie – ułożył się bez życia na stole.

– To już nie chodzi o subskrypcję – spoważniała, a mówić mówiła hardo. – Harry, ja to robię, bo się o ciebie martwię i cię kocham! Chcę być strażniczką pewnego porządku, chcę sprawować kontrolę nad cyklami żyć, zaczynam od małych kroków. Od ciebie, Harry. Zrobiłam sobie nowy cel na ciebie Harry.

Harry się zmarszczył.

– Hermiona, zaczynasz mówić niegramatycznie, od tej nauki ci chyba odbija. Ja już mam dość! Mam dość na dziś nauki, chodźmy spić się do Hagrida, do Hogsmeade na coś słodkiego albo na jakiś spacerek, Boże, cokolwiek tylko nie siedzieć tutaj!

Ron zbudził się, gdy Hermiona wypowiedziała słowo _kocham_. Chrapnął mocno, drgnął, stół zatrząsł się, zdzielony od spodu kolanem, spadł z niego stos książek należących do uczniów siedzących parę krzeseł dalej, przy skraju. Weasley mlasnął parę razy ustami, nie czuł żadnego bólu w rzepce, jeszcze, gdyż nie do końca się rozbudził.

– Miłość, miłość, miłość – westchnął, gdy już się namlaskał. Spojrzał na przyjaciółkę zaspanymi oczyma. – Ty, Hermiona, to ja bym w sumie wziął cię na warsztat.

– Jaki warsztat?

– No wiesz... – pokazał ruchem bioder, o co mu chodziło.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

– Nadal nie rozumiem, czego ty ode mnie chcesz.

– Bo ja wciąż nie wiem, czy ciupciasz klientów, czy nie! – wydarł się. – To nie wiem, czy moje biodra stanowią dobry przekaz, czy niedobry! I ty jeszcze masz o to pretensje! Sama wikłasz nas w niejasności, a potem masz pretensje, że moje biodra nie są jasne! Zdecyduj się, kobieto!

Prychnęła.

– Kontaktuj się z Hagridem. To mój agent. Ale na zniżkę to na pewno nie licz – poprawiła włosy wyrafinowanym ruchem dłoni, przymykając oczy.

Ron, cały czerwony ze złości, otworzył usta, by dokrzyczeć swoje, ale naraz poczuł czyjąś obecność za sobą. Odwrócił się. Rozdygotana sylwetka, prosta jak struna, lecz wibrująca. Oczy drapieżnika wwiercały mu się w czaszkę, zaciśnięte pięści przy udach skwierczały, właściwie na całej powierzchni skóry bibliotekarki smażyła się wściekłość. Zwężone usta wprowadzały suspens nie do wytrzymania, zawężając świat Rona tylko do jednej myśli: _uciekaj, chłopie, bo ten ciasny sznur ust niechybnie cię zadusi._

– Wy-... no-... cha... – Prince wydukała, skamieniała z uniesienia. – Cała trójka paszoł won! – ryknęła i raptownie uniosła zastygnięte z pozoru ramię, wskazując wyjście.

Nieporadnie zapakowali manatki i pospiesznie opuścili czytelnię.

– I nie wracać – szepnęła nienawistnie.

* * *

Na Harry'ego i Rona czekał tej nocy ciekawy projekt do realizacji. Raz na spacerze Weasley wypatrzył bardzo klimatyczne miejsce przy murach zamku. _Chodziłem sobie wokół zamku, tak z nudów, wiesz, i oniemiałem z zachwytu, gdy dotarłem, gdzie dotarłem! Nie przypuszczałem, że za Hogwartem mogą być tak zajebiste miejscówki!_

Ron ubrał się w gruby sweter, nie dlatego by chronić się przed zimnem, a dlatego, aby załadować tam mrowie browców. Matka wiedziała, co uszyć synowi. Przekuł jej dzieło w pojemną torbę, potrzeba matką wynalazków. Harry ładował szkło w kieszenie swetra przyjaciela, starając się nie zbudzić stukotem butelek Seamusa i Deana. Pewnie chcieli by iść z nimi, a pragnął rozdziewiczyć to miejsce z najlepszym przyjacielem i li tylko z nim.

Nigdy nie mógł pojąć, jak on je tam mieści. Swój sweter mógł wypchać maksymalnie czterema butelkami, Ron brał ich kilkanaście. Piękne czary, warte zapamiętania.

Wyszli z dormitorium, Weasley poruszał się bardzo sprawnie, mimo że obładowali go jak juczną lamę, choć na schodach potknął się delikatnie i szkło dźwięcznie zaśpiewało, kotłując się w bebechach swetra. Kiedy przemykali przez pokój wspólny, dobiegł ich cichy szept:

– Ginny? – głos wydobył się z kominka.

W płomieniach wisiały przestraszone oczy, które natychmiast znikły, roztapiając się w nich. Czy to mógł być...? Nie, niemożliwe.

– Ron, ja... chyba cię widziałem w kominku, twoje oczy, ta twarz, miała podobne rysy do twojej, ale tak prędko zniknęła. To normalne, że widzę twarze w kominku? Bo zaczynam rozważać pobyt u Munga.

– Stary, ja się nie boję, że widziałeś twarz w kominku, bo to normalna forma komunikacji, tyle, że... martwię się, że widziałeś moją twarz, bo ja osobiście stoję tuż obok ciebie.

– Dobra, nieważne – sapnął. – Idziemy.

Gdy przeszli przez portret Grubej Damy, przypomnieli sobie o pelerynie-niewidce.

– Dobra tam, dawaj bez niej – Ron machnął ręką. – Będzie adrenalinka.

– No, okej. Tylko, żeby to się źle nie skończyło, ktoś może nas złapać. Jestem reprezentantem Hogwartu w Turnieju, nie chciałbym okryć szkoły hańbą.

Parsknęli śmiechem.

Zmierzyli ku wyjściu ze szkoły. Obute stopy dreptały po posadzkach i dywanach, naznaczając je psotnością oraz butą. W głowie Rona bowiem kłębiło się od figlarności, spływała ona poprzez całe ciało aż do stóp, zachciało mu się szalonych rzeczy: wejść do damskiej, wyryć różdżką brzydkie słowo na ścianie, zniszczyć mienie szkolne lub zgwałcić Martę, tak, Jęczącą Martę (to byłoby podwójnie szalone, bo łączyłoby się z wejściem do damskiej!). Ach te rude, niepokorne głowy, tyleż w nich toksycznego życia tętni. Choć w obliczu tak podniecającej nocnej eskapady, nie dziwota, że wyobraźnia pracowała na pełnych obrotach.

Wpadli na Dumbledore'a. Wchodząc w zakręt, obili się o dyrektorskie ciało pedagogiczne.

– Witajcie. Harry, Ronaldzie, widzę, że nie możecie wyleżeć w łóżkach.

– Och, cha, cha, tak – Ron zdawkowo się zaśmiał. – Tak jakby.

– Co pan dyrektor tak późno tu robi?

– A wiecie, wybieram się właśnie na nocne łowy – zachichotał – i powiem wam, że to bardzo trafny dobór słów – oko błysnęło zagadkowo – ale wszystko w swoim czasie, moi drodzy, kiedyś, być może w najbliższym czasie, uchylę wam nieco więcej rąbka tajemnicy, mogę tylko rzec, że prężny rozwój i otwartość umysłu są tu na miejscu, bardzo na miejscu. Ach, Harry – delikatnie wypowiedział imię, jakby dopiero teraz spostrzegł ucznia. – Chłopcze, może powtórzmy _skrzaty_? Ostatnio niezbyt chyba sobie poużywałeś, rzekłbym, wcale! Namyślaj się, namyślaj, widzę, że w głowie aż furkota ci niepewność, a namiętności ostrymi igłami wżynają się od środka poprzez mózg aż w czaszkę. Chłopcy, korzystajcie ze swych namiętności mądrze, ale obficie. Czerpcie z życia garściami. A teraz wybaczcie mi, interesy wzywają.

Lekko się ukłonił i majestatycznie pomknął przed siebie. Oni również, nie zwlekając, udali się zrealizować plany.

Dotarli w ustronne miejsce za zamkiem, rozświetlone jedynie światłem gwiazd i satelity ziemskiej. Oparli się o mur Hogwartu, otoczeni krzewami różnej wysokości. Przytulna enklawa. Całkowicie odcięci od śpiących ludzi grubymi murami zamczyska. Teren przed nimi opadał. Po lewej, w oddali, księżyc malował refleksami taflę jeziora, które aż tutaj się zakradało, zakręcając swoim płynnym cielskiem, częściowo otaczając budynek szkoły. To na tych wodach Harry niedawno rzucał kaczki tenisówką, aby wygrać konkurencję. Po prawej strzeliste czubki drzew Zakazanego Lasu uginały się pod naporem wiatru. Również masyw lasu docierał aż tu, na tyły Hogwartu. A z kolei przed zatopionymi w mroku chłopakami wyrastały pagórki i góry, sięgając wyżej lub niżej, ciągnąc się po horyzont, jak armia nieruchomych żołnierzy różnej rangi.

Ron wyrzucił ze swetra na trawę wszystkie browary, jakie ze sobą wzięli. Harry takoż. Wszystkie te malownicze obrazy oglądać mogli w prześwitach między krzakami, gdyż gdy siedli, niektóre przerastały ich nawet o pięć głów. Otworzyli sobie po piwku, butelki sapnęły, kapsle poleciały w krzaki, wstępnie przepłukali gardło długim łykiem.

– Zajebiste! – mlasnął Ron. – Dobrze schłodzone, mój sweter to jak przenośna lodówka, świetna izolacja cieplna, matka to jednak umie szyć, trzeba przyznać. Sam nie wiem, co bardziej lubię w akcie spożywania browca. Czy samo picie, czy raptowne otwarcie butelki, że aż kapsel w krzakach ląduje, pięć metrów od nas.

Harry wzruszył ramieniem i przez chwilę _spożywali_ piwo w milczeniu, rozkoszując się naturą, światłem księżyca i szumem liści. Jeszcze nigdy nie siedzieli w tak klimatycznym półkolu. Poletko trawy zdawało się zapraszać, aby się w nim zagnieździć i godzinami chłeptać piwo, i rozmawiać o najintymniejszych sprawach, a może i o filozofii podywagować.

– Czujesz, że się rozwijasz, Harry? W tej budzie?

– Sam nie wiem... ostatnio na transmutacji to tobie lepiej jakoś idzie. Mi cały czas z pióra wychodzi jakaś pokraczna parodia nocnika, a ty już umiesz szufladę wyczarować. Niedługo uda ci się cała garderoba, McGonagall będzie dumna.

– Jakoś czuję ten szlif. A to dziwne, bo orłem z transmutacji nigdy nie byłem. Ale tak jak tu jestem, to czuję, że czas przecieka mi między palcami. Próbuję go uchwycić, ale jest tak miałki i nieistotny, że... palce same się otwierają. Nie warto nawet ich ściskać.

– To co byś chciał robić?

– Chciałbym latać na smoku i ratować seksowne laseczki z opresji. Mieczem, a potem mieczem, nieco innym... no, wiesz – wziął pokaźny łyk.

Harry wgapiał się intensywnie w twarz kumpla. Wreszcie pozwolił sobie na parsknięcie śmiechem.

– Dobra, jak chcesz! – Ron odwrócił się plecami. – Już ci więcej nic nie powiem.

– Oj, nie bądź taki. Smoki, miecze, fajnie. Laski, fajnie. Ale jak będziesz miękki Wacuś, to cię w tym nie widzę, bo twardy by się przydał, przynajmniej w odpowiednim momencie.

– Jaja sobie robię – stuknęli się szkłem. – Tak naprawdę to sam nie wiem, czego chcę. Coś mi się tam niewyraźnie maluje na horyzoncie, ale... żadnych konkretów.

– Pewnie ciepła posadka w ministerstwie.

– Jakby się udało – czemu nie?

– Spoko. Wezmę w obroty Bartemiuszka i załapiemy się po znajomości.

– Tak, to by było coś – wziął łyk – plus może kultywować jakieś... ciekawe hobby.

– Coś masz na myśli? – przyglądał się bąbelkom zamkniętym w butelce, sunącym ku wylotowi.

– A, tak sobie tylko... gadam – pociągnął nosem i mokrymi oczyma lustrował horyzont, przeciągając po nim ostrym wzrokiem raz po raz, chciał obrać go i dostać się do samej esencji wschodu i zachodu życia.

Czar nocy zakradł się za kołnierze. Smakowali piołun, rześkie powietrze zasysane przez płuca, gaworzyli o tym i owym. Ron czasem wysmarkał nos w trawę, a Harry lekko przysypiał, choć urokliwość chwili kazała mu trwać w ostatecznym rozrachunku przytomnym. Podziwiał swoje tenisówki, zatopione w trawie, nie mogąc pojąć, że dotychczas nie dostrzegał, jak piękne i wspaniałe są.

– A dzisiaj na zaklęciach – Ron zaczął – widziałeś to?

– Chodzi o...

– No tak! O rurę na środku sali! Od sufitu do podłogi! Ja już wiem, czego to jest świadectwo.

– Świadectwo? Flitwick mówił, że ją wyczarował, żeby coś przetestować.

– I ty mu wierzysz? Ten pseudo-golbin po prostu nie wiedział, jak ją usunąć.

– To kto ją wyczarował?

– Hermiona, a kto? Założę się, że wczoraj w nocy zakradła się do sali, on na nią czekał, wyczarowała rurę i uraczyła go tańcem – pociągnął zdrowo z butli. – Hermiona lubi niskich, lubi czuć wyższość nad facetem, idę o zakład. I psychiczną i fizyczną.

– Hermiona tańczy na rurze?

– Dzisiejsza rura niezbicie o tym świadczy. I teraz sam już nie wiem, co gorzej świadczy o Flitwicku: czy nie umie usunąć wyczarowanej przez czternastolatkę rury, czy specjalnie ją tam zostawił.

– Specjalnie zostawił?

– Boże, Harry, ale ty nie ogarniasz. Chełpił się w ten sposób przed nami, że wczoraj zaliczył Hermionę, przed każdym uczniem z osobna, zresztą widziałeś, jak mu oczy błyszczały. To znaczy, nic nie wskazuje, żeby to robił z Hermioną akurat, no ale plotki krążą, ludzie gadają, wszyscy dobrze wiedzą, kto tam u niego tańczył, a my to już na pewno. I co ważniejsze: jak to się skończyło! – Prychnął. – Hermiona i _prominentne_ usługi, też mi coś. Na stówę ciupcia klientów, biorę ją na warsztat i dowiodę tego, zdechnę a dowiodę!

Z pobliskiego krzaka wypadła ludzka kula. Człowiek zwinięty w kłębek potoczył się i zatrzymał. Rozwinął się. Oczom ukazał się uśmiechnięty Remus Lupin. Zasapany mężczyzna spojrzał ni to niezręcznie, nie to przepraszając, ni to z rozbawieniem.

– Słyszę, że mowa o ciekawych sprawach – przywitał się, leżąc brzuchem na trawie i wspierając się na łokciach.

Usunął trawę z włosów, otrzepał marynarkę i wytłumaczył, że przekradał się przez zarośla. Kiedy ich dostrzegł, kucnął skryty w krzaku, a przed chwilą wypadł, gdyż równowaga już nie ta, co za młodu. Utworzył z ciała kulę, by upadek nie uszkodził kluczowych organów.

– Dobrze profesora widzieć! – Harry wstał i uścisnął dłoń Remusa.

– Ciebie też, Harry – położył troskliwie dłoń na barku mądrego ucznia.

Spod ściany zamku Ron uniósł butelkę piwa w powitalnym geście. Lupin odwzajemnił się skłonieniem głowy.

– Nie możecie nikomu mówić, ale Dumbledore ściągnął mnie do Hogwartu na pewną misję. Ale, ale! Chłopcy! Która to godzina? Nie powinniście leżeć w łóżkach? I czy ja dobrze widzę? Alkohol?

– Nikomu nie powiemy o misji, jeśli i pan zachowa milczenie – Ron uśmiechnął się, upojony już srogą dawką procentów, zachowując jednak wystarczającą trzeźwość myślenia.

– Najlepsze, co pan teraz może zrobić – Harry podał profesorowi butelkę – to się przyłączyć.

Lupin spojrzał niepewnie na szkło.

– Jedno nie zaszkodzi! – żywiołowo przytaknął.

Łyk za łykiem, butelka za butelką. Libację obserwowali tylko księżyc i gwiazdy. Policzki Remusa zaróżowiły się, czubek nosa powoli zaczynał. Śmiechy wydostawały się z gardzieli razem z parą, wyciskaną z ciał przez chłodne powietrze. Młodzi podsuwali swojemu byłemu nauczycielowi kolejne butelki z pięknego, pięknego szkła z wyśmienitym, ogłupiająco-uwalniającym napitkiem.

– Czyli się pan hajtnął? – Ron nie dowierzał. – Z niejaką Tonks? Nie za młody pan jesteś? Ogier! Wrząca krew! Na panienki chodzić, a nie w żeniaczkę!

Remus zachłysnął się browarem.

– Ale Tonks to lwica. Mówię wam, chłopcy. Takiej w łóżku nie miałem! A rano co? Leży, ledwo zipie i smęci, żebym poszedł po bułki? Nie... przynosi mnie, zaspanemu, zawieszonemu między wymiarami snu a jawy, jajeczniczkę i świeżą bułeczkę posmarowaną już masełkiem! – pocałował się w palce, bon appetit. – Jak skończę, podaje mi bambosze, a ja kieruję się do łazienki. Mogę drzeć się pod prysznicem dowoli, a ona nawet się nie skarży. A gdy zasiadam w gabinecie, żeby pracować, z kolei ona się drze. Z jej ust wydobywa się ryk milczenia, obijający się w czaszce jak najmiększe pompony świata. Jej milczenie jest piękne i przyjemne, bo to ona milczy, rozumiecie? To jej osoba, jej twarz i jej ciało stanowią dla mnie niemego towarzysza podczas pracy. To marzenie, nie życie!

– A erotyczna bielizna – Ron się zapalił. – Wchodzi w grę?

Lupin uraczył się łykiem, czknął i pokręcił rozpaloną głową.

– Co tydzień nowy łaszek – podbródek powędrował do góry i opadł, akcentując dosadność chwili oraz wypowiedzi.

– Wooow – podpity Ron położył się na trawie, głowa celowała w krzaki, a rozprostowane nogi oparł piętami o mury zamku.

– Panie profesorze, a co pan wnosi do związku? – spytał Harry. Starał się nie pić dużo, by jak najtrzeźwiej chłonąć atmosferę nocnego wypadu.

– Harry, Harry... – Remus pokręcił głową, jak na uczniaka, który palnął głupotkę. – Wnoszę moją seksowną personę.

– Ale to...

Remus zachichotał.

– Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, wybaczcie, chłopcy. Oczywiście to, co wnoszę, to moje złote czyste serce. Ja i Tonks jesteśmy połączeni nie tylko więzami małżeńskimi, ale i duchowymi. Spoistość naszych połączonych serc nawet mnie zatrważa, nawet ją. Co ja gadam... one od wieków stanowią pojedynczy byt. Ta jedność to coś, czego jeszcze nie pojmuję, ale z czego wysączam nektar obopólnej rozkoszy. Uczę się każdego dnia i to gromka lawina nieskończonych lekcji.

– Och...

– Ale te gwiazdy świecą – Ron wycelował palec w niebo, w bliżej nieokreśloną gwiazdę, tylko sobie znaną, wręcz może nawet zmyśloną.

– Nimfadora to moja gwiazda. Ma piękne hobby, doniosłe zainteresowania. – Odstawił butelkę, dłonie i warga zaczęły mu drżeć. – Ona mi... – głos mu się załamał, łza popłynęła po policzku – uszyła rękawiczki...! – zaskowyczał i ryknął płaczem. – ...na zimę! – zanosząc się bogatym szlochem, skrył głowę pomiędzy kolanami podkulonych nóg. Opierał się mizernie o ścianę zamku, skulony jak zwierzę. – Takie dwupalczaste! – stłumiony głos wydobył się z trzewi.

Ron z fascynacją oglądał gwiazdy, a Harry nachylił się nad profesorem, trącając nogą dopiero co otwartą butelkę Lupina, i miarowo klepał go po barku, bez słowa. Złoty płyn wylatywał poprzez szyjkę na trawę, kropił źdźbła i wsiąkał w ziemię. I nie rzekniesz, człeku mądry, z czego szczodrzej wylatywało. Z butelki tej czy z Lupinowej egzystencji.

* * *

Hermiona wkroczyła do lochów, zmechacony płaszcz, który dostała od Hagrida, zamiatał podłogę. W sali od eliksirów przywitał ją znajomy widok. Świece zapachowe różnej wielkości, zwykłe wkłady lub pokaźniejsze, zamknięte w pękatych słojach ozdobnych. Bulgoczące miksturki wydmuchujące z powierzchni płynu serduszka oraz erotyczna poświata, wszędobylska. No i dwa krzesła na środku.

Usiadła na swoim. Skrzypnięcie musiało przywołać mistrza eliksirów, gdyż zjawił się po paru sekundach. Zasiadł naprzeciwko, wyczekująco patrząc. Wstała, zdjęła płaszcz. Oczy wystrzeliły z orbit Severusowi. Otarł wierzchem dłoni ślinę, która po paru przedłużających się chwilach stagnacji zaczęła skapywać z dolnej wargi.

– Nie wiem, czy... – zaczęła Hermiona – czy to odpowiednie wdzianko – przytknęła figlarnie palec do warg, bawiąc się w krnąbrną trzpiotkę, zadziorną suczkę. – Chciałam wprowadzić troszkę... – przeniosła palec we włosy i jęła okręcać go lokiem – rozmaitości.

Miała na sobie mocno prześwitujące kremowe body z długim rękawem. Rękawy ozdabiał nieintensywny jasnoczerwony wzór z kwiatów. Piersi podtrzymywał jedynie mocno otwarty biustonosz, stykał się z piersiami tylko na dole, a przez ich górne części, ponad dobrze widocznymi sutkami, biegły dwa paski podkreślające kształt. Brzuch zmysłowo opinały pod kątem delikatne sznureczki, łącząc się z czarnymi majtkami poprzez pionowy pasek zakończony subtelną półobręczą z metalu. Między body a majtkami uwidaczniały się nagie kości biodrowe, niczym nieprzysłonięte. Na nogach czarne pończochy zakończone koronką.

– Może to nie skórka – przeciągała sylaby jak szalona marzycielka – ale spójrz, Sverusie, spójrz tylko. Jak materiał się gnie, gdy chodzę. Mogę tak dla ciebie przejść całą kulę ziemską, przemierzać galaktyki rozkoszy, razem z tobą.

– Stać – profesor stanowczo wyrzekł i dziewczyna przestała prezentować swe ponętne kształty w ruchu, podkreślane przez bieliznę.

Bez słowa machnął różdżką i szata spłonęła na ciele w jednej, prędkiej eksplozji ognia. Ogołocił się przed nią. Zlustrowała dobrze rozwinięte mięsnie ud, szerokie barki oraz nieskazitelny brzuch. Rozczarowała się, miejsce kluczowe przysłaniały białe bokserki. Zaś w miejscu kluczowym bokserek tkwił obrazek zapalonej świeczki, z której skapywał wosk, idealnie wpasowanej w anatomię ciała męskiego.

Zarumieniła się, niegrzeczny uśmiech wpełzł na twarz, wyginając psotliwie młode, nabrzmiałe usta. Odwróciła się frontem, jedną dłonią podparła bok i wyeksponowała to biodro, przenosząc ciężar ciała na prawą nogę.

– No, no, zaskoczyłeś mnie, nietoperzyku – wyzywająco wypięła pierś, lekko rozwarła usta, przepełnione seksapilem.

Snape podszedł do okna, wziął świeczkę z szerokiej cegiełki tworzącej otwór okienny. Podał swej trzpiotce, która tej nocy – tylko jego. Położył się ostrożnie na podłodze, tak, by twardość nie wywołała ani przez moment dyskomfortu. Pewna twardość w założeniu nie powinna stwarzać dyskomfortu kobiecie, jednak mężczyzna z twardością winien obchodzić się ostrożnie.

Chwilę leżał, wpatrując się w sufit.

– Ach... – Hermiona się ocknęła.

Zbliżyła się do nieruchomego mężczyzny, kucnęła, zniżyła się i piersiami dotknęła goleni Severusa. Wspierając się rękoma, gnała ku wyższym partiom ciała, ocierając się piersiami po nogach, aż dotarła do miejsca kluczowego. Zabawiła tu trochę dłużej oraz z większą finezją kręcąc ciałkiem. Potem udała się w podróż po brzuchu, klatce klienta i gdy jedwabiste krągłości Hermiony musnęły podbródka, wbiła się w niego, by po chwili odbić się i powstać z podłogi.

Zauważyła, że działania wywołały zamierzony efekt.

– Widzę, że nie tylko skóra cię jara. Skoro jesteś gotów, do rzeczy.

Przechyliła świeczkę, którą cały ten czas delikatnie trzymała w palcach lewej dłoni. Minął moment i wosk skapnął na ciało profesora. Gorąca substancja wstrząsnęła Severusem. Ciałem miotnęły konwulsje, z gardła rozległ się długi, nieustanny wrzask. Tarzał się po posadzce i po kilkunastu objawieniach pulsującego ruchu odjechał, wraz ze swym zamierającym stopniowo krzykiem, który pod koniec przerodził się w sapnięcie.

Kucnęła i lekko uderzyła rozpustnika w twarz. Nieprzytomny. Ależ sprawnie poszło. Zaskoczył ją, pierwszy raz zapragnął czegoś innego niż marszczenie skórzanej sukienki opinającej ciało Hermiony, czy marszczenie jakiegokolwiek innego łaszku. Chwilka z woskiem, okraszona blaskiem świecy, i po sprawie. Ściągnęła z komódki zapłatę i rozanielona opuściła gnuśne lochy, podrzucając w dłoni mieszek pełen galeonów.

* * *

Ron wciskał się w siebie galaretę deserową i z zapałem czytał Proroka.

– Serio? Lupin jest w Hogwarcie? To wspaniale, muszę z nim o czymś porozmawiać, zawsze uważałam, że jest bardzo inteligentny i ma podejście do młodych! – Hermiona odstawiła miseczkę po płatkach śniadaniowych.

– Ale Hermiona, on jest tu na tajnej misji. Nie możesz sobie podejść do niego na korytarzu i zagadać, bo go tu nie będzie. Dumbledore pewnie trzyma go w jakiejś komnacie na uboczu, z dala od uczniów.

– To ja tę komnatę odnajdę – rzekła zawzięcie, nie cierpiała, jak ktoś rzucał kłody pod nogi. – A właściwie... jaka to misja?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Nic nam nie powiedział, mimo że nieźle go w nocy spiliśmy. Ale przekradał się przez krzaki, sądzimy z Ronem, że tropi jakieś zwierzęta. Szedł od strony Zakazanego Lasu. A ty, Hermiona, to nieźle wyglądasz. Ostatnio chodziłaś jakaś zaspana.

– Ach, nauczyciele, to znaczy klienci, ostatnimi czasy są dość wymagający. A dziś w nocy poszło prędziutko. To się wyspałam – radośnie stwierdziła.

– Mhm – wyjął łyżkę z ust, rozkoszując się kaszką manną. – Nie żeby mnie to specjalnie ciekawiło, ale co to za bezkompromisowy klient?

– To... chyba nie powinnam mówić, obiecaj, że tego nie rozpowiesz, choć znając wasze napięcia, mógłbyś to zrobić z czystej złośliwości.

– No kto to jest?

– Snape. To mój najbardziej osobliwy klient, paradoksalnie. Ma różne takie fetysze, bardzo subtelne i szybko, no, szybko się spełnia bardzo. Nie żeby inni nie mieli fetyszy, owszem, mają, lecz barwniej wcielają je w życie. Snape to nudziarz. Nie dziwię się ani trochę, że Lilly wybrała twojego ojca.

Harry rozpromienił się.

– No ba! – wsadził sobie pokaźną ilość kaszki do jamy ustnej.

Ron oderwał się na chwilę od gazety, przeglądał nieuważnie, nic go specjalnie nie ciekawiło, co tam wypisywali.

– Harry, jak tam z tą Mariette? – spytał.

– Masz kogoś, Harry? Nic nie mówiłeś – Hermiona zarzuciła.

– O, fuck... zapomniałem, wystawiłem ją, choć niecelowo, po prostu zapomniałem!

– Wystawiłeś, to wystawiłeś, powód już nieistotny, znak, że może niepisana ci – Ron mądrze osądził i wrócił do gazety, z nudów marszcząc czoło. Nie wytrzymał jednak więcej lektury, bo przyszpilił gazetę do blatu stołu i spojrzał wieloznacznie na Hermionę. – Gadałem wstępnie z Hagridem.

– Tak, i co z tego?

– Mówi, że niedługo rozszerza działalność na uczniów. Także tego... moja ruda czupryna na pewno się przewinie w twojej jaskini seksu.

– Nie ma żadnej jaskini, Ron. A tę rurę, na której tańczę, mogę ci wsadzić w... nie, nie zrobię ci tego zaszczytu! – wstała, podniosła zamaszyście torbę. – Ale bardzo się cieszę, że Hagrid mierzy w uczniów. Nareszcie trochę młodzieńczości i rozmaitości! – opuściła Wielką Salę.

– Ona się ciągle o coś obraża... – mruknął Harry, odprowadzając przyjaciółkę wzrokiem do drzwi.

– Ale już mamy pewność, że tańczy na rurze – mówiłem ci! A teraz, gdy Hagrid uderza w szerszą klientelę, pewnikiem wezmę Hermionę na warsztat.

Znów rozprostował gazetę i zatopił się w lekturze, ginąc umysłem w gąszczu liter.

Do Harry'ego przysiadła się Ginny, usta miała wysmarowane dżemem, niechybnie jadła tost.

– Cześć, Harry. Wiem, że nie lubisz gwałtowności, przynajmniej tak jakoś jak we mgle coś mi kołacze w głowie, ale przejdę od razu do konkretów. Zliż dżem z moich ust.

Ron zachłysnął się sokiem dyniowym.

– Ja z nią nic-nic – Harry pewnie wyrzekł, gdy mówił szczerze, zawsze angażował przy tym mocno wargi i patrzył poważnie a szlachetnie.

– Co? – Ron ocknął się.

– Ja z twoją siostrą nie... nie kręcę. Raz mnie ostatnio, no, przyssała się wargami, ale to było tak prędkie, że nawet nie zaklasyfikowałbym tego jako pocałunek. Zaklasyfikowałbym to jako... przyssanie. Zwykłe przyssanie. Wyzute z romantyczności, choć, nie powiem, dość podniecające.

– Ach, spoko, róbcie co chcecie, ludzie. Nie mam średniowiecznych poglądów, wszak dobrze o tym wiesz. Ale przeraziłem się, bo czytam, że uczniowie w Durmstrangu są masowo porywani przez Wilklice.

– Wilklice? – Harry ściągnął brwi.

– Och, ale ty nic nie kumasz! – Ginny zarzuciła. – Twoja wiedza o świecie magicznym woła o pomstę do nieba. Żyjesz już w nim cztery lata, ile jeszcze będziesz chłonąć tajniki? Gu, gu, ga. Tylko nie poplam przy tym śliniaczka.

– I nie tylko o magicznym – Ron dolał oliwy. – Musiałem go uczyć, jak rzucać kaczki na wodzie. Co, jak się okazało, było bardzo przydatne. Ale nie spinaj się, Ginny. Akurat o Wilklicach miał prawo nie wiedzieć.

– Czemu? – spytał Harry.

– Och, ależ twoje pytania są nudne i męczące! – Ginny trzasnęła pięścią o stół.

– Tak? I może jeszcze wyliniałe?

– Dajcie spokój – Ron złagodził konflikt. – Wilklice to postacie mityczne, historie bardzo rzadko o nich prawią, to wiedza prawie dla wtajemniczonych. Istnieją tylko w bajkach, mitach, legendach. To pół kobiety, pół wilki. Ponoć porywają młodych chłopców, by pić ich krew. To daje im długowieczność, według podań. A teraz...

– Piją też ich spermę, wtedy zyskują nieśmiertelność – wtrąciła Ginny.

– Wcale nie. A teraz czytam Proroka i oczom nie dowierzam. Jeśli to nie jest kaczka dziennikarska, to będzie przełom, odkrycie nowego stworzenia! Hagrid będzie w siódmym niebie – pokręcił głową, dmuchnął nosem, odłożył gazetę i haustem wchłonął cały pozostały sok.

Harry nachylił się bez słowa i zaczął lizać usta Ginny oraz obszary wokół, a gdy cały dżem zniknął, dziewczyna wyglądała na wniebowziętą.

– To lekcja pierwsza – ruda trzpiotka wzniosła mądrze palec. – Gdy widzisz, że dziewczyna potrzebuje zlizania, liżesz, ale nie dlatego, że ona tego potrzebuje, a dlatego, że masz ochotę lizać i zaznać słodyczy.

Harry równocześnie przytaknął i wzruszył ramieniem. Ron obserwował z fascynacją rozwój wydarzeń.

– Teraz lekcja druga. Pociągnij mnie za włosy – spojrzała drapieżnie. – Mocno.

Pociągnął jedną ręką, dość niedbale. Ujrzał w oczach, że ta niedbałość była jak najbardziej na miejscu oraz pożądana. Ginny jęknęła z rozkoszy.

– Podnieciłeś się? – naraz zapytała.

– Nie jestem pewien – spojrzał na Rona, szukając wskazówki, lecz odnalazł tylko brak zrozumienia i dezorientację. – Lepsze było lizanie, w sensie: bardziej ekscytujące.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i jęła kręcić głową.

– Przed tobą długa droga – uraczyła go psotliwym, pobłażliwym spojrzeniem. – Chodź! – wyciągnęła rękę. Złapał ją i biegiem opuścili salę.

Kiedy zniknęli za drzwiami, Ron oderwał siłą rzeczy od _zakochanych_ wzrok, zgarbił się i wlepił go bezrozumnie w stół naprzeciwko. Siedział przy nim Draco i żywiołowo przechwalał się przed dziewczynami, że ma najdłuższe pióro w całej szkole. Pieścił przy tym palcami delikatne chorągiewki, gdzieniegdzie podczas przechwałek puszczał oczko, a czasem nawet wąchał swe pióro, przymykając oczy i kreując się wtedy na natchnionego poetę. Czy pióro pachnie w ogóle? Raz przy tym dźgnął się nieumyślnie dudką w nozdrze, co spowodowało, że zarumienił się ze wstydu. Ron, obserwując to wdzięczenie, zgarbił się jeszcze bardziej.

– Wiele o tym myślałem ostatnio, lecz teraz już mam pewność, że nie jestem gotów na miłość.

* * *

– Ginny, powinniśmy wracać, lekcje zaczęły się dziesięć minut temu – spojrzał na zegarek.

– Nie nudź – zachichotała i trzepnęła go ręką w szczękę, a potem w skroń, a potem w potylicę. – Nie ruszymy się stąd, dopóki nie oddasz swojego barbarzyńskiego okrzyku!

– Jesteśmy na dziedzińcu – narzekał. – Nie będę tu wrzeszczał jak jakiś neandertalczyk.

Pokręciła głową, już nie po raz pierwszy tego ranka.

– Boże, jakież ty masz blokady. Okrzyk barbarzyńcy to podstawa.

– Ryknąć mogę, ale nie w cywilizowanym świecie. W głuszy spoko, nawet chętnie.

– No i to jest błędne myślenie. Jeśli chcesz osiągnąć pełnię dziewiczej miłości, nie możesz baczyć na żadne fałszywe ograniczenia. Sztuczne normy, wyzute z namiętności regułki. Krzycz, Harry, wydaj ten okrzyk.

– Tylko jeden i przejdziemy z tą _miłością_ dalej, tak?

Kiwnęła głową.

– Jaaaaaaaa! – ryknął.

Okno na drugim piętrze stłukło się. Człowiek przebił się przez nie od środka i padł z gruchotem na trawnik. Stęknął przeciągle.

– Profesorze Lupin! – Harry podbiegł do poszkodowanego. – Co się stało, nic panu nie jest?

– Aa, pomocy – jęknął. – Chyba mam złamane biodro. Skradałem się pustym korytarzem do mojej komnaty. Potem ktoś strasznie ryknął, straciłem rezon, potknąłem się i wypadłem przez okno. Ach... – syknął. – Pomocy!

Remus pomylił się, choć nikt tego nie wiedział: złamał sobie jedynie mały palec lewej dłoni.

– Pójdziemy po pani Pomfrey!

– Nie! Tajemnica, nie pamiętasz?! Przyprowadź Dumbledore'a. Harry! Ty powinieneś być na lekcjach! Ach, moje biodro, co za ból! Albusa... Albusa mi dajcie, a potem pochowajcie... nie, nie chowajcie! Naprawcie mnie! On mnie, ach, ech... on mnie poskłada w sekundę.

Harry i Ginny skoczyli po dyrektora. Wypadek Remusa sprawił, że cały nastrój prysł. Weasley nalegała, by nie zważać na takie głupstewka i kontynuować miłosny rozwój ich relacji, jednak Harry zaoponował stanowczo.

Stali obok siebie, znów na dziedzińcu, a w tle Dumbledore składał kości Remusowi, który z każdym trzaskiem naprawianych gnatów oddawał swój własny ryk zbolałego barbarzyńcy.

– Powinieneś mnie brać! Tu, teraz! W akompaniamencie ryków Lupina! – gderała Ginny. – To jest prawdziwa, dziewicza miłość! Myślisz, że jaskiniowcy albo wikingowie nie kochali się z dziewkami, gdy ich kumple jęczeli z bólu po bitwie? Połamani, bez kończyn, wykrwawiający się. Im samym brakowało pewnie paru kończyn, ale rżnęli dziewki, bo kluczowych elementów im nie brakło. Widać może tobie braknie!

– Ach, więc to jest twój _powrót do korzeni miłości_.

– Tak, nie inaczej! Harry, ty masz być barbarzyńcą! Zaakceptować zwierzęcość, oddać się intuicji genów! Ciągnąć mnie za włosy po posadzce do swojej pieczary, wgryzać się w moje mięso i nie zważać na tłuszcz i krew osadzające się wokół ust, rozumiesz?

– No, ale jeśli mam być twoim gachem, to muszę wiedzieć co i jak w pewnej kwestii. Bo ty, zdaje się, jakieś nocne schadzki masz z kolesiem z kominka.

– Barbarzyńca tak nie mówi! On rżnie, kiedy tylko nadarza się okazja!

– Dobra, będę rżnął – westchnął – tylko powiedz chociaż, kim jest ten twój kochanek z kominka.

– Och, cieszę się, że o to pytasz! To nie mój kochanek, to mój brat, Bill. Prosił mnie, żebym poruszyła z tobą pewien temat. Razem z Charliem sprzedają Białego Kuratora.

– Co to za bies? Tylko mnie nie gań za brak wiedzy.

– Och, tu nie ma za co ganić. To ich najnowsze odkrycie. Narkotyk. Mocny jak mało co. Fred i George też przyczynili się do jego powstania. To mieszanka... czegoś i czegoś, i jeszcze czegoś z domieszką czegoś, to nieistotne, ważne, jak działa! A działa przepysznie! Klienci są bardzo zadowoleni. Gadałam parę razy z Billem i Charliem i doszliśmy do wniosku, że czas rozprowadzić specyfik w Hogwarcie. Zwłaszcza, że są tu reprezentanci z innych szkół i mogą go polecić po powrocie u siebie. To będzie wspaniała reklama. Charlie chce uderzyć we wszystkie szkoły jak najszybciej, Bill uważa, że metoda małych kroków jest lepsza, zwłaszcza, że dochód i tak już mają porządny. Ale wille w górach, nad morzem i na środku pustyni same się nie wybudują, rozumiesz. Oczywiście srogi procent należałby się nam. Ja, ty, Ron – będziemy sprzedawać Kuratora. To chyba dobry biznes, nie uważasz?

Harry mlasnął ustami, miał ochotę dać wykład o moralności.

– A, walić to – uznał, gdy wyobraził sobie, jak pływa w galeonach. – Masz już od nich towar? Kiedy możemy zacząć?

Rozchyliła skrzydło szaty i z wszytej wewnątrz kieszonki wyjęła spory przezroczysty woreczek, w którym chowało się wiele mniejszych. Skrywały biały, błyszczący proszek.

Szata Ginny przylgnęła ponownie do ciała i odsłoniła tym samym leżącego w oddali Remusa, który niepomiernie sapał po zabiegach medycznych Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor pomógł wstać profesorowi. Ten pokuśtykał przez dziedziniec do bramy wejściowej, wspierając się na ramieniu sędziwego czarodzieja.

* * *

Seamus biegał po pokoju wspólnym i wgryzał się w ramiona kolegów. Bawił się w Wilklice. Książka tkwiąca w rękach Deana lekko drżała – chłopak podśmiewywał się z zabawnych wyczynów. Wieść o odkryciu nowego stworzenia rozeszła się szybko i Finnigan przeżywał ją najjaskrawiej, zdawał się być opętany przez nowinki, nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu.

W końcu jednak i jego młodzieńcze ciało musiało przystopować, by nie zemrzeć od zbytniej eksploatacji zasobów energetycznych. Wtedy też zasiadł na podłodze i wgryzał się w jadło, które pozyskał z Wielkiej Sali. Przeżuwał intensywnie i rozglądał się na boki jak surykatka. Ludzie mijali go, nie zwracali uwagi. Seamus już od paru dni kultywował ten dziwny nawyk. Nie stołował się już razem z innymi, a w przeróżnych miejscach – na korytarzach podczas przerw, w pokoju wspólnym po lekcjach, a nawet w salach w trakcie odbywania się zajęć. Jadł to, co udało mu się ściągnąć ze stołów, suto zasłanych na każdą ucztę.

Powoli się ściemniało, ogień trzaskał w kominku. Dean odłożył książkę na okrągły stolik. Przeniósł wzrok na Seamusa. Zlustrował napęczniałe policzki, pokryte maziami spożywczymi oraz okruszkami. Następnie spojrzał prosto w oczy rozkraczonego na podłodze kolegi. Ten odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Cała rozumność musiała ulokować się w wypchanych policzkach, gdyż oczy – bezrozumne całkowicie, lecz przemożnie szczęśliwe.

* * *

Remus wyglądał przez okno, splatając dłonie za lędźwiami. Westchnął, pokręcił głową, zaśmiał się, pochyliwszy głowę. Jak to przypadki chodzą po ludziach. Niedawny wypadek z oknem i zaskakujące spotkanie z trawnikiem dziedzińca kołatało się przez cały dzień gdzieś z tyłu profesorskiej głowy.

Otaczały go pudła i walizki, czekając na rozpakowanie. Dumbledore przydzielił mu tajemną komnatę, do której wejście znajdowało się za rycerską zbroją. Ani nauczyciele, ani uczniowie nie szwendali się tutaj, nikt nie miał tu interesów.

Oderwał się od obserwacji skłaniającego do retrospekcji pejzażu późnego popołudnia i zasiadł za biurkiem. Jednak naraz gawęda przeszłości zasnuła umysł. Pomarańczowe promienie słońca lizały papiery rozrzucone na blacie i szeptem zachęcały do oddania się wirowi minionych przeżyć, układając się leniwie wszędzie tam, gdzie pozwalało na to obszerne okno.

Pewne obrazy trwają w głowie zbyt mocno. Przypomniał sobie ostatnią noc spędzona w łóżku z Nimfadorą. Westchnął. Zostali rozdzieleni, Albus zlecił mu misję i to tak dobrze płatną, nie miał serca, a raczej rozsądku, by odrzucać ofertę. Poza tym lubił atmosferę tajemnicy, a ta fuszka dawała gwarancję mocnych wrażeń – bum, bum, tak w bębny wali serce – wraz z akompaniamentem melodii sekretu – egzystował tu jako człowiek-widmo, tylko dyrektor, no i Harry, i Ron, wiedzieli o tym pobycie.

Gdy miłosne ekscesy wybrzmiały i ostygły, przypomniał sobie, że małżonka zapakowała mu jakąś smaczną potrawkę, której jeszcze nie skosztował. Pogrzebał w walizce. Rupiecie latały w tę i w tamtą, do jedzonka się nie dokopał, ale natknął się na ramkę ze zdjęciem świeżo upieczonej żony. Ucałował ją w usta, postawił ramkę na skraju biurka i wlepił rozmarzone spojrzenie w pociągającą twarz ukochanej. Powiedziała, że gdy Remus wróci do domu, czymś go zaskoczy. Może impreza niespodzianka? Szkoda, że James na nią nie wpadnie. To nie zabawa dla duchów raczej. Ale Syriusz...? Niby musi się ukrywać, jednak dla kumpla zrobi chyba wyjątek. _Powinien!_ – stwierdził mocno w myślach. _Wypada mu tak uczynić!_

W ścianie utworzył się otwór drzwiowy, cegiełki porozsuwały się na boki. W otworze ukazała się Hermiona, uśmiechnięta tajemniczo, jak nimfa z obcego świata.

– Hermiona? – Lupin zamrugał, zaśmiał się, wydając jeden upokarzający dźwięk, chciał ukarać tym bezczelność uczennicy. – Kto ci powiedział o tym pokoju? Harry i Ron coś wypaplali? Oni o nim nie wiedzieli, nie, to nie mogli być oni... Dumbledore?

– Mam swoje źródła – rzekła promiennie, przysunęła sobie do biurka fotel i rozgościła się, siadając. – Tak się składa, że dotąd odbywały się tu dość często pewne spotkania. Moje z nauczycielami. Na stopie całkiem zażyłej, frywolnej wręcz.

– Powiedzmy, że rozumiem, choć z drugiej strony w ogóle nie. Nie przypuszczałbym, że tak inteligenta osoba jak ty...

– Och, profesorze – przerwała. – Skończmy z tymi wyświechtanymi frazesami – machnęła rozluźnioną dłonią.

– Czemu zaszczyciłaś mnie tu swą niespodziewaną obecnością?

– Muszę z panem porozmawiać o jednej rzeczy. Mianowicie – skrzaty! Ma pan posłuch wśród młodych, ma pan do nich podejście. Tak myślałam, że... wywrze pan jakoś wpływ na ogół i przemówi młodzieży do rozsądku. No chyba pan też uważa, że skrzaty winny być wolne, decydować o własnym losie. A reformę najlepiej zacząć od młodych, mają plastyczne umysły, da się im zakorzenić odpowiednie wartości i światopogląd, a już niedługo to oni zajmą poważane stanowiska w ministerstwie. Od tego można by zacząć. Uświadomić młodych ludzi.

– Och, wiesz co, trochę mnie przyszpiliłaś do muru. Nie wiem, co ci tak od razu odpowiedzieć. Mam swoje obowiązki, a to wymagałoby dużego nakładu sił i elastyczności, jeśli chcieć się tym zająć na poważnie.

– Pan jest inteligentny, pan znajdzie czas w grafiku – mruknęła. – Nie wiem, jak z pana elastycznością, jednak moje ciało do takich należy, oj, nawet bardzo – zamrugała subtelnie. – I przekonać się o tym, myślę, będzie miał pan okazję. Wciśnie pan gdzieś w plan dnia, choć na dwa kwadranse, to uświadamianie młodych i otwartych na wiele rzeczy panienek, oraz chłopców, a i pewnie wciśnie się panu też coś innego, a i ściśniemy się gdzieś, tam lub owam.

Bawiła się puklem polakierowanych włosów, ułożonych w finezyjną burzę loków.

Lupin przełknął ślinę. Spojrzał na fotografię żony.

– Wiesz, Hermiono, to takie bezpośrednie, nawet _jeśli_ by mnie to interesowało, to wolałbym podejście nieco bardziej... subtelne, poza tym ja...

– A i otworzy to przed panem mnóstwo horyzontów i możliwości... już wspomniałam, jak otwarte są na doznania niektóre młódki? – oblizała błyszczące wargi koniuszkiem języka, nachyliła się i wyeksponowała pierś. Profesor zlustrował szybkim spojrzeniem przestrzeń między piersiami oraz okolice przylegające. Odchrząknął.

– Tak, skrzaty – tak, owszem. Skrzaty jak najbardziej. Skrzaty, nóżki, uszka, skrzaty są małe raczej, tak, małe. Coś się pomyśli, zobaczy. Skrzaty. Ale co do reszty to, ja myślę, może nie szarżujmy tak z tymi możliwościami. Kwadrans co drugi dzień, takie szybkie spotkanka, oczywiście o skrzatach mowa! Ale... no rozumiesz, teraz nie mogę, jestem tu w tajemnicy. Rodzice wzburzyliby się znów, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że Dumbledore sprowadził wilkołaka, no i sama moja robota tutaj wymaga trochę... wyczucia. Nic hop siup, nic... No, nic. Dzieją się na świecie niewytłumaczalne rzeczy. Wrażliwe nurty magii, rzadkiej magii.

Hermiona zmieniła temat, widząc zafrasowanie profesora:

– A czym się pan zajmował, zanim dostał zlecenie od dyrektora? Już pan nie naucza w Hogwarcie, więc... ministerstwo?

– Chwilowo pracuję prywatnie nad pewnym projektem. To praca naukowa. Oczywiście dotyczy magii. Odkryłem, że ma ona pewien wpływ na nasze pragnienia. Ale na razie nie mogę nic powiedzieć na pewno. Co ciekawe, magia nie bierze się tylko z człowieka, czy różdżki lub innych magicznych przedmiotów. Ona... wisi nad nami wszędzie. Przynajmniej takie są moje domysły, niewiele udało mi się dotychczas udowodnić.

– Och, coś jak Internet?

– Internat? Hermiono, proszę cię... – uśmiechnął się pobłażliwe. – Jak można magię porównać do instytucji internatu. Ta jest dość ograniczona przestrzennie. Może składa się z wielu pokoi, elementów, ale to i tak nietrafne porównanie.

– Mniejsza. To bardzo ciekawe. Ależ pan musi być inteligentny – pochwaliła, z emocją ściągając barki ku sobie. W ten sposób piersi zbliżyły się ku sobie i odkształciły.

– Tak, jestem. Właśnie miałem siąść i spisać moje najnowsze obserwacje. Także sugerowałbym, abyśmy na chwilę obecną się pożegnali, Hermiono. A skrzaty? Tak, skrzaty ważne. Małe, ale ważne. Pomyślimy. Wyczekuj mojej sowy.

– Och, dobrze – wypowiadając to słowo, pozwoliła apetycznie zafalować głowie. – Powodzenia. Pięknie pan dba o wąsy, profesorze i ogólnie wyprzystojniał pan! Nie widać blizn.

– Ach, tak – zaśmiał się. – Nimfadora zafundowała mi operację, żeby je usunąć. Ale naprawdę już się pożegnajmy. Wieczorem muszę skoczyć do Zakazanego Lasu.

– Więc tam pan buszuje!

– Hermiono, wstań już i idź. Muszę zebrać myśli.

– Do widzenia.

Oddaliła się, kołysząc zmysłowo biodrami.

Otwór załatał się cegiełkami, a zbroja przesunęła i na powrót zasłoniła miejsce przejścia.

Dziewczyna ruszyła do pokoju Gryffonów. Dotarła do bardziej zaludnionych części zamku. Tam też natknęła się na Harry'ego i Rona. Gadali z jakimś starszym uczniem, stłoczeni w kącie krótkiego korytarza. Nakryła ich na konspiracyjnej wymianie uwag. Rozglądali się, pochylali nad jakimś obiektem, który trzymał Ron. Uczeń wręczył Harry'emu pieniądze, dostał to coś od Rona i oddalił się. Hermiona ujrzała w ostatnim momencie, że obiektem był woreczek z białym proszkiem. Potrząsnęła głową, głupia nie była.

– Harry, tak nie wolno! – zbliżyła się mocnymi krokami.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

– Handlujecie narkotykami! Tego bym się po was nie spodziewała!

– A ja bym się nie spodziewał, że tańczysz na rurze – odgryzł się.

– Poza tym musisz tak głośno mówić? – Ron rozejrzał się, trochę zbladł. To musiał być pierwszy handel, adrenalina odbierała dech i zabierała rumieniec z lica.

Hermiona skrzyżowała dłonie na piersiach.

– Ja przynajmniej nie wydzieram się w bibliotece.

– Ty i te twoje zasady – Ron się żachnął.

– Dokładnie – podchwycił Harry. – Ginny nazwałyby cię nudną i wyliniałą.

– Po co się tak wystroiłaś?

Potter szybko schował woreczki z Białym Kuratorem. Korytarzem szedł sam Albus Dumbledore. Zatrzymał się przy nich. Pogłaskał brodę.

– Witajcie – rzekł. – Właśnie miałem króciutkie spotkanie z profesorem Lupinem. Narzekał, że cała wasza trójka już wie o jego obecności. Smutno mu, bowiem tajemnica jest niepełna, wybrakowana. To smutne. Przed wami nic się nie ukryje, co? – zmierzył ich karcącym spojrzeniem, pochylając głowę z figlarnym uśmiechem.

– A, tak... – Harry zakrył dłonią wypukłość w kieszeni szaty, gdyż wzrok starca skierował się tam. – A, to...

– Profesorze, nie mógł pan znieczulić Lupina? Harry mi opowiadał... – Ron wtrącił, skupiając uwagę dyrektora na sobie. W jego szatach nie spoczywało nic nielegalnego. – Wtedy, jak składał pan kości. To by go mniej bolało, nawet w ogóle, znając pana magiczną moc.

– Oczywiście, że mogłem.

– Dlaczego pan tego nie zrobił?

– Cha, cha – oczy błysnęły znad okularów, odszedł powoli i zniknął za zakrętem.

* * *

Mijały kolejne dni, Harry zawzięcie przygotowywał się do turnieju. Oczywiście w swoim mniemaniu, gdyż, jak powtarzał Hermionie: _dobrze przygotowany zawodnik, to zawodnik najedzony, przede wszystkim_._ Odwaga bierze się z żołądka, nie wiedziałaś? Toś głupia, jak nie wiedziałaś!_

Spożywali właśnie śniadanie.

– Harry, jak możesz się nie martwić?

– Daj mi spokój, nie mam zamiaru pokazywać się w bibliotece. Pani Prince obdarłaby nas ze skóry. Żadnej nauki, Hermiona, jestem wybrańcem, tak? I muszę dużo jeść.

– Chodzi mi o Rona! Nie ma go od trzech dni!

– Od dwóch i pół – sprecyzował. – Jaka z ciebie koleżanka, skoro nawet nie wiesz, kiedy dokładnie zaginął twój przyjaciel?

– Ale ty mącisz. Ja się przynajmniej o niego martwię. Nie ma go na lekcjach, nie ma w dormitorium, nie ma nigdzie. Musimy to zgłosić.

– Jak chcesz. Ja bym jeszcze poczekał z tydzień. Odkąd sprzedajemy Kuratora, ma tyle pieniędzy w kieszeni, ile pewnie na oczy nie widział. Założę się, że polazł gdzieś na panienki albo sprezentował sobie egzotyczną wycieczkę. A najprawdopodobniej to i to. Woda sodowa do głowy.

– Nie poznaję cię. Ty chyba też ćpasz i rozum ci odjęło.

Po posiłku udali się na transmutację. Nadal wałkowali zmianę pióra w garderobę. McGonagall nie chciała im tego odpuścić.

– Dobrze, ustalmy sobie pewną rzecz – machnęła rękoma, gdy wszyscy weszli do sali. – Nikt stąd nie wyjdzie, kto nie przemieni pióra choćby w szufladę, rozumiemy się? Mam dość waszego nieróbstwa.

– Można wiedzieć, po co nam to?

Minerwa drgnęła.

– Panie Malfoy, to podstawowa umiejętność. Chodzi o różnicę mas, twardości i rozmiarów. Jak chcecie transmutować szpulkę nici w zbroję rycerską, jeśli nie opanujecie pióra i garderoby? No, na miejsca!

– Jeśli chodzi o masę, twardość i rozmiar – Draco zwrócił się do koleżanek ze swojego domu – to wszystko mam na miejscu – puścił oczko. – Napiszę o tym wiersz! Moje wiersze mają większą wartość niż tysiące piórek i zbroi rycerskich, które transmutowała McGonagall. Co za żenada, poskarżę się ojcu. Marnotrawstwo czasu i energii.

Koleżanki sapnęły i przytaknęły.

Harry przez wszystkie lekcje myślami był gdzie indziej. Wieczorem umówił się z nowymi pracodawcami u Hagrida (uznali unisono, iż tam będzie najbezpieczniej).

Kiedy zapadł zmrok, pognał do chatki pod peleryną-niewidką. Bycie przyłapanym w samotności to co innego niż z najlepszym kumplem, dlatego tym razem skrył ciało pod magicznym odzieniem.

Zdziwił się, gdy na miejscu zastał Hermionę.

– Dopracowujemy z Hermioną zakres usług dla uczniów. Musimy zaznaczyć najsampierw, że to usługi _prominentne_, dla klientów wymagających, ale z klasą. Żadnych akcji, które wykraczają poza warunki umowy jednostkowej – klapnął na zydlu. – Pewnie młokosy będą chcieli, że tak powiem, iść na całość, ale w znaczeniu wyzutym z finezji, rozumiecie, o co mi się rozchodzi?

Przytaknęli. Hermiona wydawała się podekscytowana. Gajowy wyciągnął tylko browar, nie chcieli za mocno się wstawiać przed przybyciem gości. Hermiona oczywiście odmówiła, zabierała się tylko za kremowe.

– Hagrid, zmieniłeś umeblowanie? Stołki lśnią świeżością.

– A, cholibka, nic na to nie poradzę, trochę czasu zajmie, aż staną się zadomowione. Trochę je ochlapałem herbatą, żeby szybciej wpasowały się w klimat, ale... no, nie ma nic od razu. A musiałem kupić nowe, bo, cóż, nie wyszły mi pewne testy.

– Co testowałeś? – zląkł się Harry.

– A wiesz, przygotowuję się ciągle do otwarcia ośrodka ze zwierzętami i wymyślam przeróżne atrakcje. Chciałem, żeby antytermity budowały na scenie obiekty, jakieś meble albo wieżyczki, czy też abstrakcję, sztukę po prostu, ale koleś, cholibka, sprzedał mi przypadkiem zwykłe termity i pożarły mi krzesła, gdym chciał je nauczyć, by takowe stworzyły.

– Chyba nie zrobił tego przypadkiem. On cię naciągnął.

– Pewności ni mam. Ale taka opcja też jest możliwa. Zwłaszcza, że antytermity mega rzadkie stworzenia.

Rozległo się pukanie.

Do ciasnej chatki weszli Charlie i Bill Weasleyowie. Przywitali się z Harrym i Hagridem uściskiem dłoni, Hermionie dali buziaka. Mieli na sobie codzienne ciuchy, dżinsy i koszule w kwiatki, szczodrze rozpięte, z podwiniętymi rękawami. Zasiedli za stołem. Bill zawadził palcem o srebrny kolczyk w prawym uchu. Wyjął puzderko z papierosami, wyjął jednego, puknął nim o wieczko, ale rozmyślił się i schował wszystko z powrotem do kieszonki koszuli. Rozgościł się, wszędzie czuł się jak u siebie. Charlie zmrużył oczy.

– Co to jest? – wskazał butelkę po piwie, nieumiejętnie schowaną i wystającą zza szafki.

– To... tego... piwko tylko – Hagrid się zmieszał.

– Oszalałeś?! – Bill się wzburzył. – Wódkę polewaj! Dawajcie Bolsa! – uwiesił się na barku brata i zacieszał mordkę – mało powiedziane.

– A, tak, już! – gajowy uczuł zdziwienie i ulgę naraz.

Zasiedli i, po pierwszych dwóch szotach inicjacyjnych, przeszli do interesów, bo po cóż strzępić język, kiedy tak obfite plony na horyzoncie i trzeba to omówić. Choć Charlie co chwila wyglądał za okno i snuł w głowie osobną gawędę, nie dotyczącą biznesów, oddał się luźnemu przepływowi myśli. Bill również doceniał klimat nocy, lecz zachował pełną trzeźwość umysłu i całość mocy obliczeniowej rudej głowy przeznaczył na roztrząsanie interesów zgoła najważniejszych, jużci najistotniejszych.

– Gdzie właściwie jest Ginny?

– Em... – Harry pomasował brodę. – Jest chora... jakby, ona... uczyła mnie pewnych rzeczy i źle się to dla niej skończyło.

– Ty chyba nie bijesz naszej siostry, co? – Charlie odlepił wzrok od okna.

– Nie, skąd taki pomysł! – stanowczo za szybko powiedział.

Charlie zaśmiał się, szeroko otworzył paszczę, aż strzyknęło. Rubaszny śmiech poniósł się po chatce, niemal rozsadzając ją od środka. Bill tylko parsknął. Charlie lawirował teraz między dwoma światami, a nawet trzema. Dowcip, noc, interes.

– Nasza Ginny, nasza mała trzpiotka – Bill pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i walnął raptownie szota, tak, że aż Kieł podniósł uśpiony łeb. – Od małego zaskakiwała nas swoją wyobraźnią – parsknął znowuż. – Taką to przepełnia fantazja, wiesz, o czym mówię, bracie?

– Doświadczyłem już paru jej figli – Harry niepewnie się uśmiechnął.

– No i ja wam błogosławię! – Charlie ryknął, trzasnął dłonią w stół i również zbroczył żołądek wódką. Wątroba zaprawiona, to aż się czuło. – Bill! Bill, nie bądź sztywna lala! Figli-migli im poskąpisz?! Błogosław im!

Kąciki ust Billa uniosły się.

– Macie moje błogosławieństwo – przytaknął, aby zaakcentować swoje przekonanie. – A Rona nie ma? Też schorowany po ekscesach z tobą?

Harry stęknął.

– Kurczę, nie wiadomo co z nim. Zniknął nagle, bez słowa.

– Harry uważa, że udał się na niespodziewane wakacje! – zakpiła cicha dotąd Hermiona.

– To bardzo prawdopodobne – zmarszczył się Bill. – Czasem mu odwala. Kiedyś wypełnił wannę gnomami, udawał, że to rakieta. Gnomy miały robić za paliwo.

– Nie pouciekały? – zainteresowała się Hermiona.

– Związał je, no... drutem kolczastym. Stworzył z nich przestrzenną mozaikę.

– Ach, to... piękne i potworne zarazem – nie wiedziała, czy wypada zrugać Rona na całego, choć miała ochotę, jednak może miał problemy psychiczne, do których się nie przyznawał, i nie wypadało.

– Pogięło chłopa – Hagrid wrzucił trzy grosze do puszki wzgardy.

– Dość o tych finezjach – Charlie pociągnął nosem. – Weasleyowie znani są ze swych ekstraordynaryjnych wyczynów, to nie nowinka. Polewaj, Hagridzie, polewaj! – wskazał na kieliszki.

– Właśnie, wyczyny. Fred i George. Czemu nie zaproponowaliście im, żeby zostali waszymi handlarzami? – spytał Harry.

– Nie chcą o tym słyszeć. Pomogli tylko w wynalezieniu Kuratora, ot po bratersku. Wolą skupiać się na dowcipach, to ich konik – Bill wyjaśnił ochoczo. – A Ginny powiedziała, sorry, Harry, ale rzekła, że z ciebie straszny nudziarz, lecz da się ciebie rozruszać i wkręcić w biznes, żeś swój chłop i nie chlapniesz.

– Pierwsze transakcje już mam za sobą – wyznał.

– Jak wrażenia?

– Opyliliśmy wszystko, co daliście wstępnie Ginny. Na początku trochę stres, ale powoli coraz lżej idzie. Ron gorzej to znosił, po dwóch sprzedażach biegł do kibla się wyrzygać.

– Cha, cha! – Charlie walnął łapą o stół, Harry też się zaśmiał. – Nasz Ronuś wrażliwiec!

– Wrażliwiec?! – Hermiona nie dowierzała. – Ale drutem kolczastym pobawić się lubi...

– Finezja, moja droga – rozłożył ręce Bill.

Hermiona prychnęła. Charlie krzyknął: _Finezja!_, i prawie wszystkie ściany chatki odskoczyły wskutek potężnych wibracji.

Wszyscy (oprócz Hermiony) zdrowo pociągnęli z kieliszków.

– Ale dość o dupie Maryni. Harry, masz. To towar na pierwszy cykl sprzedaży – gdy Bill wyrzekł słowo _cykl_, Charlie parsknął. Skrywali jakąś niedostępną innym wiedzę.

– Ho, sporo tego! – zważył w dłoniach cześć towaru, ledwo się w niej mieściła.

– Zobaczysz, będziesz potrzebował więcej.

Przez parę minut Bill i Charlie tłumaczyli Harry'emu, jak wyczuć dobrego klienta. Którym ewentualnie dawać na krechę, którym w ogóle nie sprzedawać, jak unikać kapusiów. Gdzie umawiać się na spotkania, ile sprzedawać, jak reklamować i jak rozmawiać z kupującymi. Oczywiście były to tylko pomocne rady, nie reguły. Zaznaczyli, aby również uderzył w Durmstrang i Beauxbatons.

– Opchniesz to w niecały miesiąc, Harry – Bill podniósł na duchu młodego przedsiębiorcę. – Jak wam zabraknie, Ginny się z nami kontaktuje, ustalamy spotkanie, przekazujemy wam towar i rozliczamy się z poprzedniego cyklu.

– A, zapomniałbym! To kwota dla was, za te przystawki, które już rozeszły się po Hogwarcie – podał worek z monetami. – Procent już sobie odliczyliśmy.

Charlie wyciągnął dłoń.

– Nie trzeba, Harry. Tym razem wszystko dla was.

– Taki biznes to ja lubię! – Harry rozochocił się i chwycił łapskiem kieliszek.

– Słuchajcie! – Hagrid walnął dłonią w kolano. – Hermiona dobrze się dogaduje z Krumem! Może go owinąć wokół palca i przez niego zareklamować was w jego szkole!

– Prima – przytaknął z uznaniem Bill. – Hermiono, wiesz, co robić.

– Nie ma mowy. Nie będę nic sprzedawała.

– Nie tylko Wiktora może opleść wokół palca – zauważył Harry. – Może również oczarować i przekabacić nauczycieli, prominentna praca Hermiony daje nam strategiczne możliwości. Mogłabyś ich uciszyć, gdyby nas nakryli kiedyś. Dałabyś im wtedy zniżkę albo jakąś ekstra usługę.

– Nasz interes nie może cierpieć z powodu waszego – gajowy podniósł się lekko z zydla i ponownie usiadł. – Jeśli mamy wprowadzać zniżki, należy się nam od was procent.

– Dogadamy się – Bill rzeczowo uciął. – Na razie nie widzę potrzeby.

– No tak, jak trwoga to do Boga – Hagrid przewrócił oczyma. – A nie wiem, czy jestem łaskawym bożkiem.

– A co to za prominenta praca? – zainteresował się Charlie.

– Och, takie... fiki-miki – spojrzała na podłogę.

– A z czego właściwie składa się Biały Kurator? – Harry zmienił temat, żeby odpuścili przyjaciółce.

– Tajemnica – Bill klepnął brata w plecy. – Czas na nas. Hermiono, kiedyś może pofikamy razem. Harry, dajcie z siebie wszystko. Hagridzie, dziękujemy za Bolsa, przedni i mocny, daje jak kafarem w głowę.

– Całusy! – Charlie puścił oczko Hermionie i wyszli razem z bratem, tonąc w czerni nocy. Nie domknęli drzwi, nieśmiały wicherek wkradał się do pomieszczenia. Kieł obwąchał sprawnie Białego Kuratora i spojrzał pytająco na swojego pana.

– Takie czasy, piesku – wzruszył ramionami.

* * *

Ron otworzył oczy. Obraz powoli się wyostrzał. Otaczały go ciemne kamienne, pokryte mchem ściany. Chciał się poruszyć, ale nie dał rady. Rozpostarty był na stole, przykuty obręczami. Usłyszał za sobą kroki, tam, gdzie wzrok nie sięgał, lecz osoba majestatycznie wkroczyła w widoczny obszar.

– Obudziliśmy się – wyrzekła, pieszczotliwie zwężając usta. – Pan Weasley, nasz rubaszny, głośny Gryffon – pani Prince przekrzywiła głowę, przyglądając się z fascynacją unieruchomionemu chłopakowi. – Błądzących trzeba naprostować. Jesteś błędem, drogi chłopcze – stanęła przy obrotowym kole z rączkami. – Tym właśnie tutaj się zajmuję – zaczęła kręcić kołem, Ron poczuł, jak siła rozciąga jego ciało. – Prostowaniem. Zobaczmy, jak mocno się wyprostujesz, gdy wykonamy jeszcze parę obrotów. Skóra biblioteki musi oddychać, a ci, którzy czopują jej pory... zasługują... na... karę.

– Proszę przestać! – wreszcie odnalazł głos. – To boli!

– Och, boleć ma. Odkupić grzechy i zrozumieć błędy można tylko poprzez boleść. Dotkliwą – pracowała ramionami, wprawiając w ruch narzędzie tortur, Ron jęczał coraz mocniej, błagając o litość – długą, dosadną!

Umysł zasnuła mgła. Starał się sobie przypomnieć, jak się tu znalazł. Pamiętał tylko karteczkę, naperfumowaną, z ładnym charakterem pisma:

_Czekam na skraju Zakazanego Lasu, _

_ Cicha Wielbicielka._

Udał się tam, chwilę pobłąkał, nawet lekko zanurzył się w morze drzew i... koniec. Tu film się urywał.

Ron wrzasnął. Coś pękło w stawie barkowym. Nie widział dla siebie szans, topił się w świecie gówna. Próbował przetrzymać ból, stosując techniki relaksacyjne, przywołując przyjemne obrazy, kontrolując oddech, metody śmiechu warte. Coraz głębiej tonął w świecie gówna.

* * *

Harry jęknął, wyciągnął ciało na wyrku, rozciągając tak mocno, jak tylko umiał. Wieczór z Charliem i Billem zaliczał się do bardzo przyjemnych. Mlasnął ustami, aby zakomunikować otoczeniu, że ogarnia go senność i że teraz mu w głowie tylko sen, smaczny a przebogaty w doznania wizualne.

– Chce wam się pić? – naraz spytał Seamus.

Zaprzeczyli.

– Mnie wzięło na mleko. Słuchajcie, nie macie nic naprzeciwko, żebym tu sobie przyniósł, usiadł i w waszej obecności je wypił?

– Nie – Dean i Harry zgodnie się określili. Sypialnię okupowało tylko trzech uczniów. Ron i Neville nieobecni.

– Ale będę dość głośno je chłeptał, na pewno wam to nie wadzi?

– Idź już po to mleko – Dean fuknął.

Finnigan opuścił pomieszczenie. Wrócił jednak stanowczo za szybko, na pewno nie zakradł się aż do kuchni.

– Słuchajcie, tam leży Ginny. Na środku wspólnego. Zemdlała, boję się jej dotknąć.

Zeszli razem z nim. Krew upstrzyła okolice nosa i ust dziewczyny. Mieszała się z białym proszkiem.

– Chyba objadła się pączków z cukrem pudrem i dżemem – zaryzykował diagnozę Seamus.

– Seamus, ona przedawkowała – sprostował Harry.

Pobiegli po panią Pomfrey i niedługo po tym siostra Rona znalazła się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Pielęgniarka zaaplikowała stosowny zastrzyk, doraźnie. Nie wiedziała, co to za substancja więc wzięła jej trochę z warg pacjentki, do analizy. Ginny nie obudziła się mimo udzielonej pomocy.

Wezwano Dumbledore'a, zjawił się również Lupin, niechętnie, gdyż teraz i Dean, i Seamus również dowiedzieli się o jego pobycie na zamku.

– Czy to coś z czarnej magii, Remusie? – spytał Albus, gdy profesor różdżką rozkładał na kwanty proszek.

– Nie wiem... to chyba robota dla Snape'a, co przyznaję nie bez bólu w sercu. Chociaż może Moody będzie wiedział! – ożywiła się w nim iskierka nadziei.

– Wolę go nie budzić teraz. Bywa upierdliwy w nocy. Oddamy proszek do analizy Severusowi.

– Jak uważasz – zgrzytnął zębami.

Albus spojrzał na Ginny.

– Och, wy młodzi, młodzi... – obrócił się do chłopców – Trzeba czerpać garściami, ale pamiętajcie, że życie bazuje na skończonych zbiorach, nie ma sensu dążyć do nieskończoności. Powtarzalność jest nieunikniona i nikogo to nie powinno martwić.

– Albusie, nie jest do końca tak jak mówisz – zaprzeczył Remus. – Życie to niekończące się pasmo lekcji.

– Nie warto sięgać po nieskończoności, bo czas ludzki jest skończony.

– Skąd to wiesz? Nikt nie zna prawdziwego cyklu życia.

Dumbledore uniósł stoicko brwi.

– Wracajcie, młodzi, do łóżek. Ja, i profesor Lupin, udamy się teraz, żeby odbyć małą pogawędkę na skończone tematy. Pogawędka również będzie miała swój koniec w konkretnym punkcie czasoprzestrzennym. No... chyba że Remus będzie przedłużać ją w nieskończoność, by dowieść swoich racji – oko błysnęło figlarnie.

Trójka młodzieńców wróciła do siebie. Dean i Seamus walnęli się na prycze. Harry też się już kładł, ale przybyła Hedwiga. Odpiął liścik od nóżki.

_Harry, cholibka, masz ochotę na spontana? Wal do mnie teraz i pójdziemy poszukać panienki, z którą uderzę na ministerstwo. Prominentne usługi same tam nie zawitają. Ktoś z głową musi je tam naprowadzić, pokazać im drogę._


	3. Zguba artysty - część I

Draco Malfoy przeglądał się w lustrze. Kąpiel dziś w łazience prefektów, ćśś, nie wolno, brzydko, bad, bad, bad boy. Zacierał właśnie ręce – obserwując szlachectwo swego ostrego podbródka w odbiciu – gdyż w bali już ćwierkały wielokolorowe bąbelki, kusząc bąblowatością, a zarazem efemerycznością. Puf. Dźgniesz taką palcem i już nie ma bańki.

Ślizgon uwielbiał spotykać się z nietrwałymi bytami, czuł wtedy, że uzewnętrznia się świat zamknięty w jego głowie, w którym każda myśl przybywała, chwilę się jej przypatrywał, po czym pryskała, zostawiając wyłącznie ślad. Prawie niczego nigdy nie brał na poważnie, obrazy wyświetlały się jak film – dystans, kalkulacja, zimno. Później bawił się tym śladem, wydobywając jak najwięcej twórczego pierwiastka. Jedyne co brał na poważnie – swoje piękno zewnętrzne oraz piękno wewnętrzne: twórcza siła, która przenosiła góry i zmiatała z powierzchni ziemi każdą przeszkodę na drodze do celu.

Koszula spadła z plaskiem na posadzkę, lustro przyciągało jak magnes, nie potrafił się oderwać. Objął wzrokiem mięśnie piersiowe, niezbyt wydatne, lecz młodzieńczo piękne, z sutków tryskała fontanna świeżości i związanych ze świeżością możliwości.

Uszczypnął się w sutek.

– Au, Draco! Ale z ciebie niecnota! – zaśmiał się, pokręcił głową. Spoważniał. Otworzył szerzej oczy. Złapał za pergamin rzucony obok saszetki na kosmetyki. Zapisał sobie scenkę, którą przed chwilą urzeczywistnił.

– Dobre! Dobre! – sapał, skrobiąc piórem i niemal tonąc nosem w papierze. Na kartce widniały zapisane inne scenki z całego tygodnia. – Wykorzystam to w wierszu lub w opowiadaniu – mruknął, puścił do siebie oczko. Biel odsłoniętych w uśmiechu zębów oślepiła blondyna.

Wreszcie gacie legły koło koszuli i wsunął się do cieplusiej wody. Westchnął, ciało przeszły ciarki. Napisał krótki wiersz, wena dopisywała, wzmocniona wzniosłością chwili.

– Pansy będzie moja! – dziko ocenił dziełko. – Tylko jej to przeczytam! Ona się po prostu na mnie rzuci!

Sięgnął teraz po kryształową buteleczkę, którą przysłał ojciec. Do nóżki sówki przypięty był wtedy również liścik:

_Draco, zawartość tej buteleczki jest bardzo cenna. Nie masz wyobrażenia, ile galeonów ubyło z Gringotta. Posłuchaj, zrób sobie tę przyjemność, bo na nią zasługujesz, i weź kąpiel w łazience prefektów. Synu, pierdol regulamin, jeśli mogę tak się wyrazić, zakradnij się tam, użyj sobie. Korzystaj z życia, musisz się wyszumieć. _

_Oczekuj ode mnie kolejnych listów z przykazami, dzięki którym rozwiniesz swą męskość w pełni, czeka Cię wiele wyzwań, doznań i atrakcji. Nie zapominaj o swym pięknie wrodzonym, niech ono Tobą kieruje. Często spoglądaj w lustro, zresztą... nie muszę Ci chyba przypominać._

_Ach, spróbuj dawkować olejek zapachowy z fiolki małymi porcjami, rozkoszuj się nim, zatrać na chwilę. Niech służy Ci długo i dobrze. Korzystaj mądrze._

_Szanowny Ojciec._

Draco odkorkował i wlał wszystko do wody. Intensywny różany opar przedarł się do dróg oddechowych, młodzian zachłysnął się, zakasłał, oczy zaszły łzami. Doznanie! Dobre! Sięgnął po pergamin, żeby zapisać scenkę, ale ręka plasnęła o posadzkę w połowie drogi. Zemdlał. To ten opar? A może natłok piękna wrodzonego lub siły twórczej? Nie dojdziesz, człeku.

* * *

Prawie Bezgłowy Nick kosztował ciasto, jednak nie odnajdywał w tym żadnej rozkoszy. Zezował na Ślizgona, który pysznił się bicepsem przed dziewczynami.

– Żeby jeszcze choć trochę masy mięśniowej tam było! – prychnął, szukając pocieszenia wśród pałaszujących Gryfonów. – A w głowie – mózgowej by się przydało! Cóż za fanfaronada! Jak on pławi się w swoim blasku, już ja bym go nauczył pokory!

– Spoko, Nick, to tylko jebany pozer, pewnie nawet żadnej nie wyrwał na te swoje wiersze – Seamus uspokajał ducha. – Ja nie obczajam tego w równej mierze co ty. Tak wzdychają i się nim zachwycają, ale to takie jałowe jest, może one to robią połowicznie dla jaj, wiesz. Łechtają tak tylko jego ego, może oczekują, że coś z niego wyrośnie dzięki temu. Nie wiem, pierdol to, Nick!

– Język, mój wybuchowy panie! – upomniał duch. Skubał gustownie ciasto, widelczyk zagłębiał się szybko, acz płynnie, a pod koniec hamował, by nie obijać o talerzyk. – A tak zmieniając temat, ktoś z was wie, co z siostrą Rona? Wyzdrowiała? Są jakieś wieści?

– Nadal w śpiączce – rzucił Dean, przeglądając Proroka. – Minęło parę godzin dopiero.

– Rozumiem. Zresztą, nie widzę również samego Rona. Nawet Harry gdzieś zniknął. Czyżby razem oddali się znowu jakiejś przygodzie? Nie wiem, czy chłopak powinien poświęcać tyle energii na szaleństwa, powinien się przygotowywać do turnieju!

– Do-kładnie! – podłapała Hermiona. Podkrążone oczy straszyły kolegów. Rona nie było, teraz Harry wsiąknął. – Seamus, Dean, co z nim?! Co z Harrym? Spał z wami dziś?

Wzruszyli ramionami.

– Jak zasypiałem wczoraj, Harry też leżał w łóżku – Dean wyjaśnił. – Rano się obudziłem i już go nie było.

– Dean, zmieniłeś orientację? – wyszczerzył się Seamus. – To musiało być straszne, obudziłeś się rano i nie powitało cię ciepło kochanka.

Dean skrył oczy za dłonią. Seamus przesadzał z monotematycznością żartów. A teraz siedział i nadal nic nie jadł. Cały czas kultywował osobliwy zwyczaj spożywania jadła poza Wielką Salą. Przesadzał. Żartami, żywieniem, ogólnie życiem.

Tymczasem przy stole Ślizgonów Draco rozpinał bluzkę, guziczek za guziczkiem, dziewczyny wpatrywały się w niego jak w Złotego Cielca. Pięć guziczków dyndało już luźno. Palce dotknęły szóstego i wstrzymały się.

– No, no, drogie panie, naprawdę myślałyście, że pokażę publicznie klatkę piersiową? Nie, nie – pokręcił głową, przymykając oczy. Zapinał bluzkę. – Za takie rzeczy, moje drogie, płaci się, i to bardzo sowicie.

– Ale McGonagall widziała cię już nagiego – błysnęła okiem Pansy. – Ofiarowałeś jej ten widok za darmo, to jak to z tobą jest, Draco, wolisz starsze?

– Och, nic z tych rzeczy – na ustach wykwitł uspokajający uśmiech, gdyż dzierlatki wszczęły tumult, domagając się wyjaśnień.

Wydarzenia dzisiejszego poranka najpierw przekazał swej wybrance serca przewodniej – Pansy. Reszcie planował opowiedzieć dopiero teraz, więc płuca zapełniły się powietrzem i gawęda pognała po równinach wyobraźni niczym rumak hipokampu. Uprzednio jednak upił łyk ze swego prywatnego kielicha, który przynosił na uczty. Przekazał mu go ojciec na początku roku. Zdobiony w węże, wymuskany i dopieszczony, dumne zieleń i srebro dominowały. Miał przypominać Draconowi o szlachectwie i pięknie wrodzonym oraz wzniosłości Domu Węży.

– No i musiałem odpłynąć, zresztą taka przyjemna kąpiel mało którego by nie zmogła. Otwieram oczy, coś tam mruczę... chyba powiedziałem: _Porwijcie mnie, sidła namiętności_. Wiecie, trochę nie kontaktowałem, patrzę – przede mną Percy, ten rudy gamoń-prefekt-co-się-zowie, pewnie przyszedł się wykąpać rano. A obok McGonagall zasłania usta i gani mnie wzrokiem jak nigdy, no jak nigdy, mówię wam! A ja golutki leżę na skraju bali. I co robię? Wyskakuję z wody, biorę fujarę w łapę i kręcę nią szalonego młynka. Wrzeszczę, że strumienie pikanterii to mam obcykane i dostaję oszałamiaczem od Percy'ego. Obudziłem się w skrzydle szpitalnym i Pomfrey mówi, że mam spadać na ucztę. Oto jestem. Nawet nie dostałem szlabanu. Może to w ramach przeprosin od opiekunki Gryfonów za _Expelliarmusa_, poniosło gamonia.

– Jezu, Draco, to odwaga! Naprawdę tak zrobiłeś?! Kręciłeś tego młynka?! Powaga?

– Tak, wiem, wiem – uspokajał machnięciami ręki. – Ach! – czerep zapalił się. – Pansy, posłuchaj, skomponowałem dla ciebie wczoraj symfonię słów!

– Zamieniam się w słuch – podparła brodę na dłoni.

Odkasłał.

_Ja gnam na wichrze._

_W namiętność pełną cieni._

_W każdym widzę ciebie._

_Twój czarny blask miłości._

_Wezmę całą ciebie, to czarne, i to białe._

_Gdybym tylko zdołał z piękna wiatru zejść wnet_

_W twe objęcia ciche, z piękna mego piękna._

Towarzystwo zamilkło. Draco przeżywał wiersz, wsłuchując się w rytm emocji dudniących w ciele.

– Kiedyś pisałeś lepiej – wreszcie jęknęła Pansy. – Brak ci ikry, co z tobą? Od tygodnia jesteś jakiś... wypalony. Chodźcie dziewczyny, zróbmy sobie make-up dla Snape'a. Może wreszcie dziś puści oczko którejś z nas.

A więc... to milczenie to... to nie było milczenie podziwu? One... _nie doceniły?!_

Zagryzł szczęki, podążając wzrokiem za laseczkami.

– Nie, czekajcie... – wreszcie wydukał, bodaj sam do siebie. – Mam też inne – bez przekonania wyjął pergaminy z torby.

* * *

Lał deszcz, neony wibrowały życiem, rozświetlając nocne miasto. Podeszli do metalowych drzwi pod migoczącym napisem _Roaring&Btching_. Neon trzaskał i sypał rzadkie iskry. Łysawy mężczyzna stał na drabinie i majstrował tam przy kabelkach.

– Siemasz, Tony – Hagrid skinął głową. – Raczysz zabawą w dzisiejszą noc?

– Jasne, Hagridzie – odparł facet, stojąc na najwyższym szczeblu. – Dziś zabawa czy interes?

– Interes – otworzył drzwi Harry'emu. Chłopak przemknął przez otwór.

Stanęli w przedsionku, rozszerzający się korytarzyk prowadził do przyciemnionej sali, w której dudnił bas.

Hagrid chronił się pod parasolką i wyczarował jedną Harry'emu, ale spodnie zmokły tak czy siak. Z ulewą nie wygrasz.

– Wysusz się, chłopie – koniec różdżki skierował na siebie i strumień gorącego powietrza wysuszył nogawki. – Na co czekasz? Nie będziemy tu paradować tacy potargani.

– Nie potrafię... tego zaklęcia.

– No to ja cię wysuszę.

Zapanował porządek i elegancja. Gajowy poczuł się dumny, że może zaprezentować chłopakowi nowy czar. Policzki zaróżowiły się, energia pulsowała.

– Tony kiedyś zarabiał na życie jako akrobata, dlatego taki wysportowany z tą drabiną. Widziałeś, jak pewnie stał. Teraz ma ten klub. Każdy sobie rzepkę skrobie.

Skierował się w kierunku muzyki, a Harry podążył za nim.

Korpulencja gajowego nikogo tutaj nie wzruszyła. Zamknięci we własnych sferach zabawy, podrygiwali do muzyki na parkiecie, popijali drinki czy też prowadzili rozmowy. Panie nachylały się do panów przy stolikach, posyłając od czasu do czasu uśmiech.

– Sorry, sorry... – Hagrid skrócił sobie drogę przez parkiet do stolików, rozpychając tańczących. Nikt nie oponował, zamknięci, zamknięci, w innych wymiarach, odmóżdżeni.

Panowała tu moda na fluorescencyjne ciuchy i osobliwe okulary – zamiast szkieł miały różne rodzaje plastikowych siateczek, a na obwódkach doczepione skrzydełka, kolce lub inne pierdółki. Harry wpatrywał się w skąpo ubrane laseczki w świecących łaszkach. Hagrid nacisnął na jego szczękę, by się zamknęła.

Na środku parkietu tkwił sześcian stworzony z prętów, pusty w środku, wysoki jak trzy osobowe auta. Ciekawa ozdoba, paru tancerzy gibało się w jej środku, pomiędzy rurkami.

– Jest – wskazał gdzieś.

– Co? – Harry, straciwszy rezon, starał się ogarnąć.

– Samotna dusza i do tego czarownica, to czego szukamy.

Młoda dziewczyna siedziała sama przy stoliku i popijała przez słomkę.

Hagrid dosiadł się, dość brutalnie odsuwając sobie krzesło. Harry wgramolił się na swoje. Uśmiech zawitał w gąszczu brody. Parasolka wbita szpikulcem w linoleum opierała się rączką o krawędź krzesła.

– Panienka nie tańcuje? – zniżył ochrypły głos.

– A co mam tańcować. Przyszłam smutki zapić, gdzie mi tam do idiotycznych pląsów.

– Och – zmartwił się. – Nie może być dobrze, skoro taka młoda osoba psioczy na wibracje nocy. Dobrze jest porozmawiać z kimś o troskach, bo nie wiadomo, czy rozwiązanie problemów nie leży tuż obok, po drugiej stronie stolika.

Dziewczyna skinęła komuś głową z jednoznacznym uśmiechem. Zaraz po tym obok stolika przeszedł facet z piwem w ręku. Dosiadł się do kumpli dwa stoliki dalej. Wszyscy w drogich marynarkach.

Hagrid dał znak Harry'emu. Dobrze się zapowiada! To chyba panna do towarzystwa, ale im się trafiło!

– Słuchaj – zaczął ponownie. – Trochę więcej wiosen już widziałem od ciebie i większe rozeznanie mam w pewnych sprawach. Często gdy serce łka, znak, że brakuje czegoś, a większość rzeczy, nie ukrywajmy, zdobywamy pieniędzmi. Zastanawiam się, czy jesteś odważną dziewczyną i czy mogę kontynuować?

– Odwagi mi nie brak – zaświeciły się oczy.

– Odwaga to jedno, podstawa, ale dopiero początek. W pewnych branżach liczy się również finezja, otwartość umysłu. Skłonność do eksperymentowania? I klasa, tak, klasa. Nie chcę mącić, więc powiem wprost. Poszukuję duszyczki skorej do uwznioślenia Ministerstwa Magii prominentnymi usługami.

– Mowa o seksie?

– Och, nie do końca. To zależy od ciebie, od tego, ile możesz dać. Szukam raczej kogoś do spełniania marzeń. Marzeń finezyjnych.

– Do rzeczy, staruszku.

– Mmm, trochę jakby domina. No! Można powiedzieć, że domina, ale jeszcze bardziej otwarta na dziwnostki, wychodząca poza schematy fachu. Sama wiesz, czarodzieje są czasem łakomi w bardzo subtelnej manierze. Uwierz, mam paru znajomych w Ministerstwie i już podpisałem z nimi wstępnie umowy. Tylko czekają na perełkę, którą możesz zostać ty. Płaca jest godziwa, granice jasne – zaznaczył.

– Mhm – brew podskoczyła do góry. – Chłopcy! – zawołała, machnąwszy ręką i patrząc drapieżnie. – Wyplenić gady!

Od stołu z facetami w marynarkach jeden powstał i wyciągnął z kieszeni gnata. Hagrid padł na podłogę, ściągając Harry'ego i przewrócił stolik, tworząc zasłonę. Trach! Pocisk wystrzelił, przeszył na wylot blat stolika i drasnął łydkę gajowego. Moment później facet stał tuż obok i wycelował w Hagrida.

– _Expelliarmus! _– ryknął Harry.

Uzbrojony poleciał za bar, tłukąc butelki na półkach.

Wyjrzeli zza stolika. Faceci w marynarkach wyjęli noże, ale stali w miejscu.

– Zadźgać skurwieli! – krzyknęła damulka. – To Wędrowcy Po Jamach Seksu! Na co czekacie?!

Ruszyli, nisko na nogach. Harry mocniej ścisnął różdżkę.

– Jaaaaaaaa! – z bliska rozległ się wrzask barbarzyńcy. Ludzie poupadali albo pouciekali z parkietu. Na jego środku łysawy pan w średnim wieku podźwignął wielki sześcian – osobliwą ozdobę. Bluzka na torsie pękła, stalowe mięśnie rozrywały czasoprzestrzeń. Uwidoczniła się klatka piersiowa Tony'ego, doświadczonego akrobaty, wyglądając przez utworzone prześwity. Tony zakręcił sześcianem nad głową, używając tylko jednego ramienia, na chwilę opuścił go, ten kręcił się, otaczając akrobatę. W metalowych rurkach odbijały się światła, dynamiczne odblaski, kanonada barw. Na swój sposób toksyczne, ale też mistyczne, prawie że boskie doznanie skąpane w mroku klubu oraz niebieskości i fiolecie łuny lamp. Tak jak Prometeusz pokazał ludziom ogień, tak Tony podźwignął i wyeksponował publice sześcian.

Teraz przyrząd akrobatyczny okrążał na zewnątrz ciało. Tony przełożył go sobie raz, dwa, trzy razy za plecami, sześcian nieustannie wirował. Pełna kontrola, władza nad skomasowanymi wiązkami zagiętych energii. A może to podwodne widowisko? Tylko pod wodą można by z taką gracją dźwigać ciężki obiekt. I do tego wszędobylska quasi-fluorescencja, ożywająca na powierzchniach rurek.

– Jaaaaaaaa! – właściciel klubu wrzasnął i cisnął wirujący obiekt w trzech uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Zbitek rurek trzasnął, masakrując napastników. Odlecieli dobre pięć metrów dalej, walnęli o ścianę i padli na glebę. Nikt się nie ruszał.

Wreszcie damulka zgarnęła kurtkę z oparcia krzesła i wybiegła tak szybko, na ile pozwalały szpilki. Tony dyszał, pozwolił jej odejść, mimo że śledził ucieczkę przekrwionymi oczami. Ludzie powrócili do zabawy, część z nich pewnie leciała na używkach, mimo że w lokalu ich nie sprzedawano (poza alkoholem).

– Wybaczcie ten incydent – Tony przebierał się w nową bluzkę. – Ostatnio sekty upatrzyły sobie mój klub, jop ich taka mać.

– Sekty? – Hagrid się zainteresował.

– Tak. Ta z dzisiaj wyjątkowo popularna ostatnio. Ich guru każe im żyć w wiecznej ascezie, kij im w..., i chodzić na łowy po klubach. Walczą z _grzechem_, jak to, kurwa, mawiają. Wystawiają samotną damulkę na pokaz i czekają, aż przyplącze się... ktoś. Ktokolwiek. Młodzian szukający przygód, facet pragnący zdradzić żonę, nie oszczędzają nikogo, wiadomo. Kaput – podciął sobie gardło palcem. – Nie słyszeliście o tym? Świeża sprawa w sumie. Z chciwością, lenistwem i z różnym nieumiarkowaniem również toczą bój. U mnie raz ubili jakiegoś pijanego młokosa, chujoza. Dokładnie nie wiem, czy za pijaństwo, czy może coś im o sobie opowiedział i uznali, że zbyt nagrzeszył.

– Taka inkwizycja trochę – Hagrid ciągnął się za brodę, zwalczając w ten sposób nerwy.

– Nadal uważasz, że powinniśmy kultywować średniowieczne zwyczaje? – odezwał się Harry po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, pijąc do ostatniej rozmowy o wieku rodzenia dzieci.

Na dworze uspokoiło się. Deszcz przeszedł, tylko czasem zagrzmiało w oddali. Wiatr sprowadził im pod nogi foliowy worek, jedynego wędrowca tej uliczki. Bloki po dwóch jej stronach ściskały poszukiwaczy przygód.

– Przykro, Hagridzie. Uda się następnym razem – nabrał w płuca ożywczego powietrza.

– Następnym razem? Harry, cholibka, zaraz będzie ten następny raz. Myślisz, że tak łatwo się poddam? Wszystkie kluby w Londynie na nas czekają.

Harry zgarbił się. Zmorzyła go senność, a napaść w klubie znalazła ujście w pogłębieniu zmęczenia. Pierwsza ciągota – wracać do łóżka. Przemyślał jednak sprawę, wyprostował się i uśmiechnął.

– Dawaj, Hagridzie. Prowadź dalej po nocnych meandrach.

Gajowy wyjął z kieszeni szmatę i obwiązał sobie draśnięcie po kuli na łydce. Z gardła wydobył się długi pomruk. Rozsmarowana na gardzieli – zapowiedź przygód.

* * *

Tak jak Draco dawno specjalnie o fryzurę nie dbał (poświęcał zazwyczaj jedynie pół godziny), dziś tańcował z grzebieniem ponad godzinę. Próbował sobie ją ulizać do tyłu, jak za dobrych lat młodości, ale próby wywołały tylko zniechęcanie, skrajnie frustrację – włosy odzwyczaiły się od trybu ulizanego. To je ulizywał, to czochrał na niegrzecznego chłopca lub też tworzył nieludzko misterne siatki przedziałków na głowie (działanie żelu musiał tu wspomagać spinkami). Jednak zaniechał. Zaniechał chłopaczyna, bo ileż można? Ileż można wpinać spinkę, ta jeszcze odskakiwała i z upokarzającym brzdękiem padała na podłogę dormitorium. Lusterko zaparowane od oddechów nienawiści Malfoya, ręce roztrzęsione, żel walał się nawet na suficie. Ileż można?

Wrócił więc do lekko puszystej fryzury, na młodego panicza, i zasiadł w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów. Siedział prosto jak struna, nogi złączone kolanami i kostkami stóp, ramiona przy ciele – spływają na obicie ciemnej kanapy, jadowite węże. Oczy wodziły za ludźmi i nie zaznałeś w nich ni krztyny człowieczeństwa, litości, wyrozumiałości, ni poddaństwa. To on władał, on, w fryzurze młodego panicza, wyznaczał szlaki i zadania tym miałkim istotkom. A przynajmniej do tego stworzono szlachetnego blondyna.

Harmonię władczości zburzył młodzian, który zasiadł na kanapce naprzeciwko. Zburzył? Nie, tej władczości nie da się obalić, jest zbyt trwała, zbyt podskórna... przedwieczna.

– Chciałeś pogadać, stary? – spytał Zabini Blaise. – Jezu, Malfoy, wyluzuj, co taki napięty siedzisz? Masaż barków ci może zrobić?

– Poproszę.

– Stary, żartowałem – zaakcentował gestem dłoni. – Ale wyluzuj, nie będę gadał ze spinką. Luz.

– Aaach – Draco osunął się na kanapie. – Od razu lepiej.

– Dobra, co cię kłopocze? Bo wydawałeś się przejęty.

– Kłopocze mnie mnóstwo spraw. Boże, dzieci Mugoli w naszej szkole. W ministerstwie z kolei płacą takim gamoniom jak Atrhur Weasley...

– Stary, do rzeczy, znam te twoje litanie, a muszę jeszcze napisać esej na Zaklęcia.

– Moje wiersze, Blaise! Wiersze!

Wszyscy w pokoju spojrzeli na blondyna.

– Aha? – pytał spojrzeniem.

Draco nachylił się, oparł łokcie na kolanach i splótł dłonie.

– Wiersze, Blaise. Wiersze. Obawiałem się tego, chodzę od jakiegoś czasu i błąkam spojrzeniem po ścianach, ślizgam się po nich, ocieram o nie, chce, żeby _z nich_ skapnęło coś _na mnie_. Tak zdesperowany jestem, taką czuję w sobie pustkę. Chodzi o to – rzekł szybko, gdyż ujrzał wyraz twarzy kumpla – że ja chyba straciłem jakby możność spisywania myśli w sposób... lekki. Nieznośnie lekki, aż przytłaczająco zwiewny. I tak mi źle, że ściany proszę o pomoc!

– Ach, wena ci nie dopisuje.

Kiwnął głową.

– Tak. Tak, można to tak nazwać. Zwracam się do ciebie, gdyż wiem, że z ciebie taki wszechstronny chłopak. Crabbe mówił, że jak miał problemy natury moralnej, uderzał do ciebie. Dobrze mu wyjaśniłeś znaczenie przemocy w świecie, byłem pod wrażeniem. Dlatego teraz pytam się, jakie masz dla mnie porady w tej pogmatwanej sprawie? Wena. Wena. Wena – plaskał wierzchem o spód drugiej dłoni.

– Słuchaj – uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – Nic tak na wenę dobrze nie robi jak uniesienia miłosne. Może ci to nie w smak, ale przymknij oko na rodowód co poniektórych i wykup sobie jakiś karnecik u Hagrida. Wiesz, jest alfonsem Hermiony.

– Ja?! Z Hermioną Granger?!

– Twój wybór. Do wygrania jest wena, do stracenia nic. A i zabawisz się, choć słyszałem, że ona rzadko ma pełen kontakt z klientem. Chodzi o jakieś gierki, zresztą podpisujesz umowę z Hagridem i tam wszystko jest ustalone, jak krowie na rowie.

– Dobra. Dobra – kiwał głową. – Zobaczymy. Dzięki, Blaise, ty mój ułożony chłopaku. Po rozmowie z tobą od razu kraśne serce w mej piersi dum-dum.

– Widzisz z jakim polotem mówisz? Już sama wzmianka o nocnych przygodach tak na ciebie działa. Muszę lecieć, esej sam się nie napisze.

Zabini klepnął Dracona w bark i udał się do siebie.

* * *

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington unosił się nad podłogą i wyczekująco patrzył na dyrektora karmiącego Fawkesa. Ten wyciągał ziarenka z blaszanego opakowania po dropsach.

– Nie, sir Nicholasie, pan Malfoy nie łamie żadnego regulaminu szkolnego – dyrektor nałożył sobie ziarenko na język i sam schrupał. – Mmm. Mmm. Chyba jednak wolę dropsy.

– Ależ ja nie mówię, żeby od razu go ukarać jakimiś torturami! – sapnął duch. – Wystarczy jakiś srogi szlaban! Torturować uczniów? Któż by śmiał! – odkasłał gustownie.

– Wyjaśnij mi tylko, proszę – uniósł głowę, zaprzestając karmienia – co tak dokładnie uważasz za karygodne w zachowaniu pana Malfoya?

– Puszy się jak świnia!

– Jak paw, mój drogi, jak paw. Mówi się _jak paw_.

– Och, ale on jest jak świnia! Nic tylko chrumka przy tych dzierlatkach i napina funta kłaków niewart biceps! I biadoli, bazgroli, kalając instytucję poezji! Ja sam kiedyś pisywałem, drogi dyrektorze, ale to było _pisanie_, a nie grafomania – prychnął, ustawił sobie lepiej głowę.

– Nadal nie widzę problemu – ochrypł po przedłużającej się debacie. – Skoro Draco lubi tworzyć, niech tworzy, jakiekolwiek by to pobudki do tego nie skłaniały. Jego samouwielbienie, które niezbicie wykazuje, to już osobna kwestia. Drogi Nicku, wszystko ma swój koniec, nic jest nieskończone, więc niechaj i ten dyskurs... wreszcie się zakończy. Mam jeszcze parę pilnych...

– Jeśli nic pan nie zrobi, zabiję pana Malfoya! No ukatrupię gówniarza, ukatrupię.

– Sir Nichola...

– Ukatrupię szmatę, no ukatrupię!

Wyleciał, przenikając przez drzwi.

– Och, drogi Fawkesie – uśmiechnął się do ptaka. – Praca dyrektora jest tak odpowiedzialna. Dlatego muszę, sam widzisz, odnajdywać ucieczkę w swoich igraszkach, projektach – głaskał główkę feniksa. – Nawet nie zdążyłem spytać Nicka, czy nie jest zainteresowany... wiesz. _Tym_. Jurny z niego obywatel, nie ma co ukrywać, a takich tutaj potrzeba.

* * *

Ginny otwarła oko. Najpierw jedno, mgła przysłaniała widoczność. Zamknęła, po czym otworzyła oba. Prawe całkiem szeroko, lewa powieka trochę opadła, jednak dziewczyna tkwiła w takim stanie, że niesymetryczność obchodziła ją tyle co zmielona w zeszłym roku kawa (a że sama kawy nie pijała, tym bardziej podkreśla to wagę stwierdzenia).

Podniosła głowę. Harry i Hermiona opierali się łokciami o jej golenie po dwóch stronach łóżka i żywo o czymś rozprawiali, wbijając w kości hospitalizowanej szpile bólu. Przy ścianie naprzeciwko stał Remus Lupin i wyglądał przez okno. Skrzydło szpitalne, ciche i opuszczone, mieściło obecnie tylko ich, cztery istnienia, mniej lub bardziej trzeźwe, rozgadane lub milczące.

Odchrząknęła. Hermiona spojrzała i uśmiechnęła się, profesor Lupin odwrócił i kiwnął głową.

– Ech, możecie uwolnić moje golenie? Dziękuję. Boże, ale mnie głowa boli.

Podniosła się bardziej do siadu. Lupin podszedł i położył dłoń na barku chorej.

– Dobrze, że wróciłaś do nas!

Harry wyprostował się w tle. Pomachał osłabionej.

– A pan... pan nie powinien się ukrywać w swojej komnacie? – cicho miauknęła.

– A to mała psotnica, znak, że pamięć nieuszkodzona! – pochwalił oczyma. – Widzisz, co to za misja bez dreszczyku emocji. Tak sobie paraduje tam i siam, żeby poczuć, że żyję. A za to Snape, cóż, głowi się i głowi, cha, dobrze tak nietoperzowi, i rozkłada na kwanty biały proszek, którego sporo zażyłaś, analizuje, ale, dzięki Bogu, na nic jeszcze nie wpadł, oby mu ten nos połamał się ze zgryzoty – odkasłał. – Detoks miałaś srogi, dziewczyno. Nie sądzę, by kara cię ominęła. Raczej nikt tego czegoś nie wciskał ci do nosa na siłę, nasze czyny odnajdują ujście w konsekwencjach, rozumiesz?

– Zgadza się, profesorze – Hermiona przysunęła się do nauczyciela. – Pan takie mądre rzeczy mówi zawsze. Zawsze byłam pod wrażeniem tego błysku w oku, inteligencji parującej aż z czaszki oraz świetnego podejścia do młodych. Z taką osobą, no, bardzo by było miło – zaczepiła palcem o wargę – bliżej, _bliżej_, się zapoznać. Chciałabym też nadmienić, że sama już walka o prawa skrzatów to czysta przyjemność, a konsekwencje wdrożenia działań uświadamiających młodzież również będą przyjemne – niemal obłapywała jego tors. – Bardzo, eksplodująco wręcz przyjemne.

– Tak, ja właśnie... no, mam pewne sprawy. Harry, Hermiono, zajmijcie się Ginny, już wy wiecie jak, zwłaszcza ty, Harry – puścił oczko. – Boże, co ja gadam, nieważne, Hermiono, masz na mnie zły, zły wpływ! Proszę cię, nie bądź bad, bad, bad girl – pogroził palcem. – Tego... pójdę, tego... no, wiecie.

Uciekł na sztywnych nogach.

– Hermiono – Harry uniósł brwi – on cały spąsowiał, czy ty naprawdę oferowałaś mu seks usługi za to, żeby pomógł ci przy skrzatach?

– Och, nie _przy skrzatach_. To nie są jakieś papiery, to żywe istoty! Chciałbym, by pomógł mi _bronić_ skrzaty. Harry, powinieneś ważyć słowa.

– Dokładnie – Ginny chrypnęła, bladością jednała się z kołdrą i pościelą, wampir w łożu. – Och, ależ z ciebie dziecinka, pisklaczek taki, ja nie wiem, po co w ogóle uczę cię miłości! Znajdę sobie jakiegoś lepszego barbarzyńcę.

Harry'emu zagrzechotało w głowie. Hermiona właśnie oferowała nauczycielowi seks usługi i to dość prostolinijnie, a teraz kazała uważać na słowa, wraz z Ginny zresztą. Może i robiła to w słusznej sprawie, ale przecież biznesy powinno załatwiać się subtelnie. Tego uczył go dziś w nocy Hagrid.

– To, Ginny... dlaczego zażyłaś ten wasz narkotyk? – Hermiona przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.

– Białego Kuratora? A bo mi się zachciało! – potarła nos, chwyciła za szklankę z lemoniadą przyniesioną kiedyś przez panią Pomfrey. – A ty, Potter? – wychyliła nieco i wskazała chłopaka szklanką. – Co taki zmizerniały jesteś? Oczy podkrążone, nos jakiś poskręcany, uszy oklapnięte, klata... a co tam mówić o klacie, zawsze byłeś suchoklates.

– Ginny, nie pamiętasz, co mówili twoi bracia? My tylko handlujemy, nie zażywamy – puścił docinki mimo uszu.

– Harry zarwał dzisiejszą noc, żeby pomóc Hagridowi – Hermiona poprawiła włosy. – Stąd jego rozbebeszony stan. Nasz drogi gajowy uznał, że moje prominentne usługi to świetna rzecz, ha, _prima rzecz_, tak powiedział po paru głębszych. Widać dobra w te klocuszki jestem. I szuka teraz dziewczyny, żeby pocieszać pracowników Ministerstwa.

Ginny zdawała się być w swoim świecie.

– Wiem, czego brakuje Srotterowi! – nagle pokazała młodziana palcem, w której trzymała szklanicę.

– Ja mam wrażenie, że ty dopiero się rozkręcasz – nie czuł się urażony, ale korciło go, aby opuścić schorowaną trzpiotkę.

– Motor! – przeciągnęła literę _M_. – To uwolni twoje barbarzyńskie zapędy! Jeszcze o tym pogadamy! A teraz, łajzo, natychmiast do mnie i gryź mnie w usta! Żadnego ale, dość tych głupawych spojrzeń, zewrzyjmy swoje wargi! Gryź!

Hermiona zasłoniła usta, zamurowało ją, gdy Harry usłuchał, a lemoniada polała się na podłogę. Szklanka poturlała się pod wyrko.

Późno popołudniowe słońce wpadało przez okna, dając znać łóżkom, że zbliża się pora snu. Te jednak rzadko używane, wyciągały w tę porę chusteczki, aby sposobić się do nocnych płaczów bezużyteczności.

A dziewczyna oglądała prawdziwie żarłoczną ucztę zmysłów. Tu, w Hogwarcie, w skrzydle szpitalnym, na białym łóżku. Wybielona dziewczyna i zmizerniały chłop z podkrążonymi oczyma. Dwoje wampirzych kochanków, oderwanych od rzeczywistości, zatopionych w niepamiętnej namiętności. I choć słońce zachodziło, tu dopiero coś wschodziło w tej pomarańczowej otoczce, przebłysku jesieni.

* * *

Draco zacisnął pieści, kostki pobielały. Niech szlag te dziewczyny! Wypruwa sobie flaki, odsłania im swoje wnętrze, kusi słowem, czaruje językiem, a one znów wyśmiały twórczość. Dlaczego na niego nie lecą?! Dlaczego?! Jeszcze tak niedawno miał je w garści, jadły mu z ręki, co się zmieniło? Czy naprawdę stracił fantazję, ikrę?

Tęsknił za tymi drobnymi uciechami – ocierały się o niego na korytarzach, muskały palcami, gdy coś podawały, przerzedzały dłońmi włosy, przytulały, kiedy rzekł coś zabawnego.

Teraz pracują nad makijażem dla Snape'a, ostatecznie wolą tego posępnego tłuściocha. To znaczy tłustowłosego nauczyciela – nie uwłaczając nikomu. Już nie podziwiają jego najdłuższego w szkole pióra, milkną, gdy je wyciąga. To smutne. To bardzo, bardzo smutne.

Wziął to pióro ze sobą, wystawało z tylnej kieszeni spodni. To nim podpisze umowę z Hagridem. Ale czy to cokolwiek znaczyło?

Zacisnął pięść i zapukał w drzwi chatki Hagrida. Boże. Przecież mu te słowa przez gardło nie przejdą. Ma kupować usługę od tego... obdartusa?! Grubego dzikusa, który zapija smutki alkoholem. Co ma powiedzieć? _Hagridzie kochany! Najdroższy! Proszę, pozwól mi skorzystać z usług Hermiony! Słyszałem, że to może podrasować wenę! Więc chcę. Chcę brać Hermionę._ Brr. Nie ma mowy, dlaczego takie skrajności od razu przeszły mu przez głowę? Kochany? Co to, to nie! Najdroższy? A gdzież tam! Już nie mówiąc, że... no, szlama!

Zacisnął pięści, paznokcie żłobiły rynienki w skórze dłoni. Zapukał ponownie. Zatrzasnął powieki, zagryzł zęby, cały się trząsł. Minęły w tym stanie chyba lata i dekady, ale nic się nie stało.

No gdzie poniosło tego grubasa?! Teraz, gdy właśnie tak potrzebny!

Zacisnął pięść. Uniósł ją, lecz zamarł.

Piękno. Nie, więcej. Majestat! Za poletkiem przy chacie unosiła się najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką Draco widział. Kula energii rozświetlająca noc, ale taka, taka... Dotykająca serca, tęsknot, wyciągająca emocje, te dawne, i wzbudzająca nowe, nigdy nawet wcześniej nie odczuwane. Świeżość zapanowała w głowie Ślizgona, zeskoczył ze schodków, podeptał dynie i ogórki i zbliżył do ciepła. Wyciągnął rękę. Jak ogień, tyle że mocniej, podskórnie, aż do kości, do szpiku.

Oczy zaszły łzami, nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze, przepełniała go nadzieja, wielka, przewyższające szczyty, na które wspina się, by spełniać marzenia.

Kula uciekła! Nie, zaczekaj!

– Chwila, daj mi jeszcze chwilę! Chociaż chwilę!

Dotarło do blondyna, że można za energią pobiec. Aby choć jeszcze troszkę, marginalnie zażyć tego odczucia.

Poślizgnął się, kula mknęła przed siebie. Podążał za pragnieniem, za szlakiem ciepła, który za sobą pozostawiała.

Chyba ją zgubił. Dotknął kory drzewa i dopiero w tym momencie zauważył, że dotarł na skraj Zakazanego Lasu.

– Pieprzyć... – zachłysnął się. – Pieprzyć konsekwencje.

Wykonał krok w zakazane zakamarki. Minął parę drzew, znajdując siłę w nadziei, że zamajaczy mu przed oczyma kula, znów złapie trop. Oraz w samym wspomnieniu nadziei, którą kula zapewniała.

Zatrzymał się, zaszedł jednak za daleko. Wracać, tak, lepiej wracać. Odwrócił się, jak mógł nie wyczuć? Unosiła się przed nim, nisko nad ziemią. Klęknął, wyciągnął dłonie.

– Aaach...

Zanurzyć twarz, całkowicie, niech energia uniesie włosy, osiądzie na szczęce, wleje się przez uszy. Zamknął oczy, pozwolił ciału opadać, zatonąć, zatonąć...

Pustka. Kulka oddaliła się. Zawirowała nad ziemią i pomknęła, po raz pierwszy, wyżej. Okrążyła drewnianą laskę i wsiąknęła w kryształ umieszczony na szczycie. Kryształ zajaśniał, przygasł, i wreszcie zgasł. Laskę dzierżył w łapie człekokształtny stwór. Wilkołak!

– Aaa! – Draco rozejrzał się.

Otoczony przez wilcze stwory został wytrącony z błogostanu. To chyba nie wilkołaki. Zbyt rozumnie patrzyło z oczu wystających z drapieżnych twarzy. Nie sapały, emanowały godnością, a ciała skrywały prymitywne ubrania. Z klatki sterczały kobiece piersi. Sylwetki ludzkie, jasna, rzadka sierść pokrywała większość widocznego ciała.

Istota z laską wystąpiła naprzód.

– Witaj, duszo ludzka – zabrzmiał mocny, damski głos. – Światło, które ujrzałeś można przeżywać bez końca, lecz to jeszcze nie czas dla ciebie. Twoje zadanie jest teraz inne. Wielka, wielka zmiana czeka cię w życiu. Zainicjujemy to z czcią i pełnym poszanowaniem. Chłopcze, nie ty pierwszy i nie ostatni przedłużysz nasz gatunek. Po przemianie urodzisz kolejnego członka nacji _Luponnów_. Niech przepełnia cię duma. Panie, proszę od razu zająć się chłopcem, jesteśmy dziś zbyt na widoku.

_Co one...?_ – chłopak się niepokoił.

Szamanka od siedmiu boleści podeszła, laska pomknęła ku Draconowi. Malfoy czuwał, wyciągnął pióro z kieszeni, wyskoczył i dźgnął stwora w brzuch. Kobieta-zwierz stęknęła. Blondyn pognał za drzewa.

– Łapać go!

Szanse znikome. Stwory zadziwiały sprawnością i szybkością, biegały po korzeniach bez trudu. Zaraz dopadną dyszącego młodziana. Malfoy ślizgał się, obił sobie o coś kolano, przedzierał przez gałęzie. Nie zwracał uwagi na coraz bardziej niszczące się odzienie.

Przewrócił się o gruby korzeń. Wilcza kobieta rzuciła się na niego, ale rozległ się trzask, błysk odrzucił stwora.

– Uciekaj, Draco! Uciekaj! – zawył mężczyzna biegnący w to miejsce.

Wiele nie myślał, powstał i zanosząc się suchym szlochem gnał, gnał, czując w nogach piekło. Liczyło się tylko, aby oddalić się od drapieżnych istot.

Ciemność oszukiwała zmysły, potknął się ponownie, sturlał po nachyleniu terenu i walnął głową o coś twardego.

– Aua... – złapał się za potylicę. – Boże, żebym tylko nie oślepł – jęknął.

Skulił się w zagłębieniu terenu, uspokajając oddech. Cisza. Mgła dawała poczucie iluzorycznego bezpieczeństwa. Po chwili zbadał, o co właściwie się opierał – drzwi. Tu, w lesie? Wtopione w strome wzgórze drzwi.

– _Alohomora_ – otworzył kłódkę.

Może schowa się tu na chwilę i odpocznie, siły opuściły ciało, napięcie chwilowo zeszło.

Otworzyły się do środka.

– _Lumos_.

Zagłębił się w korytarzyk. Po chwili czar przestał być potrzebny, zapłonęły pochodnie jak zaprogramowane. Tajemny korytarz w Zakazanym Lesie. Teraz wiodła go już ciekawość, schodził niżej, coraz niżej.

Sala. Sala z kamiennymi ścianami, sufitem i podłożem.

– Nie, proszę, nie... – ktoś jęknął.

Draco schował się za rogiem. Wyjrzał. Na środku pomieszczenia stół, nachylony tak, że blat pozostawał niewidoczny. Ostrożnie go obszedł. Nie ujrzał jeszcze na żywo tak zmarnowanego człowieka.

– Weasley?

– Malfoy, wszystko opowiem, ale rozpierdol te kajdany! Szybko! Prince mnie tu więzi i torturuje!

Draco drgnął, wyzwalając się ze stagnacji.

– _Bombarda!_ – czterokrotnie użył czaru, aby wyswobodzić Gryfona.

Ron padł na kamień z gruchotem. Ledwo się podniósł. Draco zarzucił ramię poszkodowanego na swoje plecy. Kuśtykali przez korytarz, a potem przez las, aż zniknęli za ostatnim drzewem, ginąc na błoniach w ciemnościach, lecz witając jasność w sercach.

Wolność. Ocalenie. Nareszcie czas na łzy wyzwolenia.


	4. Zguba artysty - część II

Następnego dnia cała szkoła huczała, od lochów po wieżę astronomiczną – Ron podzielił się opowieścią o swoich katuszach w jamie bibliotekarki, ubarwiając relację. Mówił, że Prince schodziła do jamy w coraz to bardziej fikuśnych strojach, aż pewnego razu pokazała mu się nago – to oczywiście wymysł, pani Prince nigdy tak by się nie zgorszyła, na pewno nie przed takim uczniem, jakim był Ronald Weasley.

– Mówię wam, podam tę kurwę do sądu! – Ron grzmiał, gdy szli grupką Gryfonów na Zielarstwo. – Aua! – machnął ręką i zabolał go bark, sukcesywnie wyciągany ze stawu przez zaciekłą bibliotekarkę. – A Pomfrey też nie lepsza sucz! Spoiła mnie paroma miksturkami i już hajda na lekcje. To jakaś komedia! Farsa!

Seamus pożerał udziec, jak zawsze jadał tylko poza Wielką Salą. Oblizał tłuszcz z warg i wtrącił się:

– A czy ona tak jakoś... wykorzystywała cię w tej jamie seksualnie?

– Fuj, stary, co ty pieprzysz! – zmarszczył się. – To było wyzute z jakiejkolwiek namiętności. Ból pozbawiony słodyczy, czysta gorycz. Poza tym ja i ta suka, sparowani? Bitch, please...

Dotarli do jednej z cieplarni, po drodze chłonąc rześkie powietrze poranka. Sprout już na nich czekała w środku. Ron poprosił, żeby Hermiona przystanęła z nim na zewnątrz. Zostali sami.

– Słuchaj, Hermiono. Chciałem ci coś powiedzieć. Jak mnie Prince torturowała, to przeżyłem coś w rodzaju podróży astralnej!

– Se-serio?

– Tak, ja... tak jakby wchodziłem w ciała innych i zawsze to był akurat moment, kiedy ten ktoś oddawał się uciechom seksualnym, wiesz, rżnął jakąś panienkę.

– No, tak... zrozumiałam – spojrzała w bok, trochę speszona. – Uściślenie było zbędne.

– Tak... i, tego. Wiele suczek przemknęło mi przed oczami. Wiesz, piersi, ramiona, pachy, włosy, jedwabiste i aksamitne pory na ciele, uda, stopy, dłonie, żyły na dłoniach, szyje, barki, nawet uszy...

– Mamy Zielarstwo, nie Anatomię – przewróciła oczami.

– Do czego zmierzam to...

Poczuli obecność osoby trzeciej. Zbliżył się do nich Albus Dumbledore, zdawał się radować porankiem i miękkością trawy.

– Śmiało, panie Weasley, co pan chciał powiedzieć pannie Granger?

– Że mi głupio, że chciałem ją posiąść za pieniądze. Hermiona... ja cię nie wezmę na warsztat, obiecuję.

– Och – dyrektor lekko się uśmiechnął. – To szczere wyznanie, no tak, któż to widział, żeby w takim wieku korzystać z usług kobiety. Nie skłamię, jeśli powiem, że jako dzieciak nigdy czegoś takiego nie robiłem – uśmiechnął się szerzej. W palcach miął kwiatek. – Panie Weasley, jeśli teraz pan mi pozwoli, przyszedłem tu specjalnie do pana. Słyszałem, że groził pan pani Prince, że poda ją do sądu, ale... Och, chłopcze. Pani Prince jest tu pracownicą od wielu lat, ma swoje pewne... metody wychowawcze. Czy naprawdę uważa pan, że nie zasłużył sobie na tę lekcję? Że warto podważać autorytet tak zasłużonej bibliotekarki?

Ronowi szczęka opadła. Dumbledore?! Broni tej dziwki?! A może nawet sam jej zleca takie akcje!

– Ale, panie dyrektorze! To co mi zrobiła, było nieludzkie! Tortury są zakazane przez Ministerstwo!

– To jest może i prawda, ale pytanie: gdzie byśmy zaszli, gdybyśmy nie przełamywali schematów? Prosiłbym, żeby pan więcej nie opowiadał o tym w szkole. Plotki są jak hydra.

Powąchał kwiatek, wręczył Hermionie z uśmiechem, który coś wspominał, i oddalił się. Dziewczyna wtuliła nos w listki.

– Ja pierdzielę, no farsa no! – Ron uniósł ramiona, po czym klepnął dłońmi o uda.

Sprout powitała ich swoją energią i żywiołowością. Chciała nauczyć, jak przygotować preparat do podlewania Paproci Nadziei. Obecnie była ta głównie roślinka ozdobna i gdy dojrzała, upiększała przemożnie przestrzenie. Kiedyś wierzono, że potrafiła zaglądać w serce właściciela i podpowiadała mu telepatycznie, cóż ma czynić, aby spełniły się jego najskrytsze, często nieuświadomione marzenia. Wzięło się to stąd, że jej liście oraz pękate owoce przybierały różne barwy w zależności od tego, kto do niej podchodził.

– Uznano, dość na wyrost, że mozaika barw, różne zestawienia kolorów w obrębie paproci, oddają stan umysłu stojącego w pobliżu człowieka.

– To ciekawa teoria! – Harry odważył się odezwać. Bardzo spodobał mu się ten pomysł.

– Tak, może i tak. Ale to w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach bajka.

– A co z pozostałymi dziesięcioma procentami? – Hermiona podniosła rękę i spytała, nim dostała przyzwolenie.

– Och, to właściwie takie głupstewko, ale to Korneliusz Knot zatwierdza program nauczania, więc... Wiedzcie, że... Minister Magii święcie wierzy, że zawędrował na tak wysokie stanowisko dzięki właśnie Paproci Nadziei, słuchając jej podszeptów. Boże, czemu ja muszę to mówić... To zakrawa na psychozę, drogie dzieci, ale program to program, muszę się go trzymać! No dobra, weźcie po konewce i parę tych długawych pnączy, a potem...

Sprout dalej mówiła, jak przyrządzić mieszankę, którą można pożywić paproć.

Uczniowie, zachwyceni różnobarwnością roślin, nawet nie poświęcali zbytnio uwagi kolejnym poleceniom. Ręce, niepoparte wzrokiem, błąkały się po stole, obijały o przedmioty, zwalały doniczki, starając się w tym nieunaocznionym pląsie wziąć składniki, które zawzięcie wymieniała nauczycielka.

Paprocie przyciągały, nie sposób od nich się oddalić. Przypominały zwykłe paprotki, tyle że wielopiętrowe, paproć na paproci i na tym jeszcze paproć. Przez paproć do paproci, no i w paproć. Z łodyg zwisały na srebrnych nitkach ni to gruszki, ni to żarówki.

Harry stanął przy kwiatku dekoracyjnym, dolne liście przyjęły barwę filetową, niebieską i jaskrawozieloną, środkowe wypłukane z barw, ale pochodzące pod różne odcienie czerwieni, górne zwinęły się nieśmiało i pozostawały naturalnie zielone. Gruszki zaś sennie migały różnymi kolorami, jak światełka świąteczne. _Jejuniu..._ – uśmiechnął się. _Cieplutkie._

– Panie Potter, nie dotykamy kwiatka! – pouczyła Sprout. – Każdy nawet najmniejszy dotyk zaburza jej rozwój w drodze do idealnej formy. Upraszałabym, aby ich nie dotykać, część z nich ma być sprzedana, pieniądze oczywiście przekażemy na cele szkolne, więc zostaną wydane na wasze potrzeby. Winny więc być jak najokazalsze, jak najpiękniejsze, zadbajcie o to.

Kiedy Ron zbliżył się do paproci Harry'ego, ta zmieniła barwy, wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Gruszki już nie migotały, przyjęły niebieską, jednostajną barwę. To jednak ponownie się zmieniło, kiedy Harry oddalił się, aby ściągnąć specyfik gospodarczy, który należało dodać do mieszanki pożywczej. Ron podziwiał, jak paproć kolorami oddawała teraz tylko jego wnętrze. To był szept barw.

– To widzi moją aurę – powiedział do Hermiony, która już dawno przygotowała pożywkę i właśnie karmiła przydzieloną jej roślinkę.

– Proszę cię...

Harry, stojący przy półkach, zawahał się, którą butelkę ze specyfikiem wybrać. Na jednej stało: _Grucholat Bielnika_, na drugiej: _Kaprawa Illopra_. Tak ciągnęło go ciepło kwiatka, że chociaż nazwy bardzo się różniły, nie miał pojęcia, którą przed chwilą wymieniła nauczycielka. Wziął Grucholat, bo nazwa bardziej bawiła.

– Panie Potter! Może mi pan powiedzieć, co pan trzyma w ręce? – zagrzmiała Sprout.

– Eee, coś... z chemii gospodarczej?

– Brawo, wspaniale wymijająca odpowiedź, stoi pan właśnie przy półce z chemią gospodarczą. Ale dla pana wiadomości: wszystkie pochodne Bielnika są dla Paprotek Nadziei zabójcze. Nie chce pan wylecieć z zajęć – proszę się ogarnąć!

Paprocie błyskały przeróżnymi barwami, zmieniając _upierzenie_, jak tylko gromadki zebranych wokół nich uczniów mieszały się w kolejne i kolejne skupiska. Uczniowie jeszcze nigdy nie czuli takiej więzi z naturą. Kwiatki wręcz domagały się kontaktu, wielce reaktywne byty, wielce przyjemne. Stworki stale obserwujące co się dzieje naokoło.

* * *

Harry dostał cynk od Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, kiedy może zaczaić się na Croucha. Duch dobrze wiedział, co w trawie piszczy. Bartemiusz tego dnia odwiedzał Hogwart, aby osobiście przypilnować przygotowań do drugiego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Tyle się działo, że Potterowi z głowy wyparowało, że jest jakimś reprezentantem, ale przypomniała mu Hermiona. _Bierz, Bartemiuszka, bierz!_ – jakoś toksycznie oczy jej lśniły.

Harry pojął intencję przyjaciółki.

– Hermiono, mam nieodparte wrażenie, że ty byś mnie i Bartemiusza wepchnęła razem do łóżka.

– Nieeee... – przekrzykiwała głowę z uśmieszkiem.

– Bo to sprawia wrażenie, jakbyś nas... shipowała, za przeproszeniem.

– Och, razem wyglądacie uroczo, ale... od razu łóżko? Najpierw musicie się poznać, pomiziać, wyjść na kolację, ach, chi, chi! Och, chyba łatwo przejrzeć moje intencje w materii związkowej, czyta się we mnie jak księdze, ale to chyba wina mojej pracy. Wiesz, z klientami jestem mega otwarta, zero tajemnic, zero gierek i uwodzenia słownego, tylko bezpośredniość. Od razu konkret.

– W tobie nie trzeba nawet niczego czytać. Widzę, jak na mnie patrzysz, gdy tylko ktoś wymienia jego imię. A przedwczoraj na kolacji... jak to było? _Harry zanurzył miecz w Bazyliszku, a teraz może przyjdzie czas na Bartemiuszka_. Dzięki, Herma. Wstydu się najadłem. Seamus gnębił Neville'a o to całe homo-niewiadomo, teraz rzuci się na mnie.

– Coś ty... po tym co zrobił sobie Neville, nie sądzę, aby Seamusa korciło, żeby z kogoś tak żartować.

– Widać, że nie znasz Seamusa. To nie ty z nim śpisz każdej nocy.

– Och, jak to ślicznie zabrzmiało – lica jej skraśniały.

Harry czuł, nie, wiedział, że nigdy nie zrozumie młodych trzpiotek. Co im w tych główkach się kłębi?

Nick podpowiedział również Harry'emu, że Crouch ceni sobie skromność. Chłopak miał biznes do _Bartemiuszka_, więc chciał się dostosować, lecz trochę źle to zrozumiał i przebrał się w zafajdaną bluzę z kapturem i niewyprasowane sztruksy.

Udało mu się po zajęciach złapać Croucha, gdy zmierzał gdzieś po błoniach. Wypiął pierś, aby wyeksponować rozległą plamę na bluzie.

– Dzień dobry, panie Crouch.

– Witaj, Harry. Witaj, witaj. Wspaniale sobie poradziłeś podczas pierwszego zadania, to było coś. Rodzicie byliby z ciebie dumni.

Zaszli do pobliskiego lasku, gałęzie leżące w podszyciu trzaskały pod ich stopami.

– Naprawdę, to jak cisnąłeś tenisówką wprawiłoby w osłupienie samego Jamesa. On sam, wyobraź sobie, nie przepadał za tenisówkami, hm, a mówią _niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni._ Los bywa przewrotny. A Lilly, och, Lilly wycałowałaby cię po wsze czasy za ten rzut.

– Wszyscy mówią, że mam po niej oczy. Jeszcze tylko pan mi tego nie powiedział – wprowadził ckliwą atmosferę, w pełni świadomie.

– Masz... oczy po Lilly – zaintonował, w głosie przebijało się duże życiowe doświadczenie.

– W związku z tym zjem czekoladową żabę – sięgnął do kieszeni. Chrupnęło, gdy odgryzał zwierzęciu głowę.

Otoczyła ich tkanina ciszy, przetykana sporadycznymi i nieśmiałymi nićmi chrupnięć w okolicach wyszytych ust oraz trzasków w okolicach szwów stóp.

– Wie pan – zaczął Harry – w kieszeni mam drugą taką żabę i chętnie ją panu dam, jeśli zdradzi mi pan, jakie będzie drugie zadanie Turnieju.

Bartemiusz zaśmiał się.

– Przezabawny z ciebie chłopak! – potargał mu włosy.

_Cholera_. Harry przyjął komplement, choć wcale nie żartował. Cały jego misterny plan wziął w łeb. Czym teraz przekupi Croucha? _Zaproponuj mu seks_ – usłyszał w głowie głos Hermiony. Pochylił głowę, musiał przyznać, że beznadziejnie szło mu robienie biznesów. Sprzedawanie podobnym sobie gówniarzom narkotyków to zupełnie inna liga niż pertraktacje z Crouchem, wysoką znamienitością. Kontrast światów przytłaczał.

– A dałbyś mi tę żabę? – Bartemiusz przystanął, biło od niego lekkie napięcie.

– No tak, proszę – wyjął pudełeczko i wręczył łakoć szefowi Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów.

Mężczyzna oplótł palcami opakowanie, otworzył usta, mlaskając uprzednio. Zwieszona głowa – pełna rozmyśleń.

– Poezja, literatura... – rzekł te słowa stonowanym głosem, jak prawie wszystkie, po które sięgał. – Słowo pisane ma wielką moc, prawda, chłopcze?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Od czasu do czasu czytali z Ronem świerszczyki.

Crouch nagłym ruchem dłoni otworzył pudełeczko i wrzucił całą żabę do ust.

– Mam słabość do łakoci – wymlaskał, nerwowo miażdżąc szczękami zawartość ust.

– Kto nie ma?

Wymienili serdeczne uśmiechy. Barty otarł czekoladę z wąsów. Ruszyli dalej.

– À propos poezji, uciąłem sobie niedawno pogawędkę z sir Nicholasem. Przeczytałem parę jego kawałków, naprawdę niezłe. Jeśli mogę przemycić żart – ma gość głowę na karku. Skarżył się jednak na pana Malfoya, na jego bezkrytyczny stosunek do własnej osoby, mierne zdolności literackie oraz wyczyny, którymi raczy dziewczyny ze Slytherinu, dość... ostro się wypowiadał, nawet groził mu śmiercią, choć myślę, że to tylko takie puste słowa. Nicholas lubi mocne słowa, bądź co bądź poeta. Harry, wiem, że nie masz dobrego kontaktu z Draconem, ale mógłbyś mu przekazać ode mnie pewne słowa?

– Raczej nie weźmie sobie ich do serca, zwłaszcza, gdy usłyszy je od mnie, ale skoro panu na tym zależy.

– Przekaż mu, że tylko geniusz może sobie pozwolić na tak wielkie samouwielbienie, a i tak odradzałbym.

– Przekażę.

– Dziękuję ci. I dziękuję ci również za plamę na bluzie, choć wiem, że nie ubrałeś się tak świadomie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie ona ucieszyła.

Znów wymienili uśmiechy. Chłopak miał ochotę powiedzieć starszemu mężczyźnie: _Barty, lubię cię._ Lecz czasem pewne słowa grzęzną w gardle.

– Teraz wybacz mi, pójdę w swoją stronę. Drugie zadanie czas start! – pomachał chłopakowi i odbił w prawo. – Nie śledź mnie, Harry!

* * *

Stało się. Hagrid rozszerzył działalność Hermiony na uczniów szkoły. Zmierzała ku pierwszemu młodemu klientowi, ciało skrywając pod mechatym płaszczem i znacząc powietrze zapachem suszonych ziół, a teraz także i różanym (gajowy popsikał go perfumami). Tajemnicą było, na życzenie klienta, kto to jest, co dawało kopa, adrenalina przepełniała układ krążenia, ukierunkowując myśli, a i już niedługo – energię.

Puk, puk.

Drzwi same się otworzyły. Wpełzła do komnaty i... wielce się rozczarowała. Choć podłoga usłana płatkami róż, a zapachy anielskie. Choć łoże z baldachimami tajemniczo kuszące, a w powietrzu unosiły się świece. To nie dało się ukryć faktu, że na łożu tym leżał Draco Malfoy w samych gaciach.

– Och... eee, cześć... kochanie? – wydukała. – Hm, w umowie nie zaznaczyłeś żadnych konkretnych podpunktów, czego właściwie ode mnie oczekujesz?

– W tym sęk, moja droga – upił trochę szampana z kieliszka. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła kubełek z lodem i butelką. – Na tej całej długiej liście brak mi było jednego jedynego podpunktu. Wyboru, który ucieszyłby mą duszę najzacniej.

Delektował się łykiem za łykiem.

Ile można czekać? Powie wreszcie, o co mu chodzi?

– Otóż brakowało tam podpunktu _Zaskocz mnie czymś._ Alias: _Zrób mi niespodziankę._ Doprawdy... żebym to ja uczył fachowców, jak zyskiwać sobie klientów.

Bąbelki strzeliły do nosa, bo zakrztusił się, opluł pościel alkoholem, wypuścił kieliszek. Ten rozbił się na podłodze.

– No nie stój tak! – krztusił się. – Wal mnie w plery!

– Och, to część naszej zabawy? – przekomarzała się.

– Pospiesz się...

Klep, klep! Klep. Krztuszenie opuściło chłopaka po paru celnych ciosach. Hermiona różnie dawkowała siłę, aby wyczuć, czy nie uderza za mocno. Oczywiście pierwsze ciosy najmocniejsze, z całych sił, ot, taka draka dla Dracona.

– No to już wiemy, jak zaczynać grę wstępną.

– Nie... drwij... szlamo! – krztuszenie naradzało się na nowo, to dogorywało.

Draco zamaszyście zgarnął ze stolika kieliszek, który przeznaczył dla Hermiony, nalał tam szampana i jął chłeptać.

– To... co dla ciebie? – wyjęła różdżkę, gotowa wyczarować odpowiedni sprzęt, smucąc się, że nie spróbuje napoju wyskokowego, chyba że współdzielą kieliszek.

– Teraz to już cały czar prysł! – fuknął. – Diabli wzięli nastrój. Ale mam ochotę na jedną rzecz.

– Tak? – błagała, żeby ta napięta atmosfera wreszcie minęła.

Rozczarowanie do kwadratu. Nawet świeczki były tu takie jakieś kwadratowe, brzydawe. Świeczule-brzydule.

A Draco wyglądał przez okno, siedząc na otworze okiennym i wzdychał nudno do nieba, gwiazd i księżyca. Jedną nogę zwiesił na zewnątrz i na więcej tutaj finezja mu nie pozwalała. Nic, żadnych romantycznych podszeptów. Zaś Hermiona siedziała na krzesełku, robiła koc na szydełku i nuciła.

Tak chciał, tego właśnie sobie zażyczył. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie pierwsze spotkanie z młodą jaźnią na tym gruncie.

Wzdychnięcia. Nucenie. Klik, klik – szydełko. Draco przeczesywał co rusz włosy, zakotwiczając wzrok na niebie, chłonąc klimat momentu oraz energię z natury. Przez głowę przelatywały liczne obrazy – sowy, pustułki i inne ptactwo, _tak, tak to od ptaków się zaczyna, wszystko od ptaków!_ – oddawał się irracjonalnym myślom, które ma każdy poeta przed stworzeniem czegoś wyjątkowego. _Lotna myśl musi zacząć się od istoty latającej! Ale... co dalej?_ Klik, klik, myślał, włosy przeczesane już bardziej niż las przez policję szukającą zaginionej nastolatki, która została porwana przez swojego nieletniego chłopaka do jamy seksu, wina i poezji. Ślizgon myślał obrazami, nie słowami, lecz układał te obrazy w składne witraże przeznaczone do nadania im symboliki. _Tak, zgadza się. Najpierw powstaje ułożona całość, intuicyjnie złożona sklejka... artysta nie myśli symbolami, myśli emocjami i duszami i potem z tych emocji i dusz wycieka na świat zewnętrzny przesłanie twórcy, a przesłaniem tym jest jego życie. Skryte wewnątrz czaszki życie._ Nie, witraże obrazów nie przeznaczone do nadania symboliki. Przeznaczone do jej _odkrycia._

I siedzieli tak, i siedzieli... i siedzieli, a samotny, nieruszany więcej szampan pykał bąbelkami, ni to śmiechy czynił, ni to z nudów przysypiał i wargami pyk-pyk, ni to puszczał oczka-bąbelki do Hermiony, takie wszystko to nie wiadomo jakie. Nieokreślone.

Tylko myśl Dracona wirowała w ściśle określonych kierunkach, twórczych kierunkach, a w głowie rozbłyskały kolejne fajerwerki uciechy, inspiracji i natchnienia.

* * *

Harry mknął na motorze. Grzywa powiewała, silnik grzał i warczał. Czuł się jak pielgrzym, który jechał w nieznane, by odkryć sens swego istnienia. Minął już parę małych miasteczek i niestrudzenie przemierzał asfalt. Strumień światła z reflektorów rozpraszał mrok, słabnąc wraz z odległością od źródła – to trochę jak rzadka magia, którą podczas pierwszego zadania Harry wyzwolił, świetlne kuleczki oddalały się od chłopaka i w końcu ginęły, niknęły. Strumień przyjemnie osadzał się na drodze.

Przystanął dopiero na pewnym wzniesieniu. W oddali majaczyła kolejna mieścina. Spojrzał na Księżyc – nie wiedział, że właśnie teraz, w Hogwarcie, Draco czerpał z naszego satelity moc twórczą.

Początkowo ustosunkował się sceptycznie do pomysłu Ginny. _Ginny no, na chuj mi ten motor?!_ – nie mógł nie użyć fikuśnego słówka.

Lecz teraz w pełni doceniał inicjatywę. Głęboki oddech wypełnił klatkę piersiową, kości stęknęły, rozprostowywane. Oddalając się od zamczyska, oddalił się od różnych głupstewek i problemików zaprzątających mu głowę. Sprzedawanie Białego Kuratora stresowało bardziej, niż przypuszczał. Głupia Ginny męczyła go wciąż tą barbarzyńską miłością. Dumbledore od jakiegoś czasu zachęcał go do wzięcia udziału w zajęciach chóru, na miłość Zgredkową, Harry nigdy nie śpiewał i nie miał zamiaru drzeć ryja. W życiu. No i cały ten Turniej na dodatek. To akurat najmniejszy kłopot, jest wybrańcem, nie odwali kity, zwłaszcza po tak dobrym debiucie!

Oparł się o motor i relaksował. Dobrze, że Charlie załatwił maszynę.

Spotkali się po kryjomu, między cieplarniami Sprout. Peleryna-niewidka obowiązkowo. Bo to noc. Ginny stale następowała mu na nogę, brechtała (chyba się wstawiła) i dźgała go palcami w żebra. Boże, może na początku drogi było to nawet fajne, ale ileż można.

Charlie upatrzył dla Harry'ego starą szopę, do której nauczycielka już dawno nie zaglądała. Schował tam pojazd, a gdy chłopak przybył, wyprowadził bestię, uwalniając z łańcucha.

– Kraken released – przywitał w te słowy Harry'ego i klepnął dłonią w rączkę motoru.

– Niezłe cacuszko, ale... już mówiłem to Ginny, ja tego chyba nie czuję. Nawet prawka nie mam.

Charlie wzruszył ramionami.

– Hagrid też nie ma. A prowadzenie takiej smukłej bestyjki jest o wiele prostsze niż jego klockowatego monstrum. A co do kwestii czucia czy nieczucia, co ci szkodzi spróbować? Wsiądziesz, poznasz patent i albo przeszczep się przyjmie albo nie.

– Przeszczep?

– Boże, znów te twoje ciapowate pytania – Ginny skryła oczy za dłonią.

Charlie wyszczerzył się.

– Ron to tak nazwał. Wysłał mi list i napisał, że uważa, że odkrywanie nowych pasji jest trochę jak wymiana organów, ale wiesz... pewnie wciągnął trochę Kuratora. Chodziło mu chyba o to, że gdy poznajemy się lepiej, zachodzą w naszym wnętrzu zmiany, również fizyczne. Ogólnie pisał jakieś takie uduchowione rzeczy, niemal go nie poznawałem. To nie ten sam Ronuś, który wrzucał gnomy związane drutem kolczastym do wanny. Chociaż... może to ten sam Ron, ale w innym odcieniu, nie wiem.

– Ach, no, ostatnio trochę się zmienił, na przykład już nie zarywa do Hermiony – Harry podszedł bliżej i dotknął na próbę maszyny. – Myślę, że mogły go zmienić przeżycia z panią Prince.

Charlie współczuł bratu, ale nie mógł powstrzymać rubasznego śmiechu. List ze szczegółami katorgi Rona stał się punktem głównym wieczorku towarzyskiego, który spędził z Billem i znajomkami, jeszcze z Hogwartu i tymi nowszymi. Śmiech, który wtedy się tam rozlegał, przezwyciężał nawet pijacki rumor i odgłosy wymiotowania Tracy z łazienki. Charlie okraszał odczyt błyskotliwymi komentarzami, minami i efektami dźwiękowymi. Czarny humorek towarzystwa się trzymał.

– Motor ma swoją historię, także dbaj o niego – Charlie ślizgał dłonią po lakierze. – A, no i koniecznie zabierz kiedyś Ginny na przejażdżkę, wjedź w jakieś krzaki i ty już, bracie, dobrze wiesz, co dalej! – stuknął go w szczękę.

Ginny przytuliła się bokiem do brata i patrzyli na Harry'ego z przylepionymi uśmiechami naćpanych wariatów.

– Eee, tak. A jaka to historia, jeśli mogę spytać?

Charlie odsunął się od Ginny. Twarz ściągnęła się groźnie, rysy wyostrzyły. Spojrzał ponad Harrym, a zaćma przeszłości przysłoniła tęczówki. Zdawał się być naładowany elektrycznie.

– Nie możesz.

Harry pożałował, że spytał. Spuścił głowę, myśląc, co teraz powiedzieć, ale od razu poczuł klepnięcie na barku.

– Stary, żartuję, nie spinaj się! – smętna emocja zdawała się w ogóle w nim nie zaistnieć. – Kiedyś ci opowiem. A teraz... niech bestia ci służy.

I służyła. Już pierwsza przejażdżka, a Harry zżył się z motorem jak z bratem. Po prawdzie wolał go nawet teraz od Rona. Przyjaciel chodził ostatnio jakiś nieobecny, z głową w chmurach. Boże, może przeszła na niego Malfoyoza i zaczął wiersze pisać?! To wszystko przez tą Prince.

Harry dosiadł ponownie maszyny. W kieszeni kurtki spoczywał odtwarzacz muzyki, który dała mu dziś Ginny. Prosiła, żeby puścił sobie pewną piosenkę, gdy uzna, że jest _gotowy._ Cokolwiek miało to znaczyć, może oddalenie od szkoły, ale Harry czuł, że moment gotowości nadszedł. Silnik ruszył, maszyna wystartowała. Gdy Harry znów wpadł w trans podróży, pozwolił sobie wpaść również w inny trans, w muzyczny trans, klikając _play_.

Brawura zawładnęła umysłem i młodzieniec przymknął oczy, wsłuchując się w słowa kwaśnej piosenki.

_We might just be unkind  
But that's just how we're designed  
You got me so fucked up  
Think about you most of the time  
Then I think about losing my mind_

_I wanna stop before we're caught  
But don't stop  
Don't stop  
Don't stop  
And I got things that I want  
But you're on top  
On top  
On top_

_We're psychos forever  
In diamonds and leather  
We'll never get better_

_That's why I got these  
Sick thoughts, sick thoughts  
Sick thoughts, sick thoughts  
Look what you've caused  
You've got 'em too*_

Otworzył oczy. Na kierownicy zasiadał Zgredek i z uśmiechem wpatrywał się kierowcę. Harry nacisnął hamulec, motor wpadł w ruch slalomowy, zjechał na pobocze i przewrócił się na bok, nim jeszcze całkowicie zahamował. Skrzat bezpiecznie teleportował się w pobliże przydrożnego krzaczka. Harry'ego zaś przygniótł motor.

– Aua! Zgredku! Ocipiałeś?!

– Harry Potter się nie denerwuje. Zgredek przybył pomóc.

– No to bardzo dobrze ci idzie, prawie jak dwa lata temu, kiedy twój tłuczek posłał mnie do szpitala – wyczołgał się spod motoru. – Golenie mi potłukłeś. Co tu robisz?

– Przysłała mnie Ginny. Od ponad trzech godzin Harry błąka się bez celu na motorze. Ginny jest zawiedziona.

– Bo ja tak... sobie... relaksuję... Zaraz! A Ginny skąd wie, że jeżdżę sobie bez celu?!

– Harry Potter ma namiar, Ginny się postarała, pięknie podrasowany. Nie, nie ten szkolny. Ginny'owy. Nie tylko podaje dziewczynie Harry'ego lokalizację, ale i obraz. To patent Billa Weasleya, połączył magicznie nadajnik Przyczep-Zobacz z myślodsiewnią. Ginny wszystko widzi!

– No to chujowo – opadły mu barki. Przypomniał sobie, w jaki sposób przed godziną oddawał mocz przy drodze, podczas postoju. – I tylko po to tu przybywasz? Żeby najpierw mnie pokiereszować, a potem dobić psychicznie? Zgredku, ty jednak masz coś z psychola-sadysty.

– Zgredek jest dumnym skrzatem i jest dumny z tego, jak jest! – uszka drgnęły. – Ale dość o Zgredku. Chodzi o Harry'ego! Ginny myślała, że zrozumiesz, jaki będzie pierwszy etap motocyklowy.

– Uch, cóż stoi za tą zagadkową nazwą?

– Ginny dała Harry'emu Potterowi motor, żeby zajechał nim do miasteczka i _przeleciał_ _panienkę_. Tak to określiła, za przeproszeniem Harry'ego-najdroższego-mego-przyjaciela.

Zmarszczył się.

– Ginny jest moją dziewczyną. Jak może mieć wobec mnie tak irracjonalne i nieadekwatne wymagania?

Zgredek kiwnął głową.

– Ginny przewidziała, że Harry o to spyta. Przewidziała, że _będziesz zadawać idiotyczne pytania._ Pragnęła, żeby Zgredek przekazał Harry'emu wtedy, że Harry to mały bobasek i że Ginny ma dość podcierania mu tyłeczka.

– Przewidziałem, że to przewidziała. – Nabrał niezdrowego wigoru. – Te jej przytyki zaczynają mi się nawet podobać.

– Ginny przewidziała, że to Harry powie. Dodała...

– Dobrze, przestańmy się licytować. Nasz związek i tak jest skomplikowany, nie dodawajmy do tego licytowania się na odległość przez skrzata.

– Dodała, że jak człowiek spotyka się z czymś często, to do tego nawyka, a nawet jest w stanie to polubić, choć jej celem obecnie nie jest przyzwyczajać Harry'ego do sprośnych gierek, a żeby tylko przeleciał panienkę, o, o! Zły Zgredek! Zły! – podszedł do motoru i zaczął uderzać czołem o rączkę.

Harry szybko odciągnął skrzata, prosząc, by nie dewastował pojazdu. Dopiero co go otrzymał od Charliego. Zgredek wyjaśnił, że zdradził przypadkiem Harry'emu kolejny etap jego szkolenia, choć Ginny prosiła, by utrzymał to w tajemnicy. Harry zainteresował się i zaczął wypytywać o te _sprośne gierki_, ale stworek skrzyżował ramiona i milczał.

Harry wziął się pod boki.

– Czyli mówisz, że mam jechać do tamtego miasteczka i wziąć w obroty jakąś dziewkę?

– Harry jedzie do jakiego miasteczka mu się żywnie podoba.

– I Ginny tego chce, i będzie to nawet oglądać dzięki namiarowi?

– Tak, zgadza się – skrzeknął uroczo.

– To jest porypane.

– To normalne, że to jest porypane.

– Porypane, ale odjechane! – po raz pierwszy uśmiechnął się do małego przyjaciela. Ściągnął brwi. – Zaraz, normalne, że porypane? Czyli insynuujesz, że normalność to porypanie właśnie?

– Nie do końca to Zgredek miał na myśli. Zgredkowi chodziło o to, że człowiek nie rodzi się normalny, człowiek dąży do normalności, a pomaga mu w tym to, że ma gdzieś ją głęboko zakodowaną, o, właśnie, musi ją odkodować. Poprzez doznawanie, to kluczowe! Każdy człowiek ma coś z głową, nawet Zgredek nie jest do końca normalny, choć przynależy do szlachetnego gatunku skrzatów. W miarę dorastania normalniejemy, a dzieci to w ogóle są popierdolone.

Harry wzdrygnął się. Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał przekleństwa z tych przyjacielskich ust. Zgredek wytłumaczył, że inaczej nie da się określić dzieci i wzmiankował również, iż nasłuchał się tylu przekleństw przy piwie i wódce z ust nowego znajomego, kozaka z Rosji, że stały się dlań chlebem powszednim.

Harry odjechał, żegnając się ciepło z przyjacielem. Pyk – i już skrzata nie było.

Zajechał na obrzeża miasteczka, zastanawiając się, czy nie wparować do którejś willi i nie spytać prosto z mostu, czy któraś nie ma ochoty na małe bara-bara. Chuć rozsadzała trzewia, Ginny rozgrzebała palenisko, dopływ tlenu wzmocnił płomień.

Zatrzymał się przed ciemnym, trochę mrocznym domkiem. Skrzat ogrodowy – jego uśmiech, oczy... coś było tu na rzeczy.

* * *

Mijały dni, drugie zadanie Turnieju za pasem...

– ...a Harry gdzieś wsiąkł! – Hermiona histeryzowała. – Najpierw ty, teraz on! Nie ma go od trzech dni! Myślisz, że Prince go więzi, myślisz... że ja będę kolejna?!

– Wyluzuj, mój aniele ty – Ron smarował bułkę masłem orzechowym i miodem. – Ginny mówiła, że pojechał gdzieś na motorze i może go jakiś czas nie być.

– Och, na-naprawdę? Tylko tyle? Dopiero teraz mi mówisz?! Ale i tak! Mogło mu się coś stać! Jak wy w ogóle o siebie nie dbacie! Nazywacie się przyjaciółmi?!

Ron wzruszył ramionami, wpychając do ust połowę bułki na raz. Przeżuwanie zwolniło go z obowiązku mówienia, ale czuł na sobie wzrok Bazyliszka. Zaistniał tu również nieco podobny wzrok, może nawet o większym natężeniu jadu, na pewno, i miał on zarzewie w oczach ducha Gryffindoru, sir Nicholasa, który kurczowo ściskał w dłoni widelec, powodując mocami ezoterycznymi, że w miejscu dotyku sztuciec mocno sczerniał.

– Nick, luzuj – Seamus spróbował poklepać go po plecach, ale dłoń przeszła na wylot.

Ale nie było już czego luzować, duch przeistoczył się w nierozwiązywalny supeł napięcia.

Malfoy, ten przeklęty chłystek i prostak! Przez jakiś tydzień dał spokój, ale znów popisywał się przy stole Ślizgonów. Dziewczyny właśnie spijały z jego ust opowieść, która tłumaczyła, w jaki sposób stracił swoje najdłuższe w szkole pióro.

– Jakaś nowa energia w gamonia wstąpiła! – huknął Nick, a potem zgrzytnął zębami. – Cóż mogło się stać?

Hermiona zachłysnęła się. Klik, klik... Klik, klik... Szczęk sztućców przywodził na myśl coś zupełnie innego, a w głowie rozbrzmiał jej własny głos, nucący zwiewne melodyjki, przetykane rozlicznymi westchnięciami wołającymi o romantyzm do nieba.

Zjadła do końca w ciszy i poszli z Ronem na lekcje. Tuż jednak po wyjściu z sali ktoś złapał Rona mocno za bark. Draco Mafloy. Pyszałkowatość wymalowana na licu zniechęciła do nawiązania jakiegokolwiek kontaktu, jednak Ślizgon przełamał dumę i przemawiał nawet uprzejmie, bez cienia wyższości.

– Słuchaj, Weasley. Słyszałem, że sprzedajesz pewne mocne towary. Wiesz, idę za radą dobrych myszek, które swoje szepczą pod miotłami, i na razie wychodzi mi to na samo zdrowie, więc brnę w temat dalej. – Wsadził rudemu mieszek z forsą w dłoń. – Przelicz sobie i daj mi mą należność. Potrzebuje turbodoładowania, poezja sama się nie tworzy, to już zrozumiałem – puścił oczko Hermionie. – A niech przyjaciółka szepnie ci parę słówek o mnie i mojej... poezji. Dogłębnej. Poruszającej. Przydługawej, tak, długiej, bardzo długiej, acz wciągającej, o tak, aż do zapomnienia. Namiętnej!

Oddalił się. Ron schował zapalczywie mieszek i spojrzał na Hermionę.

– No tak! Ciupciałaś go! Hagrid mówił ostatnio, że działacie już na większą skalę.

– Nieprawda! – obruszyła się. – Uch, Draco okazał się jeszcze nudniejszym klientem niż Snape, a to jest, mój przyjacielu, wyczyn nie do przebicia. Opowiem ci po drodze, bo się spóźnimy.

W trakcie zajęć Hermiona coraz mocniej niepokoiła się o Harry'ego. Niby motor, niby Ginny zapewniała, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą, cokolwiek to znaczyło, ale jednak złe szepty krążyły wokół głowy Hermiony i przypuszczały szturm poprzez uszy i mózg na jej delikatną psychikę. Po Eliksirach, na których Snape tryskał wyjątkowo przebrzydłym humorkiem, zadecydowała za siebie i Rona, że resztę dnia spędzą na śledztwie. Otóż pragnęła pomóc Harry'emu dowiedzieć się, na czym polegało drugie zadanie, aby zminimalizować szansę śmierci przyjaciela.

– Gryzie mnie sumienie. Nie wiadomo, co mu grozi na tej przejażdżce, Boże, jaki z niego ignorant! Olewa lekcje i przygotowania do Turnieju! Ostatnio nawet zbeształ mnie srogo, jak mu przypomniałam o drugim zadaniu. Mimo to pragnę mu jakoś pomóc. Więc ty i ja ustalimy, co jest drugim zadaniem!

– Dobra! – Ronowi się nawet spodobał pomysł.

Crouch nocował tymczasowo w Hogwarcie, nawet nie musiał, ale lubił życie na walizkach, zwłaszcza gdy zajmował się sprawami oficjalnymi. Podróże służbowe – o toto.

Zaczaili się na pracownika Ministerstwa na dziedzińcu. Nick przekazał im informację, że przechodzi tamtędy o konkretnej godzinie na popołudniowy obchód, na którym weryfikował postępy w przygotowaniu drugiego zadania. Hermiona dziwiła się, gdy powiedział, że Bartemiusz jest tu już od tygodnia. Bardzo dużo zachodu – obawiała się, że tym razem to naprawdę coś niebezpiecznego, a zarazem misternego. _Ryjącego beret_ – wzmiankował zmarszczony z wysiłku umysłowego Ron. Wyobrażał sobie bowiem różne scenariusze – Bartemiusz przyłapuje ich podczas węszenia i razem z panią Prince gotują im tortury o zdwojonej dawce okrutności, potem przyłącza się Hagrid i nasyła na Hermionę stado wygłodniałych seksualnie harcerzy, a Rona kłuje w łokieć parasolką... więcej wymysłów jest nie do przytoczenia. Ron zabronił swemu umysłowi zachodzić w tak fantazyjne zakamarki, choć wymysły te istniały tam, lecz nieodsłonięte, nieujawnione.

Crouch kroczył krokiem raźnym, wyrażającym pewność siebie oraz chęć zadbania o sprawy zawodowe. Profesjonalizm bił z nóg, z wyprostowanego tułowia, z lekkiego uśmieszku, z kurzych łapek przy oczach. Lawirował wokół wąsów i nad rondem melonika, iskrzył z oczu, tryskał z każdego pośladka. Osadzał się w zagłębieniach łokci i kolan, naciągał skórę na całym ciele, odbijał się refleksami w paznokciach.

Nieświadom ogona mknął dalej i dalej przez błonia, a potem las. Nawet z ogona bił profesjonalizm, chwała jego służby spływała na Rona i Hermionę, a ci, zachłyśnięci nią, dostali czkawki. Demaskującej, srogiej, nieuprzejmie się narzucającej. Hermiona po raz pierwszy nie znała przydatnego zaklęcia – nie potrafiła odczarować czkawki. Zatykali usta – yk, yk – tłumiki z dłoni jako tako się sprawdzały. A Crouch, zaślepiony pełnioną funkcją, nawet się nie odwracał, choć niby coś tam słyszał.

W środku lasu zatrzymał się, ogon stanął w słup i schował się za brzozami. Bartemiuszowi zrobiło się gorąco od szybkiej marszruty, zdjął płaszcz. Przygotowali się, aby pognać za nim dalej, jak tylko zarzuci płaszcz na ramię, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Płaszcz wylądował na ziemi porośniętej rzadką trawą i szef Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów zaczął rozpinać drażetkowate guziki satynowej kamizelki. Po chwili kamizelka dołączyła się do płaszcza, ale ekwilibrystyce przy guzikach nie było końca – teraz koszula poszła pod topór potencjalnej nagości.

Crouch stał rozebrany od pasa w górę, ściągnął z głowy melonik i miął go z rozmysłem w dłoniach. Ron i Hermiona wymienili spojrzenia. _Kryzys wieku średniego?_ – pytały oczy rudego.

Przestraszyli się, gdy rozwiązywał prawy but. Ponieważ to oznaczało niechybnie, że chce zdjąć i lewy, a to prowadziło do kolejnych aktów roznegliżowujących, to jest – spodnie... tyłek, majtki, łydki, uda, włoski? Miał ci Crouch włoski na nogach? O zgrozo, zaraz się o tym przekonają.

Miał. Ale takie profesjonalne. Służbowe.

No i stał na brzozowej polance w samych majtkach. Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni, którymi wzgardził, różdżkę i wyczarował nią gramofon na stoliku. Potem wykreował płytę i ta elegancko spłynęła pod igłę. Rozbrzmiały nowoczesne francuskie piosenki, trąbki, mocny bit, piękny język.

Stała się rzecz najgorsza z możliwych. Crouch, pobudzony muzyką, sięgnął do gumki majtek. Namacalna rozkosz ruchem i dotykiem biła od palców wskazujących wsuwających się za gumkę. Połączona struktura ciało-ubiór zaczęła się powoli przesuwać ku dołowi. I wtedy zza gęstwiny drzew wyleciała kula energii i trafiła Bartemiusza w głowę! Ryknął krótko i upadł na glebę. Kula energii sprężyście odbiła się i plasnęła o grunt. Nie, to nie kula energii, to zwinięte w kulkę skarpetki.

Szef Departmanetu dzielnie powstał i ponownie spróbował zdjąć majtki, ale zza drzew pomknął kolejny pocisk śmierci i trafił go w łokieć. Crouch złapał się za staw i syknął. Dyszał ciężko, oczyma nie szukał nawet napastnika, całą uwagę skupił na dłoniach i na próbach ściągnięcia majtek. I wtedy rozpętało się piekło. Cała kanonada skarpetkowych kulek bombardowała sędziwe ciało Bartemiusza. Ten przeciwstawiał się, walczył, ale co chwila padał od miękkich, bądź co bądź, razów. Choć po twarzy rzekłbyś, że to kule armatnie, a nie miękka bielizna wbijała się w ciało.

Świsty, stękania, sapanie, gruchot kości przy upadkach.

Wstawał, padał, wańka wstańka. Sięgał ku gumce majtek, ale na nic walka, na nic starania. Zgrzyt zębów, kurz wznosił się ponad piaszczystą powierzchnię, skarpetki sukcesywnie smagały. Za drzewem chowali się możnowładcy karzący swego niewolnika batem.

Ron przełknął ślinę.

– Spierdalajmy stąd – z trudem odnalazł głos.

Uciekli w chaszcze, pragnąc tylko wypić ciepłą herbatę w pokoju wspólnym, starając się utrzymać kubki w drżących dłoniach, i jak najszybciej _odzobaczyć_.

* * *

Draco wyciągnął się na łóżku i odsapnął. To był wielce satysfakcjonujący dzień – napisał dwa wiersze. Po odczycie pierwszego w pokoju Ślizgonów Pansy sprezentowała mu buziaka, po drugim dłoń dziewczyny pomasowała bardziej oddalone udo chłopaka i musnęła krocze, gdy ręka skończyła pieszczotę i oddaliła się. _Dziękuję, Kuratorze. _Malfoy przewrócił się na bok i wsunął rękę pod policzek. _Choć nie jesteś od kuracji, to dla mnie jesteś kuratorem kurującym, oj tak. Jesteś kuracją poprzez inspirację._

Pansy, najseksowniejsza dziewczyna w szkole, niedługo całkowicie straci dla niego głowę. Zwłaszcza jak pokaże jej najnowsze opowiadanie, które przed chwilą zaczął skrobać na pergaminie. Zaczynało się od tego, że młodzian włamał się nocą do łazienek miejskich, a tam napastowały go seksualnie nimfy wodne. Poezja prozą wprost.

Brakowało mu Najdłuższego Pióra, ale cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego. Choć przez sentyment całe ciało kwiczało z bólu – tyleż utworów powstało poprzez pracę z Najdłuższym. Cholerne wilczyce, jak śmiały go tak nastraszyć? Zgłosił incydent dyrektorowi, a ten tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i spytał, czy wierzy też w Musze-Dusze z bajeczek dla bobasków.

Najpierw złorzeczył Dumbledore'owi w myślach, następnie oddał się fantazjom o Pansy, gdy coś zastukało w okno. Sowa. No tak, spodziewał się listu od ojca. Otworzył okno, a sówka zwinnie przedostała się do środka, zanim jeszcze powstała wygodna szpara.

Zdjął liścik z nóżki i odczytał:

_Synu, bardzo barwnie opisałeś swój pobyt w łazience prefektów i jestem dumny z twego postępowania, jednak prosiłbym, abyś publicznie nie relacjonował, cóż tam wyczyniałeś. Czasem lepiej nasze czyny zachować dla nas samych. Liczę, że nikomu nic nie opowiadałeś._

_Ale nie chciałem ci lizać dupy, Draco, w tym liście, a wyznaczyć kolejne męskie zadanie. Otóż chciałbym abyś jeszcze dziś rozebrał się do naga i udał na spacer po lochach. Odkryj w tym siebie, zjednaj się ze swym ciałem, poszukaj celu istnienia prawdziwego mężczyzny. Naprawdę, mój ojciec mi to powtarzał i teraz ja przekazuję tę mądrość tobie, mężczyzna nagi to mężczyzna myślący. Niektórzy uważają, że facet nabiera doświadczenia poprzez zaliczanie kolejnych dam, to mit. Chodzi o to, że przez jakiś czas jest wtedy nagi i dotkliwie dociera do swej jaźni. Dlatego stanowczo odradzam seks w ubraniach, ale o tym może w innym liście._

_Działaj, Draco._

_Szanowny Ojciec._

Wyjście do łazienki prefektów było fajnym pomysłem, ale chodzenie nago po lochach? Draco tego nie czuł, no ale cóż, wychodził z założenia, że ojciec wie lepiej, wyszedł więc z piżamy.

Roznegliżował się, przeszedł przez pusty pokój wspólny i wydostał do lochów. I co teraz? Ma się błąkać jak zagubiona owca?

Zrobił parę kroków i rzeczywiście, rzeczywiście czuł, że stawał się...

CIACH!

Czerń, czerń, pijaństwo, odurzenie. Głowa latała jak opętana. Obraz powoli się wyostrzał, ale czas stał się płynny, rozlany, rzeczywistość rozmyta, szumiąca.

Mógł ruszać nogami, ale już nie rękoma. Coś wilgotnego uwierało w szyję i nadgarstki. Dyby, zakuto go w potrzasku. Spróbował się uwolnić, nagie kolana ocierały o podłoże, tors miotał się na tyle, na ile pozwalało uwięzienie.

Poczuł wnet na lewym pośladku trzy przerażająco udrętwiające uderzenia mrozu i po chwili w pole jego widzenia wleciał sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.

– Jako duch nie mogę sprać ci dupy, ale chociaż spróbowałem – rzekł, zadzierając podbródek. – Spiorę cię w pewien dosadniejszy sposób.

– Co...? – stęknął. – Wypuść mnie, co ty chcesz mi zrobić, kretynie?

– Och, nic takiego. Po prostu mam ciebie dość, dość twojej pyszałkowatości, chcę ją ukrócić, a inaczej tego nie uczynię jak przez zakończenie twego żywota. Czyli, jak mówiłem, nic takiego. Świat w ogóle nie odczuje twojej straty, no może tatuś pochlipie przez wieczór, może dwa.

– Nie baw się ze mną w gierki, kretyński duchu. Wypuść mnie! To rozkaz!

– O, ho, ho... – zadrwił.

– Jesteś za słaby w gaciach, żeby mnie zabić! Myślisz, że się przestraszę? Pewnie wszystko to nagrywasz, zboczeńcu! A może...! To Pansy cię wynajęła! Chciała zobaczyć mnie poniżonego, nagiego! Coś mi kiedyś opowiadała o swoich takich...

– Ucisz się, zarozumialcze! – Nick huknął. – Oczywiście, że cię ubiję, jak prosię i to ze smakiem rozsmarowanym po całości mego jestestwa. Ha! Słyszysz to? _Smakiem rozsmarowanym po całości mego jestestwa._ Nawet za miriady lat nie wpadłbyś na tak poetyckie zdanie! Jesteś kupką gnoju i trzeba cię sprzątnąć.

– Pewnie nawet nade mną nie ma ostrza – Mafloy zaśmiał się, chciał sobie dodać odwagi.

– Udowodnię, że jest. Naostrzę je, żebyś nie cierpiał za długo, choć nigdy nie udowodniono, czy dekapitacja to śmierć natychmiastowa, ponoć istnieje jeszcze połączenie główki z ciałkiem, są takie teorie. Mimo wszystko nie poddam się sadyzmowi, znaj mą łaskę, śmieciu.

Draco zaczął się wiercić.

– Wypuść mnie natychmiast! Już i tak masz przejebane, pieprznięty przezroczaku! Mój ojciec dobierze ci się do skóry!

– Nie mam skóry. I twoja jaźń, tak pięknie wypracowana obecnie dzięki przebywaniu w negliżu, również niedługo odłączy się od całej tej nudnej cielesności.

Malfoy zamarł.

– To ty! Ty wysłałeś list?!

– To nieistotne – uśmiechnął się. – Hm, kto wie, może jako duch nabierzesz trochę pokory i może, może nawet wezmę cię pod skrzydło i nauczę trochę prawdziwego pisania. Prawdziwej poezji.

Siłami duchowymi podniósł ze stolika mały przyrząd i posłał go gdzieś nad głowę skazańca. Zgrzyt za zgrzytem. Metaliczne dźwięki niezbicie dowodziły, że nad szyją Dracona tkwił metal, płaszczyzna metalu i mały obiekcik szykował ją do pracy. Pracy subiektywnie ostatecznej.

Sapał, rozszerzył oczy. Zgrzyt, zgrzyt.

– Wypuść mnie, wypuść! – suchy szloch wydarł się z gardła. Każde miotnięcie ciałem nie skutkowało niczym więcej jak coraz większą radością na facjacie Nicka. Zgrzyt, zgrzyt. Draco łkał, wykrzywiając twarz: – Będę już dobry! Błagam! Będę dobry! Tylko mnie nie zabijaj! Przepraszam, będę dobry! Będę dobry!

Nick pochylił głowę, uniósł dłoń i zgrzyty ustały. Draco starał się uspokoić oddech, nie panował jednak nad trwożnymi jękami. To nie była twarz ducha, to była twarz diabła.

– I z tą myślą zdychaj.

Opuścił dłoń.

Szszszszszszszsz... CIACH!

* * *

*** Przypisy ***

* piosenka _Sick Thoughts_, Lewis Blissett


	5. Bezdenna jama - część I

Snape mieszał sobie w kociołku, aby poprawić sobie nastrój. Sobie, sobie, sobie – wraz z każdym obrotem chochelki pogrążał się głębiej w rozpaczy, zanurzał w bagnie pełnym czaszek i robaków. Czaszki zawsze mu się podobały – ale takie ładne, ozdobne, nie takie błotniste i podgniłe, z uszczerbkami tkanki kostnej, wyszczerbionymi oczodołami. Nawet robaki okazjonalnie znosił, czasem w końcu trzeba było coś dorzucić do mikstury, lecz te, które wiły się teraz wokół ciała, tłuste od smętnych przemyśleń, skłaniały do odczuwania mdłości.

Sobie, sobie, sobie. Mieszał, mieszał i mieszał. Mieszał uważnie i z wyczuciem, z poszanowaniem przestrzeni dźwiękowej – nie obijał chochelką o ścianki kociołka. Jedyne co dało się słyszeć, to dość apetyczny chlupot mieszanej cieczy i pełen szacunku oddech Severusa.

Nawet nie zauważył, gdy przyszła.

– Profesorze – mruknęła i zrzuciła płaszcz. – Dziś znów cię zaskoczę.

Nawet nie spojrzał. _Sobie, sobie, sobie..._ Gdzie mu teraz miętoszenie w głowie, marszczenie materiału? Pochłonęło go morze analizy pełne rekinów, a na horyzoncie majaczyła pokryta rdzą boja z irytująco mrugającym światełkiem. Mryg, mryg, sobie, mryg. Płynął do tej boi, wydostając się z głębin, i płynął sobie, sobie. I obawia rosła, że gdy przemierzy fale czasu, wydostanie się z toni i dotrze do światełka, oślepnie, a potem już na wieczność woda wciągnie go w swe odmęty, i tak zakończy się jego żywot. Zazwyczaj to błąkanie wśród przeszłości raczej może przyprawiać o depresję, tu jednak przyszłość ciążyła na barkach i ani na milimetr nie chciała się stamtąd ruszyć. Seversus zgarbił się.

– Profesorze, bo jak nie skorzysta psor, to ja wrócę do pokoju Gryfonów. Uczniowie urządzili tam sobie małą prywatkę i pewnie znajdzie się niejeden chętny, żeby pomarszczyć łaszki, które to psor powinien teraz marszczyć.

– Odejdź – topór dekapitujący główkę nimfy namiętności.

Został sam.

Sam, sam, sobie, sam.

Strzelił wino, kielich, dwa, trzy. Doprawił tequilą. Przepłukał barbarzyńsko gardło, gulgocząc jak ghul. Z każdym łykiem włosy stawały się coraz tłustsze, przesiąknięte alkoholem – tak przynajmniej zmysły sygnalizowały profesorowi. Włożył we włosy palce, procenty naostrzyły paznokcie, zmarszczył nos, odsłonił zęby w dziwnym grymasie rozbawienia-bólu-zatracenia-postradania-zmysłów. Imadło rąk zgniatało głowę.

Tyle starań, tyle pracy nad sobą, a teraz jego pozycja jest zagrożona. I też, choć to teraz było mniejszym zmartwieniem, tyle starań, tyle pracy nad sobą – a włosy jak się przetłuszczały, tak się będą przetłuszczać. Już zawsze, po grób. Sobie zawsze.

Wziął butelkę wina w prawicę, tequili w lewicę, wyprostował ramiona i uniósł dłonie nad głowę. Pojedynczy szloch targnął ciałem. Na raz wylał zawartość butelek na włosy, pozwalając sobie na serię jęków okraszonych śmieszną chrypką.

Kap, kap, kap – przynajmniej to nie tłuszcz skapywał, a alkohol. Strużki łaskotały skórę i dostawały się do ust, piekąc spierzchnięte wargi i język. Szukał zwady, szukał burdy, błąkając się po szkole. Wstawiony, kropelki znaczyły drogę powrotną. Wtedy, rozpychając bąbelki procentów, myśl przetorowała sobie neuronową drogę prosto do mózgu. To wspomnienie słów: _Urządzili tam sobie małą prywatkę..._

Sobie.

Kap, kap, sobie, kap. Szedł szybciej, ciało żyło mocniej, więcej kropel skapywało, pryskały nawet na boki. Wreszcie stanął.

– Podaj hasło.

– Spieprzaj, gruba kurwo! – Kopnął w portret. Raz, drugi. – Spieprzaj sobie! Paszła won!

Dama uciekła, szukać pomocy u upamiętnionych na portretach osobistościach. Snape wyjął różdżkę, machnął, płótno przedarło się skośnie na pół. Różdżka ponownie przecięła powietrze, dwie połówki materiału, wyrwane z ramy, pomknęły za garbatą zjawę o haczykowatym nosie.

Wszedł prosto w tłusty bit. Tłusty, tłusty, sobie, tłusty. Włosy pięknie zasymilowały się z tłustością muzyczną. Aż tańczyć chciały, podrygiwać, żyć, całe lśniły, promieniały dumą, strąki odstawały na boki, jak łapki: _chcemy, chcemy! Chcemy więcej, bit, bit, dajcie bit!_

Gryfoni brykali, zupełnie nieprzejęci, że właśnie pojawił się nauczyciel. Może raczyli się alkoholem jeszcze obficiej niż profesor. Kanapa i fotel przewrócone, ktoś rzygał w kącie, paru innych zaliczyło zgon pod stolikiem czy też spływając po ścianach. Ale taneczna masa niepomna na smutki i chaos kurczyła się, to rozdzierała w szalonych pląsach. Wszędobylski bit śmiał się i przyklaskiwał młodym ciałom. Włosy Snape'a obserwowały to z zachwytem.

Ujrzał ją. Tańczyła na stole, a stłoczeni wokół podium rozpusty Gryfoni obmacywali krągłości, jak zapatrzeni w guru członkowie sekty. Na ugiętych nogach, niemal na klęczkach, uśmiechnięci lub z rozdziawionymi ustami. Nie dostrzeżesz tu trzeźwych, ze świecą szukać kogoś, kto nie oddałby się tej nocy w objęcia Białego Kuratora.

Odgarnął włos z nosa, poczuł na palcach tłuszcz.

– Lilly. Moja... Lilly! – Prawie upadł, zachłysnął się widokiem ukochanej, opium ekstatycznego opętania penetrowało mózgowie. Wsparł się na plecach gibającego się młodzika. Tancerz pragnął uściskać Severusa, nie bardzo wiedząc, kogo przytula, ale Snape odepchnął natręta. Młodzian wpadł na stolik z przekąskami, rozsypując chipsy i zanosząc się chichotem.

– Lilly!

Jak zawsze kusząca. Seksowna, pomarszczona sukienka lśniła w świetle dyskotekowych świateł. Gryfoni umieli się bawić.

Ruszył przed siebie, odtrącał kolejnych uczestników imprezy, torując drogę do lubej, do najpiękniejszego owocu gleby całego świata.

– Lilly! – Dotarł do stolika. Wyciągnął ramię, opierając się na głowie klęczącego młodzieńca-pijaka, którego również przyciągnęła aura seksu.

– To żadna Lilly, zgredzie! To Hermiona! Nasza Hermiona!

– To moja-moja-moja Hermiona! – nauczyciel ryknął. Grzmotnął w ucho pyszałka, który nazwał go zgredem. Nie gasząc pędu dłoni, posłał głowę nicponia prosto na blat stołu. Trzasnęło, stolik się zapadł, Hermiona spadła, ale pochwycili ją zebrani wokół Gryfoni, ratując przed siniakami.

– Spadaj, zszarzały pryku! – Jeden z nich wyciągnął różdżkę.

– Expelliarmus! – Snape natychmiast go rozbroił. – Sectum sempra! – Toksyczne zaklęcie ugodziła w pierś kolejnego uzbrojonego. Podniósł różdżkę wysoko ponad głowę, wypatrując trzeciego: – Avaaadaaa...!

Uczniowie zasłonili własną piersią Hermionę. Snape zaczął opuszczać różdżkę.

– Keda...!

Ron złapał go od tyłu nelsonem.

– Zabierzcie mu różdżkę!

Severus stracił rozeznanie, tłusta kotara własnych włosów przysłoniła mu oczy. Stracił broń, ktoś kopnął go w tyły kolan, przewrócił się, a potem poczuł na sobie rosnącą masę ciał. Musieli utworzyć na nim ludzką kanapkę, choć nie wynikała ona z radości po zdobyciu bramki w Quidditchu, a z chęci zgaszenia bojowych zamiarów. A może po prostu z czystego szaleństwa, którego tu nie brakowało. Pokrywa z gryfońskich ciał odcięła dopływ tlenu i zgasiła płomień agresji.

* * *

Dumbledore skrywał twarz w obu dłoniach, opierając łokcie na blacie biurka. Fawkes podśpiewywał cicho, domagał się jedzenia, ale Albus trzymał go na diecie, ostatnio ptak obżarł się świńskiego mięsa i rzygał straszliwie, więc teraz zaciskanie pasa wskazane. Ewentualnie mógł jeść trochę tęczy – Albus drwił sobie tak nie raz z ptaka.

Po drugiej stronie biurka kulił się potłuczony Snape. Worek z lodem przylegał do kości policzkowej, przyciskany dłonią. Wczoraj w nocy ktoś musiał zasadzić z łokcia Severusowi. Pewnie nie raz, bo brzuch, klatka piersiowa, kręgosłup – wszystko pękało w szwach.

– Severusie – miękko rzekł dyrektor. – Sądziłem, że siedem lat temu to będzie ostatni z tych twoich... wariackich wypadów. Alkohol?

– Mhm. – Kajał się.

– Zmiany w kadrze Hogwartu?

– Mhm – Przytulił się mocniej do woreczka.

– Rozumiem, że wieść o przybyciu Horacego mogła cię rozstroić nerwowo, ale, na Merlina, jesteśmy dorośli. Panujmy nad sobą tam, gdzie panować trzeba, a traćmy kontrolę, gdzie można. Jeszcze mogę przymknąć oko, że cisnąłeś głową ucznia o stół, że prawie jednego zabiłeś, bo wykrwawił się po zaklęciu twojego autorstwa i że prawie rzuciłeś zaklęcie niewybaczalne, tak, to mogę ci wybaczyć, ale... agresja wobec Grubej Damy? Severusie... posunąłeś się za daleko, kopnąłeś w płótno! Musimy dbać o tradycję! Jeden uczeń mniej czy więcej – pal licho. Ale dobytek szkoły skrywa w sobie cenną historię, która zasługuje na minimum szacunku. Severusik rozumie?

– Mhm.

– To niech Severusik idzie i kaja się dalej w swoich lochach.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi, dyrektor ledwo ukrył zmieszanie.

– Tak, na ciebie już czas, Severusie.

Nauczyciel stęknął i podniósł się. Nie dotarł do drzwi, a te otworzyły się. Do gabinetu wkroczył Horacy Slughorn. Zarumienione od zimna policzki, uśmiech podróżnika, troszkę lubieżne spojrzenie – cały on.

– Och, już nie mogę się doczekać, aż pomieszamy z uczniami jakieś miksturki, Albusie! O, Severus... ty też tutaj?

– Aaa! – Rzucił w podróżnika workiem z lodem. Worek plasnął o tors Slughorna, przylepił się na chwilę, po czym zsunął trochę, odlepił i upadł na podłogę. Severus wybiegł.

– Och, no cóż. – Slughorn zmarszczył czoło, unosząc brwi. – W żadnym aspekcie się nie pomylę, jeśli powiem, że było to dość _chłodne_ powitanie.

– Dobrze cię widzieć, Horacy. Siadaj. Cieszę się, że trzyma się ciebie dobry humor. Bardzo, bardzo też jestem zadowolony, że przyjąłeś ofertę pracy jako nauczyciel eliksirów.

Horacy zasiadł, spoglądając za siebie, na drzwi.

– Tak, Severus bardzo przeżywa?

– Wzniecił wczoraj burdę. Zniszczył mienie szkolne. Ale dojdzie do siebie. Tymczasowo nie mam dla niego żadnej posady, jest niejako więc zawieszony w obowiązkach. Bezrobocie mu nie służy, więc postaram się coś szybko wynaleźć.

– Może sprzątanie? – zachichotał.

– Horacy...

– Wybacz. – Otarł nos. – Czyli cieszysz się, ale... nie do końca rozumiem, dlaczego jestem tutaj potrzebny? Oczywiście nie zrozum mnie źle, jestem bardzo wdzięczny, przyjmę chętnie drobny przypływ gotówki. Rozumiem, że stawka ta sama co zawsze, zmieniło się coś?

– Stawka, och, stawka może być nawet wyższa, niż ci się wydaje, mój drogi.

Horacy ujrzał w oczach Dumbledore'a błysk, który rozpoznał. Błysk ten ujrzał dawno temu w przeszłości. Mlasnął wargami, uśmiech podróżnika zmalał, stracił na wyrazistości, na pewności, lecz oczy radośnie badały twarz dyrektora. Zastanawiał się, czy temat z dawnych lat umarł i teraz Albus próbuje ożywić go na nowo. Dobra, raz bezoarowi śmierć. Uśmiech wrócił z rozmycia do solidnych konturów.

– Można by rzec, Albusie, że niejako utrata posady, nawet tymczasowa, to duża strata dla Severusa, śmierć niemal!

– Tak, ładnie, choć mocno, to określiłeś. – Dumbledore spojrzał oczekująco.

– Śmierć, zwłoki. Zwłoki, zwłoki, zwłoki, czy dostrzegasz w nich choć trochę piękna?

– Hm, to zależy od okoliczności śmierci i, choćby, stanu rozkładu zwłok. – Spojrzał nieufnie znad okularów.

– Tak, trafne uwagi! Ładnie to określiłeś, _naprawdę_ ładnie! – Uniósł na sekundę drżący palec. – Na ten czas myślę, że... myślę, że z chęcią przyjmę ofertę, nie ma co do tego chyba wątpliwości, tak...

Zapadła chwila niezręcznego milczenia. Przerwał ją szatański odgłos, jakby bestia wynurzała się z otchłani piekielnych i wyrzygała całe zło tego świata.

– Ach, Fawkes! Żeby to świńskie mięso piekło pochłonęło. – Dumbledore klepnął dłonią w biurko. – No popatrz, Horacy, mój ptaszek ma tyle lat, a rzyga jak młodzik!

Slughorn pochylił głowę, uśmiech podróżnika całkowicie się zmienił. Był dokładnie taki sam jak oczy, kiedy wkraczał do gabinetu. Już nie podróżował, tylko błądził po najskrytszych zakamarkach serca. Taki sam jak oczy wlepione w dyrektora niczym kotwica.

– Albusie drogi, powiem ci, że mój też. Mój też.

Oczy pochylonych nad biurkiem mężczyzn połączyła nić porozumienia, przemykały przez nią jednoimienne impulsy.

* * *

Leżał w kącie na boku, biała piana skapywała z ust na dywan. Próbował wstać, opierał się czołem o kamienną ścianę i natychmiast ześlizgiwał. Świat docierał do oczu zniekształcony, a w bebechach palenisko rozognione przez samego Szatana trawiło wnętrzności. Ciało zaczęło drżeć, ciemność pokoju przenikała przez pory skóry i kotłowała się w napęczniałym żołądku, wirując wokół zebranej tam masy pokarmowej.

Zalążek światła wsunął się w pole widzenia.

– Tam jest. Kurde, co z nim? – Usłyszał głosy docierające z odległych końców nieskończonego korytarza.

Poczuł, jak unoszą go do pionu. Chyba ktoś sprzedał mu lekkiego liścia.

– Seamus, Seamus, co z tobą? – niewyraźna twarz wykrzykiwała jego imię.

– Do Pomfrey go! Ona już się nim zajmie.

– Tak, cha, cha – głos i śmiech roztapiały się w echo. – Seamus ponoć lubi starsze! Mówił mi wczoraj.

– No, Seamus, pani pielęgniarka już się tobą ładnie zajmie. Może przyjdzie w lateksie. Seamus lubi lateks?

– Lubi. Mówił mi przedwczoraj.

Echo stawało się coraz odleglejsze, ale wspomnienia słów powracały w miarę jak wieczność przemijała i z każdą chwilą wydawały się coraz bliższe. Aż wreszcie obudził się w skrzydle szpitalnym i ujrzał obok siebie pielęgniarkę.

– Miał być lateks... – mruknął, walcząc z ciężarem powiek.

Pomfrey zmarszczyła się.

– Lateks? Chłopie, raczej detoks! Czym ty się tak obżarłeś?!

– Jadłem, bo... pustka, w żołądku miałem... czerń... dziurę... byłem taki... nienasycony! Taki... bezdennie nienajedzony.

– Chłopie, doigrasz się. Lewatywa może nie pomóc. Ja nie żartuję, nie patrz na mnie jak na ciastko! Mnie nie pochłoniesz!

Chciała odejść, ale Seamus złapał ją za dłoń.

– Pani jest... taka smakowita.

– Och, puść, chłopcze, już dobrze. Majaczysz, majaczysz, ale dojdziesz do siebie.

– Ja z panią to dojdę wszędzie i _dojdę_ zawsze. – Głowa opadła na poduszkę.

Śmiech. Do skrzydła wkroczyli Dean i Ron.

– Widać odzyskał siły. – Dean uśmiechnął się do pielęgniarki. – Pani go z nami zostawi.

– Pilnujcie, żeby nic nie jadł, ma tylko płyn odżywczy w tubce. I żeby się nie ruszał, jeszcze kroplówkę zerwie, taki on... taki dziki. – Kąciki ust uniosły się i zniknęła gdzieś w zakamarkach swoich interesów.

– Stary, przesadzasz z tym jedzeniem! – Ron klapnął na łóżku obok. – Też lubię sobie czasem szamać ponad miarę, ale u ciebie to już jakaś patola!

Dean tylko kiwał głową. Nic dodać, ni ująć.

– No, i wkurwiłeś Filcha, ponoć kradniesz mu kanapki! – rudy akurat tutaj wyraził uznanie.

– Gorzej, że zżarłeś tort Flitwickowi. Mówili, że przez całe przyjęcie urodzinowe chodził i mówił coś w stylu: _Zapierdolę tego gnoja._ Niszczysz nie tylko siebie, ale i godzisz w innych, McGonagall wyszukuje ci już jakiegoś terapeutę nawet.

– Tak widać... widać tak musi być – jęknął i opadł ponownie na poduszki. – A teraz dajcie mi spokój, nie! Przynieście mi coś do jedzenia, teraz! – próbował krzyczeć, ale brakowało sił.

– Masz. – Ron wręczył koledze tubkę z musem odżywczym.

Seamus wgryzł się w przedramię Weasleya i zaczął ssać!

– Aaa! Odwal się. Dean, zabierz jego mordę!

Chłopak stawiał opór, mocne zęby, jak się przyssał, tak nie puszczał, ale w końcu Dean oderwał żarłocznego biesiadnika, wręcz kanibala. Seamus wykorzystał bliskość kolegi i wgryzł mu się w bark. Bulgotał, pożerał, zasysał, miotał głową. Ron uspokoił go zaklęciem uderzeniowym, nie ogłuszył, ale lekko przemówił do rozsądku.

– Lecz się! – wysapał Ron.

Dean masował sobie bark.

– Wiesz, stary, ja ci daruję, ale jakbyś obcemu się wgryzł, to mógłby cię pozwać. Panuj nad sobą.

– Uciszcie się – z rogu rozległej sali wydobył się słaby głosik. – Nie przeszkadzajcie mi w rekonwalescencji.

Malfoy! Bledszy niż zwykle, opatulony w koce, otoczony prezentami od rodziców i znajomych obu płci ze Slytherinu. Chyba przeważały te od dziewczyn, gdyż dominowała żeńska tonacja – kwiatki, ozdóbki, słodziutko zapakowane łakocie. Popijał ciepłe kakauko. Seamus aż podniósł się do wyprostowanego siadu.

– Malfoy. Pansy zadrapała cię tipsem i omal się nie wykrwawiłeś? – zadrwił Dean. Wyjął to z ust Finnigana, którego bystry refleks stępił się do odwołania, albo do wyrzygania, przez dolegliwości żołądkowe.

– Nie będę z wami nawiązywał dialogu, wrzeszcząc przez całą salę. Jeśli chcecie doznać mych słów, zbliżcie się.

– Uuu, jakiś łaskawy się zrobił – Dean szepnął do ziomków. – Normalnie nie dopuściłby nas do swego srebrzysto-zielonego majestatu.

Seamus wytoczył się z pościeli i na czworakach popełzł za dwoma kolegami. Słabość zawładnęła ciałem całkowicie, upodlając go do poziomu kundla. Swoją drogą Ron i Dean mogli mu trochę pomóc, ale tak zafascynował ich nawet miły ton głosu Dracona, że zapomnieli o takich wartościach jak miłość, braterstwo czy koleżeństwo. Niektóre fascynacje są zgubne, zwłaszcza dotyczące śliskich blondynków.

Draco trzymał na kolanach plastikowego kotka z wielką głową stojącego na tylnich odnóżach, w pionie. Nacisnął łapkę zwierzaka. Ten miauknął, otworzył pyszczek i na jego drugą, zgiętą łapkę, wyleciała z wnętrza głowy fasolka wszystkich smaków. Ślizgon wziął w palce łakoć, włożył z rozmysłem do ust i długo delektował się, sądząc po oczach, pozytywnym smakiem. Ciekawe, czy kotek był od Pansy.

– Otarłem się o śmierć. – Warga zaczął drżeć. Ron i Dean nie dowierzali własnym oczom, z Malfoya wychodziło wzruszenie.

– Uszczypnij mnie... – szepnął Dean.

– Hej, ja... ja chciałem to powie...

– Golizna, moi drodzy! – Draco zagłuszył osłabiony głos Finnigana. – Ojciec mój miał rację. Zakuty w dyby przez nędznego ducha, ogołocony! Nagość spowodowała u mnie niesamowitą bystrość myśli! Miał rację ojciec, miał! Myślę, że unieruchomienie szyi i nadgarstków zintensyfikowało przyspieszenie tornada myśli, i tak gwałtownego, i tak niszczycielskiego. Wyzwoliło energię, niebotyczne jej pokłady, wstąpiłem, proszę ja wasze szanowne osoby, na nowy etap ewolucji!

_Szanowne?!_ – wymienili spojrzenia. Tyle słów, a on nie dość, że ich nie poniżył, to jeszcze uznał za _szanownych_. Skrzyżowali ramiona, czekając dalszego cyrku niestworzoności. A Malfoy patrzył w oczy kotka i igrał z fasolkodajną łapką. Wcisnąć, nie wcisnąć?

– No i? – ponaglił Ron, gdyż zaczęła go irytować rozmarzona facjata Dracona. Jednak nie było na niej pyszałkowatości, jeno jej subiektywny cień dostrzegany oczami uprzedzenia, jak lima nabite pięściami grzechów minionych.

Malfoy obdarzył ich łaskawym spojrzeniem.

– Moi drodzy, moi kochani! – Wyplątał dłoń z fałd kołdry, wyeksponował całe jej piękno.

Dean rzygał tęczą, a Seamus zrzygał się żółcią pod łóżko Dracona. Złapał się za nadęty brzuch i bez świadomości wtoczył we własne rzygowiny.

– Zrozumiałem – co to znaczy być poetą! – Uniósł dłoń ku chwale swej i całego świata.

* * *

Uniesiona dłoń prezentowała się wyjątkowo upiornie w trupim świetle. Siateczka drobnych niebieskich żyłek majaczyła pod skórą dziewczyny na nadgarstku, Harry myślał tylko o tym, aby wgryźć się w nie kłami. Miała też takie na dole brzucha, widział, kiedy podciągnęła się jej koszulka na chwilę. Chciał ujrzeć ich jeszcze więcej, nadgarstek i skrawek brzucha to stanowczo za mało. Wgryźć się wszędzie na amen, wbijać kły raz po raz.

Do tych wampirzych skłonności nastroił cały klimat domu i rozmowa, którą przed chwilą odbył. Dyskutowali... no o wampiryzmie wśród młodzieży, no i o satanistach troszeczkę też, ale tu już bardziej rzucali luźne przemyślenia, niż wymieniali konstruktywne opinie i wyciągali błyskotliwe wnioski.

Już mroczny krasnal ogrodowy, gdy Harry zatrzymywał motor, nacechował dom przy spokojnej uliczce dość kontrastująco z samą uliczką właśnie. Zapukał do drzwi, otworzyła szczupła dziewczyna o fajnej buźce, ale twarz rozpruła się w uśmiechu, ukazując czarne zębiska. To ani trochę nie uśmierzyło niepokoju. _Przepraszam, to pomyłka..._ Ale złapała go za rękę.

– Chodź – mlasnęła słowem, gdyż wypluła wszystkie zęby w dłoń. Ukazały się białe ząbki, w ustach, zaś na dłoni spoczywały czarne nakładki. – Przygotowania na Halloween! – wyjaśniła. – To już niedługo!

Wciągnęła chłopaka w paszczę swojego pałacu przystrojonego w nietoperze i dynie i teraz właśnie, z dłonią w niebieskiej poświacie telewizora, tłumaczyła, że potrafi ręką wyczuwać martwych ludzi. Przeszły go ciarki.

– Część duchów gromadzi się w telewizorze, rozumiesz? Duchy aktorów choćby. Lubisz Jacka Nicholsona?

– Ja tak za kinem... nie bardzo. Odkąd żyję w świecie swoich, raczej nie używam urządzeń elektrycznych.

Już chciał powiedzieć, że wujostwo więziło go w komórce pod schodami, więc również i przedtem niewiele obrazów z telepudełka mógł przyswoić, ale ugryzł się w język.

– Mogę go przyzwać, jeśli chcesz. – Przekrzywiła główkę. – Nicholsona. W _Lśnieniu_ chciał wymordować rodzinę siekierą. To całkiem ciekawe, zgodzisz się?

Wzruszył ramionami, jednak w środku fundamenty jestestwa wcale nie opierały się na stoickich kolumnach doryckich. Rozklekotane kolumny, ozdobione wężami, czaszkami, pełne pęknięć, wypełnione robactwem strachu i sieciami pajęczynowych lęków. Harry wolał unikać raczej seansów spirytystycznych, nawet tak zdawkowych jak te z _dłonią przy telewizorze_. Nie wiadomo, czy nie wezwą demona i nie dojdzie do opętania. Brr!

– Och, ale jesteś niemrawy! – Zacisnęła uniesioną rękę w pięść, wysunęła z TV-blasku i plasnęła nią o udo. – Chodźmy do mojego pokoju, zrobię ci masaż odmrawiający!

– O, fajnie.

Pożałował swych słów, gdy zobaczył, jak sobie urządziła pokój. W terrarium na podłodze pełzał ogromny pyton i zerkał z nienawiścią na Pottera. Szafki, półki ścienne, biurko – wszystko zastawione przeróżnymi rekwizytami czaszek. Z niektórych ich czubków sterczały świece, jedna robiła za zegarek – wgryzała się w tarczę – kolejna wisiała na ścianie, a pod nią spływał sznur z doczepionymi piórami, dwie, ze szkła, stały sobie na biurku jako kieliszki do napojów wyskokowych. Większość jednak – przenajzwyklejsze ludzkie czaszki. Harry bał się, że po wykonaniu przez dziewczynę pewnych manewrów z nożem, lub innym ostrym narzędziem, dopełni tę kolekcję, ale przyjemne oczy dziewojki uśmierzały lęki.

Oprócz tego trzy plakaty – jeden z roześmianymi trupami siedzącymi na nagrobku i pijącymi coś nieokreślonego z kufli, drugi z dziewczynką otoczonymi przez niezbyt reprezentatywne duszki, ostatni z cmentarzem rozświetlonym zniczami.

Dziewczyna wskoczyła na łóżko.

– No chodź na ten masaż! – Zaśmiała się.

– Nawet dobry plakat. – Wskazał na ten z dziewczynką. – Wygląda jak z anime czy coś, w sumie się nie znam na tym japońskim gównie.

– Och, no nie gadaj, że nie kojarzysz _Mad Father!_

– Co za bies?

Wstała, podbiegła i plasnęła dłonią w twarz dziewczynki na plakacie.

– _Mad Father!_ Najlepsza jrpg, jaką świat widziała!

– Jrp-co?

– G! G! Jrpg! G!

Harry powoli doszukiwał się podtekstów, dziewczyna wyraźnie podpowiadała, żeby poszukał gdzieś w tym pokoju punktu G.

– Nie mów, że nie grasz w japońskie horrory rpg! _Mad Father, Misao, Paranoiac, Ib, Ao Oni, The Crooked Man, Akemi Tan, The Witch's House!_

– Mówię ci, nie znam się na japońszczyźnie.

– Oj trzeba będzie to poprawić, trzeba, trzeba. – Potakiwała głową. W sumie rzadko mrugała.

– To znaczy z tego całego jrpg, to chyba G jest takie jakby... najbardziej teraz dla mnie.

– Nie, nie, nie. – Teraz kręciła główką. – Ze mną poznasz wszystkie litery! J, R, P, G. Ja cię wprowadzę w świat gier RPG Makerowych. – Wyciągnęła dłoń.

Dłoń seksowniejsza niż Malfoya, więc tym razem uściskał z przyjemnością. Pierwszy w pełni uświadomiony kontakt fizyczny, przez ciało przeszły prądy, włosy zjeżyły się.

– Czułeś to?! – Zasłoniła usta dłonią. – Zasługujesz na specjalny masaż! Siadaj!

Podsunęła mu stołek, klapnął.

– W sensie taki G? – spytał, gdy ta uciekła za plecy grzecznie siedzącego.

Nie zdążył się odwrócić, a już na plecach poczuł obły, nierówny kształt. Trzymała w obu dłoniach po czaszce i raz przytykała do łopatek Harry'ego jedną, raz drugą. Masowała czaszkami... nawet ciekawe doznanie.

– W sensie taki... J. – Czaszka do pleców. – R. – Czaszka do pleców. – P. – Czaszka do pleców. – G! – Czaszka do pleców. – Och, byłabym zapomniała! Muza!

Odpaliła tłusty bit, mocna elektroniczna muzyka trans wibrowała w kościach, wibracja stała się wszędobylska. Rykoszetowała w całym pomieszczeniu, odbijała się od ścian i bez końca bombardowała czaszkę, ramiona, korpus i kończyny dolne. Szalona gospodyni wieczorku przygasiła tradycyjne światła, do pomieszczenia wlały się niebieskie, zielone, czerwone masy światła, nie wiadomo skąd. Z prawej, lewej, z góry z dołu, barwy zmieniały się, a promienie światła zaginały delikatnie w przestrzeni.

Masowała czaszkami w rytm bitu. Po kilkunastu pacnięciach poczuł ją na swoim uchu.

– Chodź. Chodź ze mną na Halloween! – wargi wyszeptały. – Obiecujesz-pójdziesz?

Odchylił głowę.

– Obiecuję-pójdę.

Czaszki odpadły z opuszczonych ramion. Potoczyły się pod stołek i uderzyły w pięty Harry'ego. Dziewczyna oplotła palcami szyję masowanego, ścisnęła mocniej, na chwilkę, puściła, dłonie spłynęły na barki. Ścisnęła kaptury, raz, dwa, trzy razy. Przesunęła palcami po szczęce chłopaka, podsunęła nadgarstek pod nos.

– Ale z ciebie wampir – znów bliski szept do ucha.

Wąchał jej skórę.

– Mówię: _Ale z ciebie wampir_.

Otworzył usta, wziął w zęby nadgarstek i nadgryzł siatkę niebieskich żyłek. Otworzył szczęki, krew splamiła biel zębów. Zatrzasnął tak, by już nigdy się nie oderwać.

* * *

Przebiegł przez błonia skąpane w świetle księżyca. Drzewa falowały na wietrze jak ukwiały na dnia morza. Wkradł się do zamczyska cichcem, ważył każdy krok, jakimś cudem nie uruchomił żadnych zaklęć przeciwwłamaniowych. Po raz pierwszy tak długo wagarował, bał się przyłapania i konsekwencji, jednak w duchu chciał, żeby go złapali, żeby zauważyli jego bunt, który właściwie nie był buntem, a czystym pragnieniem serca, czyli buntem wręcz idealnym – bunt idealny to właśnie przeciwieństwo buntu zdefiniowanego, zaplanowanego, ustrukturyzowanego. Nieświadomość jest kluczem do uzyskania spełnienia w kwestii buntu. Harry właśnie to sobie uświadomił i ta świadomość bardzo mocno dowartościowała niedawną nieświadomość zbuntowania, która towarzyszyła mu podczas przejażdżki motorem i odwiedzin u czaszkowej dziewojki. Tyle czasu u niej zeszło, nie liczył nawet dni, pomieszkiwał u niej i razem dochodzili egzystencjalnych prawd, nie wypowiadając na ten temat nawet jednego słowa.

Przekradał się przez Salę Wejściową nieoświetloną żadną pochodnią. Zmierzył ku schodom. Powiedzieć Ronowi o przejażdżce, opowiedzieć wrażenia, jak najszybciej! Wyrwie go z wyrka i pójdą gdzieś się napić! Dobrze, że Ron zawsze trzymał zapas piwa pod łóżkiem. Pogadają, Harry się skonsultuje z przyjacielem, może ten coś fajnego doradzi, coś mądrego powie, coś... Pisk!

Zamarł, spojrzał pod nogi. Pięta wbijała się w podbrzusze walcowatej kaczki-przytulanki. Harry powolutku podniósł nogę. Piiiiiisk – z kaczki uchodziło życie. Kto ją mógł tutaj...

– Harry! – donośny głos poniósł się po Sali Wejściowej. – Harry, nie było cię prawie tydzień w szkole, przyznam, że troszkę się na tobie zawiodłem.

Dumbledore!

– To pan? Pan rzucił tu tę kaczkę?

– Sądzę, że zasługujesz na... – Uśmiechnął się.

Harry od razu się uspokoił. Dyrektor dokładnie tak samo się uśmiechnął, gdy nagrodził ich za specjalne zasługi dla szkoły po pokonaniu Bazyliszka i tego wymoczka Toma Riddle'a.

– ...na szlaban – dokończył.

Co?! Harry'emu opadła kopara. Nie znalazł żadnych słów, pustka w głowie, strach. Podniósł tylko kaczkę z podłogi i majtnął biedaczką, prawie dziób jej odpadł.

– Pan zastawił na mnie tę kaczkę?!

Dumbledore cmoknął.

– Jeszcze nie wiem, co konkretnie ci przydzielę. – Pochylił głowę, okulary błysnęły, jakby chciały powiedzieć: _Szykował to dla ciebie od tygodni, ale nie może ci tego teraz wyjawić._ – Ale, chłopcze, kara cię nie ominie. Rozumiem – złamać regulamin, żeby pokonać Voldemorta, ale już nie przeginajmy. Rozumiem gonić za snem i szukać spełnienia, zatracić się na chwilę, wręcz nawet nieustannie topić się w swych żądzach, lecz... no, Harry, z wyczuciem, z wyczuciem. – Nieustannie to dyrektor topił się teraz w rozbawieniu, uśmieszek przylepił się na stałe. – Gra jest ciekawa, gdy trzymamy się zasad. Zapamiętaj to sobie. A ty łamiesz szkolne zasady, nie przymknę oka, nie przymknę.

Harry jeszcze raz potrząsnął kaczką – po takich wstrząsach żadne żywe stworzenie nie ostałoby się przy świadomości, a może i nawet przy życiu. Nieprzytomna przytulanka wisiała w dłoni, to już kacze zwłoki.

– To pana kaczka? Pana?!

Ciało Albusa zrobiło _cha-cha_ i odwróciło się.

– Proszę zaczekać! Niech mi pan chociaż powie, czemu się pan ciągle uśmiecha! Chociaż to, proszę! – Ścisnął mocniej kaczkę, pisnęła. – Proszę!

– Widzisz, Harry. Hagrid i ja założyliśmy się o dość sporą sumkę, kiedy znów złamiesz regulamin. Myślę, że domyślasz się, jak zakład wyglądał. Cha, cha.

* * *

Zdziwił się, gdy portret Grubej Damy stał otworem, a na płótnie grubaski nie zastał. Przemknął do pokoju wspólnego i tam zdziwił się po raz drugi. Ron i Hermiona siedzieli skuleni na kanapie, a przed nimi stał Lupin i groził im palcem.

– Harry, jesteś. – Profesor wcale się nie cieszył. – Właśnie odbyłem sobie z twoimi przyjaciółmi małą pogawędkę. Cała wasza trójka jutro u mnie w gabinecie. A teraz – dobrej nocy.

Kiedy zniknął, Harry walnął się pomiędzy przyjaciół.

– Co to, nie ma mnie parę dni i szkoła pada. Grubej Damy nie ma, Lupin wnerwiony. Wyjaśnicie?

– Och, to nic takiego w sumie – Ron zaczął. – Damę skopał spruty Snape i się obraziła, a Lupin odkrył, że handlujemy Kuratorem.

Harry wypuścił powietrze.

– Niefajnie. Wolałbym, żeby to Dama skopała Snape'a.

– Harry! – Hermiona trzepnęła go w skroń. – Lupin wie, że sprzedajcie narkotyki! Za coś takiego mogą was wydalić!

– Mnie? Ja jestem niewydalalny! Nawet jakby Hogwart zażył hektolitry przeczyszczacza! Jestem Harry, tylko Harry! Chłopiec, Który Przeżył! Kto by mnie chciał wyrzucać ze szkoły? Tyle razy łamałem regulamin i zawsze to po nich jakoś spływało jak po kaczce.

_Kaczce!_ – zachłysnął się. Rzeczywiście... zawsze, aż do dzisiejszej nocy, kiedy dostał szlaban od samego dyrektora.

– Co ty masz w łapie? – Ron zmrużył oczy.

– A, to kaczka. Nadepnąłem na nią. Ona jest chyba dyrektora, ale teraz już moja. Schowam ją do kuferka. Stary, leć po browca i sobie pogaworzym! Dobre zajścia były.

Hermiona uniosła ramiona i podziękowała za libację, nie chciała więcej kłopotów, czmychnęła do siebie. Ron udał się po parę butelek, a w tym czasie Harry miętosił w dłoniach kaczkę i wpatrywał się w kaprawe oczka. Uśmiechnął się, wspominając, jak pisnęła, a zaraz po tym pojawił się dyrektor.

– Dziękuję.

– Masz butlę! – Nie zauważył, kiedy przyjaciel wrócił. Przyjął piwo z wdzięcznością. – Co robiłeś, jak cię nie było? Gdzie tak na motorze szusowałeś?

– Odkrywałem wolność. – Harry raczył się piwem. – Sama jazda była spoko, ale najlepsze, jak zajechałem do takiej dziwaczki trochę. Osobliwa osóbka, ale bardzo przemiła. Gniotła mi plecy czaszkami, mieliśmy rozmowę o wampiryzmie szeroko pojętym. A! No i całą noc graliśmy w jrpg.

– JRP-G?! G?! – Rudy wychwycił najważniejsze. - Czy wy...?

– Nie... jakoś tak jakby nie.

– A jej rodzice? Nie bali się, że ją bzykniesz? A może wręcz tego chcieli, pragnęli, żeby sobie odhaczyła romansik z sex-boyem?

– Nie było ich, wylecieli na Ibizę.

– Rozumiem. Takie to niezbadane koleje losu. Na tym motorze byłeś swego rodzaju jeźdźcem asymilacyjnym, czujesz bazę?

– Eee, nie.

Odkąd Ron wyszedł z pieczary tortur pani Pince, nie zawsze docierał tokiem myślenia do przyjaciół. Harry przypuszczał, że doznał trwałego uszkodzenia mózgowia, ale na razie milczał. Oczywiście to postępowanie lekkomyślne – gdy tylko widzisz, że z przyjacielem coś nie tak, alarmuj!

– To proste, ziomuś! – Ron chlapnął piwem z butelki na sofkę. – Na motorze oddałeś się paszczy nieznanych ziem i asymilowałeś się z nimi! Chłonąłeś otoczenie, chłonąłeś otwarcie wszystkie możliwe doznania, jakie tylko świat ci podsuwał. Jak łakome dziecko, bez opamiętania, bez żadnego pomyślunku, a przy tym korzystałeś przy tych wojażach mentalno-fizykalnych tylko z bazy własnych doświadczeń posmarowanych intuicją, kroczyłeś na czuja, ale nie zamykałeś się na dosłownie nic!

– No oksy-doksy. Może i tak było.

– Och, bracie! – Rozlał więcej piwa. – Ale masz ubogi wgląd we własną osobę!

– No może... wiesz, w tej chwili to marzę o tym, żeby przeżyć Turniej Trójmagiczny.

– Harry, tak nie można. Nie zawężaj swojego świata marzeń do tak trywialnych celów.

– Utrzymanie się przy życiu nie jest trywialne. To wręcz sprawa na miarę potężnego katharsis, ale w sumie to tak sobie tylko powiedziałem. W dupie mam te zadania, puchar, godne reprezentowanie tej budy. Buda-nuda, buda-nuda, buda-nuda – wzdychał raz po raz.

Ron odstawił butelkę na stolik. Zachwiała się i nieomal wywróciła.

– Harry, twoje podejście jest rozczarowujące. Nasza szkoła to potencjał ogromnych możliwości, żadna tam _buda-nuda_. Trzeba tylko umieć do nich dotrzeć, przedrzeć się przez gąszcz lenistwa, uprzedzeń, własnych lęków i czerpać garściami z tego grona mądrości!

Harry westchnął, już od dłuższego czasu mu się zbierało.

– Gorączkę masz? Pastorem zostań, jak lubisz takie mądrości prawić. Stary, idę spać, zanim mnie zwalisz z nóg tymi bajeczkami.

Wstał i zmierzył ku dormitorium.

– Harry...

Zatrzymał się.

– Ja... ja chyba jestem mistykiem...

Butelka na stoliku przestała istnieć. Stolik też. Sofka się rozpłynęła, ściany pokoju rozsunęły w nicość. W obszarze ciemności stał rozmyty Ronald Weasley, materiał swetra falował, omiatany wichrami Niepoznanego. Na spuszczonej głowie i ubraniu osiadały płatki nieznanego temu światu opadu.

* * *

Profesor Lupin czekał, uniesione brwi, palce bębniły o blat biurka. Skrzydło uchylonych drzwi przyłączyło się i stukało o ściankę, do środka gabinetu wdzierało się jesienne powietrze, niosąc zapach liści.

Harry i Ron stali przed nim ze zwieszonymi głowami – udawali, że się wstydzą, że żałują swoich _grzechów_. Hermiona rozwaliła się w kąciku na tapczanie i przeglądała czasopisma astrologiczne należące do profesora.

– I tyle? – wreszcie rozległ się nauczycielski głos. – Tylko tyle macie mi do powiedzenia? _Przepraszamy, hajs musi się zgadzać? _Chłopcy, handlujecie nar-ko-ty-kami! Wolałbym usłyszeć od was raczej obietnicę, że już nigdy więcej tego nie zrobicie!

– Przepraszamy, już więcej tego nie zrobimy! – wyznali unisono.

– Chciałbym wam wierzyć, ale z autopsji wiem, jaki galimatias panuje w umyśle młodocianych recydywistów, wróć! – młodych osób. Słuchajcie, jeśli dalej będziecie to robić, będę wiedział. Już mam siatkę agentów pośród uczniów. Musiałem przez to ujawnić się tym osobom, moja misja coraz bardziej wychodzi na jaw, tym bardziej zły na was jestem.

– Egoista. – Ron odkaszlał w pięść.

– Udam, że nie słyszałem. Hermiono, wiem, że nie masz z tym nic wspólnego i chciałem cię...

– Jaki pan ma znak zodiaku? – Wyjrzała kusząco zza magazynu.

– Eee, ryby.

– Och, złowiłabym jakąś rybkę! – Wetknęła nos ponownie w papier.

– Tak, ryby są na ogół zdrowe. Hermiono, chciałbym cię prosić, abyś miała na nich oko. Będziesz moim agentem głównym, masz mi donosić o wszystkich ich niecnych poczynaniach. Zgadasz się?

– Mooooże... – Zapadła chwila milczenia. Remus pociągnął nosem, nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. – Och! Ryby! Posłuchajcie. _Horoskop na ten tydzień._ _Szczęście w miłości! Wiele nowych drzwi przed tobą się otworzy, wyczekuj namiętnego romansu!_ To piękne! – Zaśmiała się i złożyła magazyn.

– A właściwe – zaczął Ron – jak pan się dowiedział o naszej działalności gospodarczej? Pewnie Hermiona wypaplała.

– Wstydź się, Ron. To nie przyjaciółka was zdradziła, nie formułuj tak pochopnych zarzutów. Działalność gospodarcza? Ładnie to sobie kolorujecie, widzę, że do was nie dociera waga waszej przewiny, ale, ach... autopsja, autopsja. Tylko ona łagodzi wasz obraz w mojej głowie. – Niedostrzegalny uśmieszek narodził się pod wąsami i natychmiast dokonał żywota. Jak niechciane niemowlę, które jakimś cudem wiele zdążyło nabroić. – O waszej działalności _charytatywnej_, jak już w eufemizmy się bawimy, dowiedziałem się przypadkiem, oraz dzięki mojej zdolności analitycznego myślenia. Alastor Moody wezwał ucznia na ustny, na dopytki, dobrze mu poszło na sprawdzianie, ale chciał dostać _Wybitny_.

– My już wiemy, jak to takie ustne wyglądają – palnął Ron.

– Tak?! – Lupin skrzyżował ramiona. – Harry!

– Tak?

– Czy wiesz, o czym mówi twój przyjaciel?

– Chyba tak.

– Chyba? Nie ma _chyba_. Może i ja Ron zademonstrujemy, co? Proszę, Ron, biurko czeka do twojej dyspozycji! Proszę pod nim klęknąć.

– Nie, nie trzeba. – Zmarkotniał.

– Nie życzę sobie tego typu żartów. Wracając do historii, byłem akurat wtedy u Alastora w gabinecie. Tak, on też już wie o mojej misji, nieważne, jak się o tym dowiedział. – Machnął ręką. – Ogólnie byłem u niego, żeby sprawdzić, który z nas ma większego.

– O – Harry nie wierzył, w co właśnie usłyszał.

Ron parsknął śmiechem. Remus spąsowiał.

– To znaczy...! Wyczarowaliśmy swoje Patronusy, to ich rozmiar porównywaliśmy. Mieliśmy o to mały spór dnia poprzedniego.

– Kto miał większego?

– Oczywiście, że ja. – Przytknął rękę do piersi.

– No oczywiście, że pan. – Hermiona miękko zamrugała.

– No i zaskoczył nas ten uczeń, który na dopytki wpadł. Moody'emu to wypadło z głowy, wiecie, jak traktuje swoje obowiązki, czasem dość... nie obrażając go, ale – lekceważąco. _Dosłownie_ wpadł. Niemal wywarzył drzwi, wtoczył się jak pijany i zaczął uwieszać na Alastorze. No i... znacie Alastora, dość srogo potraktował uczniaka za to spoufalanie. Sądziliśmy, że jest pijany, ale... stało się coś dziwnego. Nasze Patronusy!

Remus zawiesił się, musiał pływać pośród przemyśleń i analiz.

– Co z nimi, powie pan? – Harry wzburzył morze pełne jasnych refleksów – odblasków refleksji.

– One... zmieniły kolor! Pierwszy raz coś takiego widziałem! Patronusy poszarzały. Ich srebro poprzeinaczało się w kolor ciemnoszary. Trochę zmatowiały. Wziąłem więc ucznia do siebie i przebadałem go. Okazało się, że był pod wpływem wyjątkowo silnego narkotyku, ale nie chciał mówić, od kogo kupił. Powiedział tylko, że wziął kapkę, żeby bystrzej myśleć. No musiał z tą kapką chłopak przesadzić. Moody zaproponował oddać go w ręce pani Pince, ale przybył Snape i zastosował Veritaserum, także obyło się bez tortur. Z ust chłopaka padły wasze imiona. Nie ma jednak tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. Poszarzenie Patronusów dało mi do myślenia, oj, dało! Miałem pewne teorie na temat magii, pragnień i szczęścia. Teraz już wiem, że czarem, dzięki któremu mogę dojść do kolejnych wniosków jest właśnie _Expecto Patronum!_ Moje badania wejdą na bardziej konkretne tory i to, niejako... – Odchrząknął. – ...zawdzięczam wam, więc stąd też tym bardziej łagodnieje wasz obraz w mojej głowie. Próbowałem wielu czarów, by dostać się do rdzenia magii, teraz już mam pewność, że muszę skupić się wstępnie na Patronusach. Wydaje mi się, że to nałóg narkotykowy chłopaka wpłynął na kolor, a może jego skryte pragnienia, co więcej przez nałóg może tymczasowo stępione. Tyle dobrego z tego waszego młodzieńczego rozchełstania. Dziękuję wam i ganię was jednocześnie. No tak, świat nigdy nie był czarnobiały, czego ja się spodziewałem. Cóż, możecie iść. Dziękuję, ganię i żegnam. Ach, zaczekajcie! Pamiętajcie – koniec psot! – Puścił oczko Harry'emu.

Harry i Ron wyszli. Hermiona wstała z tapczanu i otarła się o profesora piersiami.

– Pan ma wąsiki jak takie dzyndzelki. – Wzięła w palce jeden z nich. – Pan nie jest zwyczajną rybą. Pan jest sumem. Sumem z wąsikowymi dzyndzelkami. Słyszałam, że to ponoć żadna zabawa grać i nie przestrzegać odgórnych reguł gry. Nie zgodzę się ze słowami dyrektora. Proszę, niech pan sobie wyobrazi – sfera, w której to pan ustala każdą najdrobniejszą zasadę. Ciao, mój profesorski i mój ach jak piękny!

Czmychnęła, swoim zwyczajem niczym nimfa. Tym razem Nimfa Szeptu.

Lupin spojrzał na zdjęcie żony na biurku. Odwrócił wzrok i wlepił go w podłogę. Hipnotycznie szarpał końcówkę wąsa. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie pochwalił jego wąsów. Nie w taki sposób, jak zrobiła to Hermiona. Od doboru słów po tembr głosu.


End file.
